Killing Moon
by ShyAnon
Summary: Fire in his eyes, sin from his lips... hate in his heart. VergilxLadyxDante fic. R&R!
1. Anachronism

**I know, I know... Here comes another wacky story from Shy when she should be focussing on her OTHER unfinished stories. But if I didn't write these ideas down I would become bitter towards my other stories because I couldn't let my mind wander...lol So you guys can deal with another story can't you?**

**Nothing But Trouble will be coming to a close... like two chapters from the end. While I'm happy about that, I realized I'll have no more VergilxLady stories to work on. A few months back I began this story as a oneshot that within the past two days has grown astoundingly large not only in what I have written, but just how much I've planned for later chapters and the inevitable end.**

**I've always wanted to do two things. Work on a story where Vergil is EVIL, and work on a story that has the DantexLadyxVergil triangle. I've done both in this story. :) I will try to keep to humor but this is a darker fic and may be rated M in later chapters. I will warn ahead of time as always.**

**So hopefully you will enjoy this one, and if not you know where to review/flame. :)**

* * *

_In starlit nights I saw you  
So cruelly you kissed me  
Your lips a magic world  
Your sky all hung with jewels  
The killing moon  
Will come too soon_

_Fate  
Up against your will  
Through the thick and thin  
He will wait until  
You give yourself to him..._

**-"Killing Moon" by Echo and the Bunnymen**

* * *

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 1**

"Vergil...," her voice seemed to waver as she pointed her guns at him, trembling noticibly. He turned to survey her with those cold eyes that would no longer show any warmth.

"Leave us Mary,"

Lady shook her head with a deep frown. Her eyes wandered over to the lifeless body just beside Vergil's boots. He was hardly recognizable and she felt her stomach lurch. His once white hair matched the deep crimson of his torn clothing.

"Dante?" Lady called out, hoping that he would move just the slightest. Some indication that it wasn't too late.

"Go, I will come for you later." Vergil interrupted her.

"You're a monster," she growled at him. He only smiled cruelly towards her.

"I told him I'd do it sooner or later."

"Dante!" She called again, hating the desperation in her own voice.

"Be polite brother. Do answer the lady."

Vergil kicked Dante hard and he let out a loud moan of pain, spitting up blood on the floor with bulging eyes.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She shot at Vergil with deadly accuracy, but missed when he teleported at her back and grabbed both arms to pull them painfully behind her. It was so quick she continued to pull the trigger in hopes it would somehow shoot even his foot, but his hold on her strained the muscles and made movement painful. He twisted to the point she had no choice but to drop them.

"You dare betray me?!" He hissed in her ear, pulling her tightly against him from behind.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to calm her own voice.

"As if you don't know..." he whispered darkly with a hint of playfullness as he brushed his lips against her ear. "After all, you know me better than anyone... and I you. Outside...and in."

Lady struggled angrily to pull away from him, her face flush as his free hand smoothed under her shirt across her abdomen.

"Let go!" She hissed, her voice a dangerous growl. He chuckled into her hair.

"Why Mary, I thought... _you loved me?_" He purred mockingly.

"Fuck you..." she seemed to whisper trying to hide the shame in her own voice.

"What was that?"

"S-she said f-fuck you Verge..." Dante said in a far away voice, and yet it still carried that cocky self confidence even as he writhed on the ground. Lady looked down at hearing his voice and had to choke back tears. His eyes were smiling at her, as if to emote _still got some fight left in me. _The whites of his eyes though were a violent red from the beating Vergil had given him and it was her fault. It was all her fault.

It had all begun with Vergil's unexpected return from the dead.

Lady had been taking the subway back home after a long day of pretty much nothing. Dante was off on a job he was sure would take a week to clear up, and that week was slowly coming to an end. In the meantime she had been keeping an eye on Devil May Cry for him until he returned. She hated how it seemed when Dante left the phones rarely rang. Too many of Dante's customer's took one look at her and labeled her as useless.

After all, she wasn't a demoness but a human girl. It was an assumption she HATED. Sometimes she wished she'd been born a boy so people would take her seriously. The only time she would get their respect was at the barrel end of her gun as she kicked their ass out. Dante was the only exception. While he was an arrogant jerk, he at least seemed to appreciate the fact she was a capable woman who could take care of business just as well as he could.

So Lady was feeling good and ready for a good night sleep to help her greet Dante when he returned the following day. What she didn't need was the group of hoodlum's staring at her on the very empty subway car. It was late as Devil May Cry kept midnight hours, not closing till one in the morning.

"Why one?" Lady had asked Dante. She should've seen his smartass answer coming.

"Gives me an hour before bartime," he winked at her in reply.

Dante had told her not to ride the subway late. At first she had gotten angry at him for thinking she needed protection from muggers, but in fact it was potential muggers he was concerned for. That had made her feel better. She could feel four sets of eyes on her though and it only proved to darken her mood. Then one of the idiots decided to make a move.

"Excuse me miss?"

Lady turned to glare openly at the kid, probably no older than 16 or 17. He had bleached blonde hair that spiked in all directions. She noted with a derisive laugh that if he did jump her all she'd have to do is give his pants a gentle nudge and they'd probably fall off his ass. Fashion was beginning to become hazardous for boys like this. She could trip him that way as well, rip out his earring or the nipple ring that was noticible through his t-shirt. She didn't have time to contemplate how one so young had managed a nipple ring.

"Back off little boy. I don't carry a purse, or even a wallet," she growled up at him remaining in her seat.

He looked shocked at her for a moment, having the audacity to look ignorant. It seemed this was his first time playing this game, because he didn't even have a witty retort for her. How boring. He sidled away back to his buddies where they regrouped. Lady meanwhile laid her head back and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Hey bitch, I hear you think you're hot shit," a prepubescent voice came from nowhere. Lady opened one eye to find herself surrounded on all sides. Her face split into a smile.

"I already told your buddy, dipshit. I don't carry what you're looking for, and you certainly don't want what I do."

He looked around at his friends, an annoying gafaw coming from his mouth. This guy was big in comparison to the runt they were undoubtably training to work the subway with them. He had a mass of greasy brown hair that lay unkept against his sweaty forehead. Apparently HE thought he was hot shit, carrying himself with some arrogance that was probably a product of weaker people being crushed under his boots. _Yes_ men who agreed with everything he said and did out of fear of being stepped on themself. Lady knew better though to be frightened. There was shit confidence, and then there was self confidence. If it had been Dante she would feel slightly threatened, but this joke? HA!

Dickboy bent over and she caught a whiff of the cologne he had bathed and lotioned himself with. She waved her hand in front of her face and coughed in displeasure which only seemed to anger him further.

"What if I told you it wasn't money we wanted from you?" He growled with a smirk on his face. She returned it, leaning forward and crossing one leg over the other. She lifted her finger to beckon him closer.

"So you want what I have under here then?" She whispered seductively as she lifted her skirt just a ways up her thigh. The twerp eyed her skin, swallowed and nodded as if he had just hit pay dirt. He thought tonight was going to be easy. If only he knew... she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Or would that be skirt?

Lady reached up and pulled a large handgun that was strapped to her thigh, pressing the barrel into dickboys crotch. Everyone around her froze as she eyed him glowingly.

"I told you boys... you don't want anything I'm carrying."

She cocked the gun for emphasis as her eyes locked dangerously on the boy it was pointed at. His friends stood still around, unsure what they should do since big and ugly hadn't given them any indication yet.

She was grinning at him, almost _daring _his friends to try something, but he only put his arms out to tell them to hold. Apparently he was smarter than she gave him credit for. Unfortunately she hadn't expected to hear a scream coming from the end of the car. An older lady had gotten on and had been frightened at the sight of Lady's gun. All it took was that split second distraction to find herself weaponless and held by three of them.

"Not so cocky now are you?"

Lady was strong, and she put up a hell of a fight. She had managed to cause two of her captor's bloody noses, and yet still they managed to hold her down. The older woman at the end of the car had uselessly ducked out of sight.

"Get off me!" Lady hissed as she kicked, bit, and clawed to get out of their grasp. Finally she found an opening and crawled out of their reach, kicking one in the process. They moved to grab her ankle so she kicked, breaking fatboy's nose with a disgusting crunching noise. He fell back clutching his face, but the others didn't seem to notice.

Lady turned to crawl into a standing position when she was yanked up by the arm and tossed behind someone. She blinked confused and saw deep blue somewhere in front of her.

She saw the dusty brown boots that lead to the long blue coat and finally to the back of a mass of disheveled white hair, the way Dante wore it when she first met him but so much longer. _What the hell?_

"Dante?" Lady asked out of habit. He turned briefly to look over his shoulder and Lady had to take a step back. She didn't know why, but she did it just the same.

He turned back to her attackers and Lady could see from her vantage point a sudden look of terror on their faces as they gazed at the figure before them. She was never sure what it was they saw on his face that day because she was standing behind him, but whatever it was made them run so quickly that almost all their pants fell down to their ankles. Lady had laughed at the sight of them tripping as they desperately made their way out of the car and into the next.

Then she remembered her rescuer and her eyes fell back to that blue coat. Could it be?

"Vergil?"

It was a long stretch to believe it was him, but as he slowly turned around Lady felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Dried blood clung to the shredded vest/shirt at his front, and he was dirty with mud, dust and God knows what else. Lady took a cautious step forward.

"Vergil? Is that you?" She asked again.

"Is Dante not with you?" He asked, his voice so hoarse that is sounded like he'd never used it before. Lady shook her head as she looked at him. This was so strange. She'd barely ever met Vergil before except the three way fight in Temen-ni-gru, and that wasn't exactly a warm and fuzzy affair. "Do not mention this to him."

"Why?" She asked almost immediately. He did not answer her, only turned to walk away, but then a knee buckled beneath his stride and Lady moved forward just in time to catch him. She heard him curse silently as his weight pulled her to the ground. She found herself sitting on the metal floor with Vergil laying against her shoulder and just staring at the other side of the car.

"What's happened to you Vergil?"

His eyes rolled upwards to look at her, and for some reason she felt flush when they connected with her own. She quickly looked away from him. " I mean, you died didn't you?" He let out a derisive laugh that came out more like a wheeze. She could never get use to his voice sounding so gravelly.

"If only I had."

She idly dusted off his shoulder, not knowing what to do. He wasn't even making an attempt to get off of her and honestly he looked exausted. The subway car came to a halt, it was Lady's exit.

"Come on, get up." Lady finally said, helping to hoist him into a standing position. She walked over and grabbed her bag from the seat. She walked towards the exit before stopping to turn and look at Vergil. "You coming?"

"You wish to take me home with you? How kind...," he said tonelessly.

"I'm not doing this out of kindness for you. I'm doing it for him." Lady said dismissively looking out of the car at the empty station beyond.

"Dante?" Vergil asked and Lady jumped when she realized he was suddenly at her back. She spun on the spot to face him, HATING when Dante would do that to her. Didn't men realize sneaking up on her was a stupid and deadly mistake?

"IF you have any ulterior intentions Vergil I won't hesitate to kill you. I don't typically invite strangers home with me, so understand I don't like people invading my comfort zone."

Lady took a step backwards, out of the doors onto the platform to get more space between them. Vergil stood and watched her inquisitively, almost interestedly from inside the car. The lights by the door began to blink, indicating that the doors would be closing.

It was up to him to step back or step off to stand beside her. The moment his foot pressed down onto the pavement Lady felt a shiver deep within her. Almost as if foreshadowing the things to come.

--

Lady opened her front door with a jiggle of her keys which was more of a habit and only way to get the door to unlatch. She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why she had invited Vergil back home with her but she was sure somewhere along the lines it had to do with Dante.

He had unwittingly become family to her, and so secretly she would've done most anything he asked...within reason. Somehow the idea of Vergil wandering the streets on a cold night didn't sound like something Dante would like. Considering if Dante knew he would've taken Vergil in himself, but Vergil made it clear he did not want Dante to know he was back. She'd never bothered to ask if Vergil was ever planning to tell him, and somehow that gave her a strange feeling in her stomach. Especially since any attempts to ask him WHY he wouldn't see Dante was met with quiet indifference.

Finally the door gave way and Vergil followed close behind her. She felt very vulnerable with him around, possibly stemming from the fact he was always staring at her without pause. He wasn't even sneaky about it, just stared wherever he pleased when it suited him. This made her stand at the bottom of her stairs and usher him forward.

"Upstairs to the left is the bathroom if you want to get cleaned up," she said as she pointed him in the right direction. He eyed her unmoved for a moment before turning and walking up. The reason she didn't just show him upstairs was she was keenly discomforted by the image of him trying to look up her skirt as she climbed them. A foolish thought considering this WAS Vergil, but somehow the look in his eyes as he stared at her didn't sit right.

She waited until the bathroom door closed completely before walking up the steps to grab some towels and clothes. She had enough of Dante's old t-shirts to last her a lifetime and she owned her fair share of boxer shorts and even a couple pairs men's pajama pants. She rarely shopped in the women's section anymore with how often she was stuck in men's getting things with Dante, occassionally seeing something she deemed "cute" and buying it.

She stacked a clean cotton shirt and grayish plaid pajama pants on top of the towels before walking to the bathroom door and knocking on it.

"Yes?"

"Clean clothes and towels," she called through to him. The door opened just enough for him to reach through, his long arm coming out to be handed all she had.

Lady looked at it closely and noticed a multitude of scarring over every inch of his skin from the back of his hand all the way to his shoulder which was visible upto the doorway. She suddenly felt the weight of eyes on her and noticed above the shoulder was one blazing blue eye once again focussed on her. He was watching her watching his arm with a sort of cold interest. She swallowed and shoved the clothing into his hand, which was stupid considering no person's hand is large enough to grab such a thick load. The towel fell from his fingers and Lady knelt over to pick it up.

As her hand took hold the door opened wider and she looked up to see him kneeling in front of her, his hand reaching out. Lady flinched back from him for a split second before it dropped to help her with the towel.

She sat back as he pulled the towel into his lap and her eyes widened at the scars that continued beyond that arm to his shoulders, neck, chest, and dissapearing into the waistband of his pants. He stood tall, saying nothing and closed the door on her.

Lady picked herself up and found herself staring at the door dumbfounded. Dante would never talk about what had happened in Temen-Ni-Gru, then again she never asked. The death of Vergil had always been a meloncholic subject and it was even worse AFTER what happened on Mallet island. She could feel the guilt he felt sometimes when he drank heavily. In his older age it didn't happen as frequently, but when it did Dante's habit of never talking about his family was eliminated.

One night he had climbed in beside her while in, what she thought, was a drunken stupor. It was one of the nights she chose to sleep over at Devil May Cry, Dante having put a cot in an empty room upstairs for when she was too tired to drive home.

He used it too of course on occasion when he was too drunk to remember where his room was. Tonight was a late return from Love Planet no doubt. Lady thought the place needed to be torn down for giving Dante a place to hide from his problems. She hated it for giving him false comfort at a cost of both money and a small piece of his soul each time he left feeling no better than when he came.

Lady had jumped automatically, grabbing her gun and pointing it at Dante. She was half asleep and it took her a couple minutes to realize it was him.

"Teh, Dante! What the hell?" She had hissed as she dropped her gun.

"I'm sorry...," he replied softly.

"Yeah, well you should be! I have to be up in a few h- Dante?"

She had pulled him to lay on his back and she was mortified to see silent tears rolling down his face. No facial expression to indicate his pain, not even a tremble of his lip. He stared blankly up at the ceiling as more and more tears poured from his eyes.

"Dante?"

His glassy eyes turned to look at her and it was within them she saw the anguish. Even with his emotionless face, those eyes spoke volumes as they looked at her imporingly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked in a tremulous tone, as if another breath might break him. She nodded, unsure why she would agree to something so out of character. Maybe she had come to respect him, and care enough to know she couldn't deny him when for once he was asking for real comfort rather than drowning his sorrows elsewhere. Possibly because she loved him, even if she would never admit it.

Lady settled down next to him and he remained just beside her. She kept a watchful eye on him and it took him a long while before the tears stopped. When they did she felt his hand slip into hers as their arms were side by side. He turned into her and hid his face just next to her cheek. She could feel the drying tears and it made her want to ask him what was wrong. She didn't need to though.

"Vergil," he said softly and then went quiet. Lady sighed and squeezed his hand, turning in to lay forehead to forehead with him. He had once told her that as children they would fall asleep in seperate beds but somehow wake up laying just as they were now laying. She would be a substitute brother if it's what he needed to get a night's peace.

The next morning Dante had been gone from her side, and when she did find him sitting at his desk he said nothing to indicate anything had occured. In fact he was in rare form as ever, making jokes and being all around too happy.

She had walked over and set a hand on his shoulder, which shut him up right quick. She let the grip linger before turning to get her morning coffee. He grabbed her wrist though and she turned back to see him.

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes to the floor before turning to look at her. She grasped onto his wrist and squeezed before pulling her hand free and going about her day. It hadn't been brought up since.

After that things between them had changed. He was less of a perv around her, although on occasion he would make some comment to make her think otherwise. The subtle change in him woke feelings within her she tried to supress previously. Maybe it was the fact he had finally shown a weakness to her that suddenly made her feel comfortable with him. She would've thought these unvoiced feelings would make things weird, but it only allowed her to let her guard down in his presence. Something she had never done with anyone before.

Lady sat in her living room now and thought about it all. In a way it was very selfish of Vergil to keep his return from Dante after all he had suffered and blamed himself for having been the one who had taken him down on Mallet. At least Dante had tried to save Vergil from the hell gate, but it was his own hand that had taken Nelo's life.

It made her angry that Vergil had come back this way. She decided to tell him so the minute he came down. It took almost two hours for that to happen though. Lady was wondering what the hell he was doing up there and was about to go knock when she heard someone descending the stairs. She was dead tired and grumpy to boot. He actually looked surprised to see her still awake.

"You did not have to wait up for me," he said smoothly as he entered the room.

"Did you think I would just go to sleep with a stranger wandering through my home?" She asked peevishly.

"I suppose not, but we are not strangers so much as poorly introduced."

"_Poorly _introduced? You tried to kill me!" She growled.

"I did not ask you to stand between Dante and I. You really have no one to blame but yourself. Besides, you were the least of my worries within that damnable place. That is why I passed you by in the library." He replied coldly as he came to sit on the couch. He let out a great sigh, as if sitting alone felt like heaven.

"That was you then?"

"It was..."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she gazed at his closed eyed profile. He had smoothed his wet hair back to lay flat, not at all the spiky mess she had once seen on him in his younger days. It was almost like looking at Dante, except there was cold contempt etching his face.

"You should contact Dante."

"No," he said simply as he leaned back.

"Why not?! He'd want to see you!"

"Because I'm not ready to see him yet."

"You arrogant jerk! What about Dante's feelings? He thinks you're dead!" She yelled at him, trying to calm the urge to hit him.

"He should, he killed me after all." Vergil mused deviously, and it only made Lady's eyes darken.

"You don't deserve to see him if that's what you think."

He turned to look at her pompously, slighty interested at the same time.

"I knew it," he smirked.

"Knew what?"

"Here I thought I would be facing Dante on the subway. I followed his scent, and it lead me to you. You wreak of him."

"That's because we work together." She said flatly not liking the little smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"Is that all?" He whispered leaning a little too closely to her ear. It made a shiver run up her spine as she turned and pushed him back to his side of the couch.

"YOU! Don't assume to know anything about me! Or Dante for that matter!" She yelled indignantly, ready to kick him out. "You're the one who has been gone all this time!"

"True... But you're not denying it."

"Because it's none of your business!" She growled standing up. She grabbed the pillows and blankets she'd brought down for him and literally threw them at him. "Goodnight!"

She stomped her way behind the couch, determined to have the last word on the matter, but he grabbed her arm as she passed causing her to lean over the back of the couch as he gazed up at her.

"Thank you," he said humbly when she glared at him. For just a moment she was reminded of Dante, except for some odd reason his possessive hold on her and his stare made her blood race. Like if she didn't break the hold now he might pull her down. The second his eyes fell to her mouth something in her broke.

Lady wrenched her hand from his and hurriedly left the room, almost fearing that he might come after her. Such was the fierceness in his eyes at that moment despite his tone that she found herself running to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. She never locked her door, not even when Dante stayed over. Yet she felt vulnerable as she stared at it. As if he were standing just on the other side straining to hear her every breath.

She got no sleep at all, so gripped by this sense of vulnerability that everytime she closed her eyes she thought she heard someone touch the door knob. She forced herself awake each time but despite that she eventually fell asleep.

She woke with a start, thinking she'd just dozed for a few minutes and found it was almost one in the afternoon. She cursed as she rushed out of bed and began pulling her boots on. She had slept in her clothing and didn't much care if anyone saw how wrinkled they were.

When she ran to open her door though it took her a moment to register why her door was locked and the night before came flooding back. The feelings though weren't as strong with the sunlight coming through the windows.

Slowly she unlocked itand pulled it open. She poked her head out to find a quiet hallway before her. She stepped out and went downstairs to the living room to find...nothing. Nothing but a neatly stacked pile of blankets, pillows, towels and clothes. She wandered about her tiny apartment to be sure that he wasn't lurking somewhere, but he really wasnt't there. Lady wondered where he went and worse still if he would be coming back?

Her clock chimed one and she remembered she was seriously late. She shrugged it off and grabbed her keys for her bike. She wouldn't be riding the subway for as long as she lived.

She made her way to Devil May Cry, practically busting through the door.

"I'm here!" She huffed heavily as she slumped to her knees on the floor to catch her breath. She looked up when no one answered to find... Dante still asleep on the couch. "HEY!"

"Mmmm?" He groaned as he rolled over.

"I can't believe you're still sleeping, it's after one!" She laughed at him, sitting just beside him on the edge of the couch as he turned inward to the back of it.

"Mmmmhhhmmm," he sighed still not turning to her. She leaned her back against his and used him as an armrest.

"I take it you didn't sleep either?"

"I would if you'd stop talking," he bellowed through a yawn. She smacked his butt and he growled annoyed with her. He turned quickly onto his back, causing Lady to fall back against his stomach.

"Idiot." She murmured as she stared up at the ceiling. At that moment of seeing his face she thought of Vergil. Should she tell him?

"That's it?" He said in a sleepy growl. "No snappy comeback?"

"I'm too tired to fight with you today," she replied trying to fight back a yawn of her own.

"That would make two of us. C'mere."

Dante opened his arm to let her lay down with him and she just eyed him.

"Don't look at me like that. Shops closed today."

"Says who?"

"Says me, now lay down. I have both pillows and blankets here with me, so you'll be cold up on the cot." He smirked through red, tired eyes.

"I could just go home," she grinned back at him.

"Do you really want to go back there?"

Her eyes darkened. She thought about the possibility of Vergil being there waiting for her, and her being alone with him. She didn't want to consider that. She felt safe with Dante, even if he was a pervert. She could never explain it. Plus she felt guilty that she was hiding Vergil from Dante.

She laid down beside him as he pulled the covers over them to snuggle her close with a deep sigh. She allowed herself to curl into his arms and found it was just as comfortable as that one night, except they were in a much closer proximity.

"Dante," she began but he cut her off.

"Just go to sleep. I'm not going to attack you," he paused then added "Unless you want me to?"

She pinched the side of his ribcage and he squirmed.

"Ok, ok! No attacking!"

She let him go and nestled back in close. She didn't know why she allowed him so close when she let no one even breathe at her crossways. It had been years since Dante had taken her in, since that first meeting in Temen-Ni-Gru. He had become her friend somehow and perhaps deep down she got as much comfort from being held by him as he seemed to. Maybe somewhere deep down she did love him, and perhaps that was what had scared her about Vergil the night before. Keeping him secret from Dante threatened the trust he had in her and in turn threatened their relationship. He did these things and allowed her close because he believed he could trust she would never hurt him.

_Is that all you do...?_

She pushed her face into his chest to hide it from him, as if he could see the guilt written all over it. She would not see Vergil again, and feign knowledge she had from this point on. If Vergil wanted to see Dante then he would all on his own. As for her, she would be happy to never see his face again.

Lady woke slowly sometime later to find herself wrapped in the two blankets and missing one Dante to go along with it. She sat up on her arms to look around but she saw no sign of him. Then as she dropped her head onto the pillow a small peice of paper fell from the back of the couch. Her eyes adjusted to Dante's unaturally pretty handwriting, one thing he had always been embarressed about, and read it aloud.

_Lady-_

_I had a job tonight late which is why you caught me napping. You looked so cute I couldn't bare to wake you up. Took plenty of pictures though to remember it by..._

"Idiot!"

_... just kidding._

"Bastard."

_Feel free to stay over if you're still tired, if not I'll catch you bright and early tomorrow._

_Sincerely... Stupid, jerk, bastard or any other choice terms you've used while reading this._

"You forgot moron," she chuckled at the peice of paper.

Lady nestled back down into the warm blankets, still clutching the note as she began dozing back off to sleep. She felt so warm, and somehow safe as she nuzzled herself into Dante's blankets. The idea of going home wasn't something she wanted to think about, considering she had this feeling Vergil might show up there again.

What had scared her the most was that Vergil was Dante's twin, and how when he had grabbed her images of things best left to her dreams came flooding to the surface. It was easy with Dante because he seemed resolved that she wouldn't fall for his tricks, so she didn't have to worry about him taking advantage of her. Vergil though... she had no clue what his intentions were when he grabbed her the night before.

Lady groaned as she buried her face in the pillow. Truth be told her first impression of Vergil in the tower had been curiosity. The contrast between brothers was so different it was amazing. She had secretly joked that if she were to ever fall for one it would've been Vergil because he wasn't the clown Dante was. Even the first time his eyes connected to hers she fell prey to a little glimmer of a blush at his hard stare. It was the first time she had ever fallen victim to an instantanious crush. She called it that because in the same second she felt a twinge of something he had attacked her and pushed all other thoughts out of her head. Crush forgotten, she wanted to kill the bastard.

One never forgets the embarressment of a first crush though, and what happened the night before was proof of that. As much as she had given Dante a hard time back then she internally wouldn't deny they were both extremely good looking. Almost TOO much so for their own good. It made Dante cocky, and Vergil indifferent.

Vergil's words kept coming to her mind about the relationship she shared with Dante. Secretly she did harbour affection for the devil hunter, but Lady was not the type to act on such feelings. She had his friendship and that would always be enough for her. It had to be, because she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

Her mind eased, cleared and she fell back into sleep.

It was dark by the time she stirred for the third time that day, the only difference being that Dante had apparently returned, because she could feel him nestled against her again, pinned between her and the back of the couch. She sighed deeply, intending to see if she couldn't just fall back asleep so she wouldn't have to go home. He stirred slightly, reaching his hands up to take her face in them before pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

"Pervert," she mumbled when he had pulled back, but then his hands slowly directed her face upward and he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Dante..." Her voice seemed to tremble as she lifted a hand to take his wrist. "What..."

He silenced her with a much deeper kiss that sent hot electric coarsing through every nerve. She couldn't believe he was kissing her, let alone that she was letting him. She had planned to contain her feelings for him and was resolute that he would never take advantage of her like this. Yet a part of her had always wished he had tried, and here it was.

If it had been anyone but him, or if it had been years earlier things wouldn't have gone this far. But since it was him, the first person since her childhood she truly felt she could trust she couldn't help but love it. The fact she didn't taste alcohol on his mouth eased her that this was something he did soberly and possibly from his heart.

She felt his hand move up her arm until the fingers intertwined with her own carefully, gently locking together. She sighed as she leaned her head back when he found the curve of her throat, her muscles straining upward towards his warm mouth as it sought her skin with such urgent need.

Her agile hands ran along his back, trailing down his spine until she found the bottom of the starched shirt and pulled it up to feel the soft skin beneath it. Except the skin there was not smooth at all, but rough and...

Lady pushed herself away from him and off the couch as she groped blindly for the tall floor lamp at the end of the couch, finally making contact with its cold steel before finding the switch and turning it on.

She saw the white hair and blue eyes watching her, but to her horror it was not Dante laying casually on the couch.

It was Vergil...


	2. Beyond the Veil

**I love evil Vergil...lol I REALLY do! This chapter went a lot longer than where I cut it, having been one of those really ambitious chapters where I wanted to end with a scene I've already written... and realizing it would've been 20 pages long if I did...lol So I cut it and will just take less time writing up the next chapter hopefully!**

**My updates are going to start slowing down, if only because at the end of this month I will be meeting up with my beta reader DevilWriterN for the first time! Her and I have been working on a side project for the last couple of months we hope to see become a reality somewhere down the road, so we're meeting to go over the kind of things you can't over the phone or via instant message :D**

**I will try to update when I can though, and pace the updates out enough to not make you wait too long if possible.**

**Hoping you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 2**

Lady stared down in horror at Vergil's relaxed form on the couch. She noted somehow that his clothes were once again clean, mended and he carried that air of unbreakable arrogance as he surveyed her through intimidating blue eyes.

"What are you doing?! Does Dante know you're here?" She asked slightly hysterical at what had just occurred. She found herself clutching to her shirt to hide the part of her neck his lips had just been devouring.

"Of course not. I merely came to observe him and this interesting life he's made for himself." His eyes fell back to her pointedly. "Interesting indeed."

Lady flushed under his scrutinizing stare.

"How long have you been here?"

"Before you came this afternoon." He replied calmly, watching her from his laying position as he tucked his arms comfortably behind his head on the pillow.

"Bull, he would've sensed you!"

"Not likely. Well, not likely anymore at least. I'm not quite the man I use to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Time has stolen many things from me, and my failure to kill Dante stole my demonic powers. Mundus did not look kindly on failure. All that remains is my strength and cunning." He said bitterly before he sat up and pulled the blankets off of himself. He stood and turned towards her before pulling the shirt off to show the numerous scars that looked more like a long sleeved shirt of skin with how many there were. Almost looking at if his skin were badly burned and healed over, except the lashes were wire fine and criss crossed in every direction.

"What do you want?" She asked once she could tear her eyes from those scars.

"Many things, but I'll keep this really simple for you. I want your help. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What do you need?" She asked warily. She still was wondering why she wasn't beating him senseless for having touched her, or asking why he'd done it in the first place. She didn't want to know.

"I want you to help me perform a spell that will return my rightful powers to me."

"What? You want to cut me up like my father did? Well fuck you!" She spat at him as the anger and pain returned from all those years ago.

"Don't be so dramatic, nothing so extreme as that. I need you because you still have the ability to help me cast it. No blood from you required."

"I don't understand. I don't have any powers."

"Ohhh, don't you? Tell me then... a powerful father with magical abilities and a powerful priestess as your mother you feel you managed to somehow be left out of the genetic equation? If you want proof it's in your eyes..." He smirked as he gazed into her multi-colored orbs.

"My eyes? You're mistaken. Yes my eyes are odd, but I'm human!" She argued.

"You and I Lady are not so different anymore. These weak, human bodies we possess, and yet it is the origin of our souls where our true worth lies. Back then I could sense your power, as if begging to be released from its fleshy container. Even now..." He said gruffly as his eyes lowered to look her up and down with a glazed over look. It was like watching an animal pick up the scent of a mate nearby, and Lady didn't like it one bit.

"Stop it," she growled angrily before his eyes came to rest on hers again. "I'll only help you if you tell Dante--"

Vergil started laughing at her mid sentence, a pompous, mocking laugh deep from his throat that made her want to rip his tongue out.

"Dante will never know about me, I will see to it. You WILL help me, either by choice of by force." He grinned evilly at her. "I wasn't _asking_ for your help, you asked what I was doing here. This is what my intentions are. How nicely this plays out is up to you."

Vergil said no more, opting instead to stare down at her with emotionless eyes as she glared daggers at him.

"Are you insane? WHY would I bother helping you at all?" She snapped.

"You took me in last night didn't you? For the same reason you did that. Dante..." He offered politely. "I know your feelings for my brother, and trust me when I say I can fix it so he will never even want to set his eyes on you."

"Like Dante would believe anything you say."

"Possibly, but even if he did not believe me the fact you haven't told him I returned is liable to do something to your present relationship wouldn't it? And who is he to believe you 100 percent when I show myself and say that I've been back for several months all of which you not only knew I was back but have been sleeping with me for the duration of that time without telling him?"

"You..." Lady started flabbergasted by that statement. The Vergil Dante knew was not one to freely admit to something like that, so if he did there was a chance Dante might've actually believed it. "I'll tell him everything and end this now."

"Go for it. I'd love to see the drama unfold as to why you never told him about how I stayed at your place last night. And then of course after which you knowingly crawled into bed with him as if nothing was wrong. Even better how you willingly succumb to my embrace only moments ago." His eyes twinkled maliciously as a triumphant smile came to his lips at her look of horror.

She wanted to punch him, tell him to shove it and walk out. She almost did as her body twitched like she would move, but stopped itself as she thought of the look on Dante's face if Vergil were to say all of this to him. The memory of Dante lying beside her in tears, along with the memory of only a few hours ago when he'd held her so close... He might've temporarily forgotten that trust for her at seeing his brother alive again, and possibly that combined with the guilt he felt might overshadow the years between them. He may actually believe the bastard. Her chest hurt at the thought, she wanted to sit down at the sudden dizziness of emotions that thought provoked.

"Ready to hear me out now, or would you like me to think of other scenarios in which I could sever you from his side?" Vergil's voice said, and yet Lady barely heard it.

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly as she stared at the floor in disbelief.

"Simple really. I want to use your hidden spiritual powers to take some demonic power from Dante, and in turn hand it over to me."

"NO!" She suddenly yelled at him.

"You are in no position to object. It will not hurt him, it will not kill him and he won't even feel it. All you will do is remain working beside him as you are now, acting like a sponge and soaking in what he gives off. When I am strong enough again you can go on as if you never knew I existed." He said calmly, folding his hands together in front of him as he watched her. "Don't you think Dante would WANT me to get better?"

"Go to him yourself. ASK him to share his power; I'm sure he would do it!" She pleaded with him.

"That ship has sailed and I have my own reasons for not seeing him now. If you love him, value your friendship, and know this is something he would want for me then you _will not _deny me."

Lady knew the circumstances, heard his reassurances of no pain, death, or harm to Dante. Yet something was wrong with this and she felt it regardless. She couldn't help him, and yet she couldn't NOT help him. She had never been so stuck in her entire life and she knew why. It was the reason she never let anyone in, or loved after her mother. Because with loving someone came the need to protect and sacrifice causing one to become weak. She vowed she would never become weak again, and yet she was actually considering doing this...for Dante.

"We'll leave now, and I'll have you back before he returns. You needn't look so troubled. I have not lied to you if that is what you're thinking." He raised a hand to place out before her. "We have an agreement then?"

--

Lady walked behind Vergil and tried to keep her temper in check. The drive there was uncomfortable as he took possession of her bike and caused her to have to sit behind him. It was humiliating to say the very least. No one had ever been on her bike but herself and now Vergil had contaminated it.

They had parked outside of a large run down building on an even worse part of town than where Dante lived. She had never ventured there purely because Dante had told her to steer clear.

"Dark magic's going on there and not the kind of stuff you're use to."

"If it's so dark then why haven't you cleaned it out yet?" She'd asked him.

"Because unfortunately I require their services from time to time for special missions. I can get away with going in because they fear me. You look like dinner to them."

So here she was Chicken Ala-Lady for the entire neighborhood to feast their eyes upon and Vergil who looked as if he could care less. She tried to keep her focus on his back, not allowing her eyes to wander to random strangers who gave an air of dirty sin as they glared at her.

As she walked past a small group of figures huddled close over a flaming drum she felt a tug on her skirt and turned to slap a hand that had grabbed her. She didn't see which it was, but as she turned to continue walking she smacked into Vergil's chest as he glared over her towards the group.

"Stay close to me, and if that happens again get out of my way quickly." He rumbled as he took her hand and pulled her along. Lady only nodded, wanting to hurry this up as quickly as possible.

They were headed to the place Vergil said her unknown powers could be released, and somehow she had this odd image of her body splitting in two and some mist like creature crawling out of her. He'd only laughed at it.

"Absurd the way you human's think. It is a dormant magic that flows in your blood, never reaching its potential because you were unaware of it yourself. I'm simply taking you to someone who, through magic, can help your body remember it is there. Like flipping a switch..." he'd said before she gave him a look that said she still didn't quite get it. "OK, you humans seem to indulge in food, so let's use that as an analogy. It would be like never having tasted ice cream, and then upon tasting it through persuasion of a friend find you are rather fond of it almost the instant it touches your tongue. From then on you don't have to think WHY you like it, you just do."

She hadn't wanted to hear him talk about ice cream, but OK. That seemed to be a better analogy since she was rather fond of ice cream. Although this was neither the time or the place...

They arrived at a set of stairs heading down from the sidewalk to a path leading out to a small industrial lot that was overgrown with tall grass, dirt and rocks.

"I thought you said we were going somewhere?" She asked as she stared around at the empty place.

"We're here," he replied as he turned to look at her. "Take this." He handed over something wrapped in a dark cloth. She folded the fabric back and saw a rather old and rusty looking knife.

"What's this?"

"Protection in case we get separated. Strong enough to kill a lesser demon in one swipe. I stole it from Dante." Vergil mused as he looked around.

"I could kill you with this you know," she said looking up at him. His face looked down to hers and he took a step close to her, taking the hand holding the knife and forcing her to press the tip to his heart.

"You could. But would you?" He asked pointedly down at her. It wasn't smugness, but an actual question. She watched as he let her hand go and she kept the tip right where it was. Maybe he knew she wouldn't because even if Dante didn't know he was alive could she live with the knowledge that Dante grieved over the guilt of killing Vergil and never being able to tell him how Vergil really died. By her hands... Damned if she told him to comfort him, damned if she didn't for her own guilt.

She let her hand fall and she slipped the blade into one of the concealed sheaths strapped to her thigh under her skirt. She looked up to see him watching her putting it there before his eyes wandered back to stare around.

He began walking forward towards nothing at all and then stopped.

"Give me your hand, and no matter what do NOT let it go. Understand?"

He put his hand out and she slowly took it, wondering what exactly it was he was going to do. Once it was secure in his own he began walking forward and suddenly half of his body vanished into the scenery. She gasped, but he squeezed her hand tight and yanked on her, causing her to walk through the veil between the world she knew and the one she was now in.

"What?" Her voice asked in amazement as she was suddenly in the entryway of a house. She looked where they'd just walked in and saw... the front door. She turned to inquire further but he merely pulled her along.

He took the steps with her following at his heels. The house was void of life, or at least seemed as much. That was until she felt someone grab her leg. She gasped and turned around to see some indistinguishable creature coming out of the stairs as if it were part of it. It was trying to pull her down.

"BACK off!" Vergil's voice boomed suddenly from behind her, causing her to startle. The creature hissed as it stared without eyes at the two and slowly melted back into the floor. Making sure to leave angry scratch marks down her leg as it went.

"W-what was that?!" Lady asked as she pulled herself up to stand on the single step beside him, still grasping his hand.

"Pray you never find out."

He continued upwards, but rather than letting her trail behind he had curled the arm holding her hand up to his chest, forcing her to walk at his side. She kept eyeing the stairs as they went, and once they were on the landing she felt a bit calmer.

"Don't let your guard down just yet," he whispered as he pulled a flashlight out from his coat and pointed it down the hall. Dozens of humanoid, faceless figures like the one that came out of the floor hissed from either side of the walls before pulling themselves back in.

"Vergil..." She whispered, feeling growing anxiety at having to walk the long and narrow corridor with those things hiding in the walls.

"Just remain by my side. I will guide you." He whispered as his eyes watched around them keenly. The things bowed back into the wall out of either fear or respect, but as soon as they passed Lady heard them come back out to watch the two walk towards the end of the hall. They were whispering excitedly in a language she was unfamiliar with. At the very end of the hall sat a door slightly ajar with a soft light glowing from within.

Vergil reached a hand out and pushed, letting the door open the rest of the way on its own. Inside a rocking chair was the first noticeable thing in the room. It was sitting purposefully next to a window with its back to them, and while empty it was rocking very gently. Vergil pushed her in first, never relinquishing his grasp on her hand as he followed. The door slowly shut behind them, and while this troubled Lady it didn't seem to bother Vergil.

"I smell blood of Sparda... is that you Dante?" A voice called from everywhere and nowhere at all. Vergil said nothing and Lady just looked around. "Must be Vergil then yes? For Dante would never shut his mouth long enough to consider the question."

The voice sounded amused and a dark shape like smoke began to fill in the missing space in the rocking chair. It was like watching dust pixelate from black and white to color. Next thing an old man with long white hair, beard and matching silver eyes was looking at them. Wait no... One of his eyes was white, giving him the look of a blind man, but the other was pure silver and sharp enough to show this was no raving lunatic.

Vergil bowed cordially and when Lady didn't mimic his actions he gave her a side long glare.

"It's quite alright. I'm not some omnipotent being, and we both know you'd rather run me through than bow before me," he said keenly as he resumed his rocking, pulling at a worn old blanket that was across his lap. "In fact if you weren't so desperate you would've never sought me out in the first place, correct?"

Lady looked from one to the other and could feel the heat of Vergil's glare. She blinked at the old man, never thinking anyone would talk to Vergil like that, but Vergil said nothing in return.

"You seek aid do you?" He asked from his position in the chair, eyeing them interestedly.

"We do." Vergil stated. The man's eyes fell to Lady.

"And you?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Me too," she replied hoping that was the correct thing to say.

"My location may be in the least respectable of districts, but do not think me a fool son of Sparda. I know what you seek and your purpose for it. I advise you to turn back now and not look back. Fate has shown you favor, given you a second chance and this is how you repay her?" He asked over his pressed together fingertips.

"Do not toy with me. I have weighed the consequences of my actions and have found no other recourse. I will not be swayed."

"Your course of actions thus far, while weighed and thought out has brought you and this world nothing but misery. Is it your wish to court death yet again?"

"It is my wish to be fully restored. Beyond that what I choose to do is no one's business but my own." Vergil said in a surprisingly polite tone despite his words.

"You are a fool then and you as well for aiding him in this."

Lady looked at him and felt her face flush. It wasn't like she WANTED to be there. In her opinion she was on the old man's side.

"Will you do it or not?" Vergil asked as he stood calmly by Lady's side. Did the old man already know what they'd come for? She had a bad feeling about all this.

"Perhaps. What do you offer in compensation for this?"

Vergil looked confused for a moment, as if he had not heard of this particular tidbit.

"No, I don't typically require anything but you will have to prove yourselves worthy of my help." He eyed Vergil with tired eyes and a thoughtful smirk. "How hard are you willing to fight for the ability to restore your powers?"

"To the death," he replied calmly. Lady just turned and stared at him as if he were the stupidest thing she had ever seen. He ignored her.

"Very well. We shall fight then, and to the victor goes the spoils."

"One request. The girl is human..." Vergil began.

"Ahhh...," he waved his hand and suddenly Lady felt weightless, yet somehow more solid than she had a moment before.

"What...?" She started to ask, but Vergil cut her off.

"Later." Vergil replied as he let go of her hand for the first time. Something felt different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Vergil walked towards the chair.

Lady thought they were both idiots. One was a feeble old man in a rocking chair and the other was a castrated ex demon. Were they going to have a thumb war, or maybe breath on each other till one passed out? Even so, Vergil wasn't going to honestly face an old man was he?! That didn't seem a fair fight considering his lingering human strength and youth.

As the thought crossed her mind the man feebly stood up, and as he lifted the blanket from his lap up into the air a wind raced through room. As the blanket fell to the ground Lady had to hold her breath as a beautiful youth stood tall and strong where the old man had just been. The same silver eyes now sharp and sparkling, but the white hair deep ebony, sleek and soft against his silken robes.

"Appearances...," he said towards Lady with a deep bow. "Are merely skin deep."

"Artemis." Vergil said cordially.

"Vergil... It has been a while."

"I should've known it was you."

"Probably would've if you still had your powers. Dante visits often you know, and inquires about you."

"What have you told him?" Vergil asked emotionless.

"I don't have the heart to tell him one way or another. But after today I may finally be able to tell him with all certainty that you are dead." He replied as he pulled out dual blades.

"What happened to your master?"

"Dead, of course. How else does an apprentice become the master?" Artemis chuckled conversationally as he took his fighting stance. Vergil pulled Yamato from his side.

"Wait a second, you're not really gonna fig..."

The two launched themselves at one another, and it was readily apparent that Vergil was the weaker of the two when he was slammed backwards as he tried to keep the crossed blades at bay.

"Are you crazy?!" Lady yelled at Vergil suddenly lunging back to avoid getting caught in the fray.

"You should listen to your companion..."

"No more than I'd listen to Dante," Vergil growled as he swung Yamato this way and that to deflect the quickening pace at which Artemis slashed at him.

"There in lies your problem."

He lunged one blade up to distract Vergil's blade and a split second later pushed the other towards his abdomen, slicing through the fabric of his shirt and grazing his skin just enough to scratch him as Vergil pressed away from him. Artemis grabbed hold of the wrist holding Yamato and flung him across the room as if he were no heavier than a doll. He hit the mantelpiece of the stone fireplace hard, causing it to crack and pieces to fall onto Vergil as he hit the floor.

"Stop it!" Lady yelled at Artemis. "He's not as strong as you! It's not a fair fight!"

"Quiet!" Vergil hissed suddenly standing to push dust from his clothing from the broken fireplace. Lady glowered at him.

Artemis walked over and grabbed Vergil by the hair, flinging his head back to stare at him.

"Are you so stubborn as to continue this farce till death?" He asked seriously.

Vergil swung Yamato at him, but he disappeared and appeared behind him. He kicked him in the back causing him to fall forward onto all fours. He reached again for his sword, but Artemis kicked it from his hands.

"Even Yamato doesn't come when beckoned to you anymore. Admit defeat and I'll let you live."

"Never..."

He kicked his kneeling form in the stomach, causing Vergil to fall onto his side, before he kicked him in the spine making him lay on his back. He arched his back in pain and Lady could see actual blood and bruises on Vergil when Artemis knelt beside him and punched him. In all the years by Dante's side she had gotten so use to them healing over, but these did not. No matter how much she wished they would just go away slowly Vergil's beautiful face was turning unrecognizable as Artemis laid into him full force.

"Ready to accept your failure Vergil?" He asked as he finally sat back to view his handiwork. Vergil spit blood at his face and Artemis grinned. "You stubborn jackass."

He pulled out one of his blades.

"I've always wondered if you have a heart in that body of yours. Think it's time we find out?"

Artemis brought the blade tip to Vergil's chest and he let out a yell as it pierced the skin, red flowing from the wound. Then a shot rang out and everything was quiet.

"Well..."

Lady stood with her gun pointed at Artemis with a look of disgust and anger on her face. Artemis was looking at his chest where he had a bullet hole that was still smoking. He looked up at Lady with an amused smirk.

"That hurt..."

"Let him go already," she growled at him. "I'll shoot you again I swear."

"Why should I let him go?" He inquired sitting just next to where Vergil lay on the floor. She gave him a strange look. "I need a good reason, or else I'll kill him."

"Because it's not a fair fight."

"Noo. Come on you know the answer to this. THINK."

"Ok, you are obviously out of your mind."

"True, but still not a valid response." Artemis grinned as he placed the knife to Vergil's throat. "Let's really try thinking this time."

Lady stood trembling, watching that knife at Vergil's throat as his eyes rolled upward to stare at her. His eyes did not beg or plead with her, but looked annoyed that his life was put in her hands. It only steeled her back bone as she returned his glare.

"Dante." Lady answered once she tore her eyes from Vergil's to stare into the smiling face of Artemis. "He's your friend isn't he? What good would killing Vergil accomplish other than to hurt him further?"

"Do you love this man?" Artemis asked bluntly, pointing down at Vergil. Lady's eyes widened obscenely.

"NO!" She said resolutely. "He's EVIL."

"Ahhhh, so it's the other one... I see, I see."

The blade in Artemis' hand vanished into smoke and he stood to walk towards Lady, who held her ground.

"Love is one of our greatest and most cursed emotions. It makes the weak strong, and the strong weak. We break so easily and yet it can ascend us to divinity when given the chance to take hold." He continued. He lifted a hand towards her and she glowered at him. "I will not harm you. I am a peaceful man by nature. I see the value in balance. You cannot have hate without love. Cannot take without giving."

Lady allowed him near and he took up her hand to stare at it.

"Will he be OK?" Lady asked as she noticed Vergil trying to recover from his assault.

"Him? Isn't he always?" He smiled as he traced a circle in her hand and then pressed his palm to her own. "I see... You really are human then, and what a soul... You have your mother's you know."

"What are you doing?"

She was really beginning to get annoyed with his fumbling, and especially at him bringing up her mother. His eyes opened though to watch her and somehow she felt comfort at seeing his face. It was like having Dante there with her again, telling her everything would be all right.

"He has endured his test, and this is yours. A lot less dramatic, but I need to be sure."

She peered around him as she heard shuffling and saw Vergil standing again, wiping his bloody lip on the blanket Artemis had discarded earlier. His swollen eye watched her from beneath his fallen and unruly hair as if to emote _you had better pass your test._ Lady felt a sudden urge to stick her tongue out at him, but held it at bay when she heard Artemis laugh.

"I like the way you think. I recommend flipping him off, but that is just my personal opinion."

"Please don't do that." She said annoyed. So he could read thoughts too... great.

"Forgive me, some habits die hard... You have a very old soul too. Be still my beating heart, but there are snags and thorns. Yet it still shines as it did the day you were born. Amazing... You are indeed worthy of your place." Artemis continued as Lady didn't understand a word he was saying. She wanted to think some negative things about him, but thought better of it since he probably could hear her every thought.

"I can."

Lady pulled her hand back peevishly and he only smiled at her before turning to Vergil.

"I will get it ready; in the mean time make yourselves at home."


	3. Defiance

**-Cries- This is the last night of my vacation with DevilWriterN and I'm sad to see all the fun coming to a close! So of course I had to work on a story to make myself feel better...lol Since this chapter was mostly written for a while now I felt it time to finally finish it off since I've been dying to post the end scene of this chapter for some time now. Originally it was in Chapter 2, but I discovered more ground needed to be covered before I could get there. :)**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter between the Lady/Vergil interaction and some more fun with Artemis. I swear... We watched the entire DMC anime series this week and on Volume 3 there is a character named Mobius in one of the episodes...lol For a short time in the beginning of the episode I couldn't help but think **_**He's like Artemis!**_** Then as the episode progressed I realized that wasn't the case...lol It was more his personality early on in the episode that caught my eye, but it did make me laugh seeing him interact with the anime Dante. :D Love the sundae scene at the beginning.**

**FYI: I am really behind on replying to my reviews, but I will reply to them all when I get home. Promise!**

**Anywho! R&R, enjoy! **

* * *

_Under blue moon I saw you  
So soon you'll take me  
Up in your arms, too late to beg you  
Or cancel it, though I know it must be  
The killing time  
Unwillingly mine..._

_Fate  
Up against your will  
Through the thick and thin  
He will wait until  
You give yourself to him..._

**-"Killing Moon" by Echo and the Bunnymen**

* * *

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 3**

The room was dark and silent, lit only by the fire now burning in the fireplace which had somehow rebuilt itself under Artemis' care before he left the two alone. Lady stood by the only window in the room, noting that it did in fact look out onto the industrial lot. Vergil was leaning against the fireplace, and despite his bruises, cuts and injuries looked as normal as he ever did. Somehow relaxed. Yet rigid in his stature.

"You lied to me," she finally said when she gave up on Artemis returning soon to begin whatever it was they needed to do. Vergil said nothing at this, so she turned and walked to stand face to face

with him by the mantle. "You never said anything about tests, or having to fight for this."

"You are mistaken. I could not have lied about something I myself did not know." He replied coolly without even looking at her. She watched him hard, scrutinizing that answer then looked towards the mantle instead. Her eyebrow lifted as a first aid kit that was not there a second ago had suddenly appeared by her arm when she watched Vergil. It made her look quickly around as if to see someone but no one else was around.

"Who is he?" Lady asked as she turned to open the box and began to take things out.

"He is Nephilim, one of the very last now that his master before him has passed." He replied solemnly. When Lady did not answer right away he took the hint. "I couldn't explain it to you in technical terms because in your world they are creatures of many faces. Some texts

call them children of fallen angels, while others call them demons. They are found in many religious books and yet still their origin is unknown to us, or how they have survived all this time. Some say their appearance in the human world is a sign of catastrophe for whomever they come in contact with." He looked thoughtful for a moment as he gazed into the flames. "Who knows... Perhaps we're both going to hell for being here." He finished smugly at her.

"Don't say that." Lady growled. "He doesn't seem evil to me, just a little... whacked in the head. He said he was peaceful."

"There is an oddball in every family. He has this self righteous notion of peace and balance where if a positive intervenes upon a negative it will balance itself out. He uses his gift of sight and power to be that intervening factor, which is against his kind. They are known for helping without caring for consequences, almost finding delight in the rippling and usually negative effect it causes. Artemis prefers the hand holding method where he keeps balance by intervening. Normally I'd steer clear of his help, but unfortunately he is the only one within a short distance who has the power to help me."

Vergil looked angry at this fact. Having to seek out aid when it was apparent that he wanted none from anyone. Perhaps even disgusted with him self for having brought Lady along. To rely on a human.

"Doesn't that mean he will try to interfere with you somehow?"

"There is no intervening factor that will sway me from my goal, even Artemis knows this. To think he'd even try is laughable."

Lady grabbed a large bandage from the box and moved towards Vergil who said nothing as she lifted the side of his torn shirt. He was cut, but not so deep that it would be deadly.

"I think he was playing with you."

"No doubt he was," he replied as he dropped his hand down and handed her something to clean the wound with. It made her face redden, somehow thinking he might object to her doing this, but when he handed her that it was almost like he was assisting...a servant.

"What do you expect of me Vergil?" She asked as she looked up to meet his dull eyes.

"Obedience and nothing more. Do as you're told and there won't be any prob-ahh" Vergil hissed when Lady swiped the antibiotic wipe against his cut roughly while internally grinning. _Take that asshole._

"Oh, did that hurt?" She asked in bitter sweetness before pressing the bandage to lie against the skin.

"Unfortunately it did." He hissed at her giving her the impression pain wasn't something he was use to feeling normally.

"What else has your lack of powers affected?"

He ignored this question, taking the bandage from her hand and deciding to finish it on his own. So she went and leaned against the wall to wait for Artemis and watch Vergil patch himself up. For once Vergil seemed at odds at doing something as he tried his best to apply the bandage himself. After all their wounds healed without aid of medicine, so he could shrug such a cut off and continue moving forward without pause. Yet now he would have to be careful not to get injured.

"So it's true then is it?" Vergil asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You and Dante."

"That is none of your business and you'd do well to remember you're only alive because of me." She growled at him indignantly.

"You think he could possibly ever reciprocate your feelings?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Especially with that smug _know it all _tone in your voice. Did Artemis knock something loose up there? You OWE me now Vergil. Not only for helping you in the first place but now because I saved your ass. So you might want to treat me with a little bit of respect."

Lady turned from him to gaze angrily out the window. She didn't know why, but the words he said about Dante stung. Of course she knew Dante was a lothario, but somehow when her feelings began to surface she had managed to forget for a time. Vergil's words were like salt water pressed against a forgotten cut that suddenly burned with anger and embarrassment.

She sighed deeply and crossed her arms across her chest as she watched his image in the glass before her. He paused, then put a cold pack he took from the kit up against his swollen eye. She continued to gnaw on her lip, trying to get her anger under control. Then after a long time of silence a question popped into her head to help ease the maddening silence.

"How did you meet Artemis?" Lady asked conversationally as she watched his reflection in the glass.

"I didn't meet him. He met me when he was still only an apprentice. I studied with his master for a time and had to merely tolerate the man's presence."

"You guys seem friendly enough."

"Hardly... Again I must tolerate the buffoon all for the sake of restoration." Vergil said with a derisive laugh, as if being friends with Artemis was absurd.

"Tolerate or not, we'll always be best buddies Vergil." Artemis' voice came from nowhere.

"Damn you, how long have you been wasting precious time?" Vergil growled as he looked for signs of him.

"Somewhere between your horridly inaccurate description of me, and buffoon. I'm the buffoon and yet you're coming to me for aid. What exactly does that make you?" Artemis continued as he appeared leaning against the wall by Lady who wasn't even trying to hide her laughter. "See? She gets it."

"I don't have time to play your ridiculous games Artemis."

"Oh go tolerate yourself." Artemis said dismissively as he turned to Lady. "You ready to go then?"

Artemis offered Lady his arm and she lifted a brow at it.

"It is a pity chivalry is dead among your kind, but you will find those old enough to remember it find it second nature."

"How old are you?" Lady asked curiously as she hesitated before taking his arm. He curled it close and began walking for the door.

"Among my kind we do not calculate time. So even if I wanted to I couldn't tell you my true age in human terms simply because time passes a lot more quickly when you do not pay attention to it." He replied thoughtfully.

"You look younger than me..."

"This is merely a shadow I use to convey myself to you within this realm, as my true spiritual form would probably cause your head to explode." He chuckled as if that was a comical thing before turning to smile at her. "I have a body that was born into your world which I use to walk it of course, but my essence is much older I assure you." He continued before adding with a smirk. "Does this form please you?"

"It's OK." Lady said looking away to mask the slight blush on her face as those piercing silver eyes teased her and a tendril of his silken hair blew up to rest against her shoulder.

Somewhere behind them Vergil followed and she heard him give an impatient click of his tongue at their conversation, obviously not caring to be privy to it.

"He's just jealous he can't make you blush like that." Artemis offered at that and somehow it made her laugh. Possibly because any strike against Vergil right now made her feel better. When she was alone with Vergil he was so in control, but somehow seemed defeated in the shadow of the handsome and kind man next to her. It was rather odd actually, but possibly it was Vergil knowing he'd have to play the game to win and so he merely _tolerated_ them until the time he would need them no more.

"By the way. What are the things in the walls?" Lady asked when they passed the hallway without seeing anything out of the ordinary. "Are they your bodyguards?"

"Does it seem like I would need one?"

"Well, no... but."

"Did they frighten you?"

"No." Lady lied and he seemed to catch on.

"Neothen havinay spegon," he seemed to whisper very lowly, and next thing one of the faceless creatures appeared just in front of them. Lady involuntarily squeezed Artemis' arm and took a step back. "Don't be afraid. Think of them as an alarm system that notifies me of unexpected and sometimes..." he turned to look at Vergil. "...unwanted guests. To me though they are my only companions."

The creature reached a hand out to him, and Artemis took it without hesitation. He pulled Lady forward and she felt creeped out as the faceless creature turned towards her. It reached another hand out to her, and with an encouraging glance from Artemis she took it. The clawed fingers were gentle and did not tug or scratch.

"See?" Artemis whispered towards her. Lady shook its hand and a bit of a smile lit her face.

"What are they?"

"Old souls that I saved from eternal damnation. Some of them are my fallen brethren who can no longer keep form. So they use the energy of this realm to move and be seen. Everything you see before you except my self and them is only an illusion that they manipulate to get around. A guise for intruder's, or in your case welcomed guests." He winked at her.

"So... what you did to me earlier?"

"Human's cannot enter here alone because they cannot exist within this plain. Vergil carried you here with what power still lays within him, and as long as he kept your hand close you would not fade into oblivion. I merely gave you a spark that would make you real within this realm." He responded as if he knew the question before it formed in her mind.

"Oh."

They continued to walk, leaving the creature behind to slink back into the wall before making it to the steps and heading down to the main foyer.

"So, how is this done?" Lady asked once she remembered a spell was to be performed. She somehow saw an elaborate incantation done in a circular room with candles everywhere and blood symbols being written on her body. A shiver ran up her spine as the sudden image of her and Vergil kneeling before one another naked crossed her mind.

"How is what done my dear?" Artemis inquired as he stopped their walking to turn towards her.

"The spell to give me this ability."

"Ohhh, that." He said as he stepped by the door and opened it. "We already did it." Artemis continued as he ushered them to begin leaving.

"WHAT?" Vergil finally spoke up incredulously. "What do you mean it's already done?"

"What did you think I was doing when I left you two alone?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Now you two be on your way."

"I should kill you for wasting my time Artemis." Vergil growled as he took a few steps towards him, puffing his chest out indignantly.

"By this time tomorrow you'll be thanking me."

"You had better hope so." Vergil continued threateningly before walking out the door and disappearing beyond the veil. Lady turned towards Artemis.

"Did you really do it?" Lady asked as she looked at him cautiously. She didn't feel any different.

"Rest assured I did. I must warn you that there are some unpleasant side effects but if you..." Artemis began but suddenly an arm reached through the veil beyond the door and pulled her through.

"HEY!" Lady yelled once they were back in the human realm, wrenching her wrist from Vergil's hand. "You ass, he was telling me something important!"

"Do not listen to a word he has to say, and from this moment forward you are to have nothing to do with Artemis. Do you hear me?"

Lady gave him a side long glare as her head turned back to where the entryway was. Vergil forcefully grabbed her chin to turn her back to look at him.

"Do you hear me?" He repeated with bite in his tone. She slapped his hand off.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go to Dante."

"Now?!"

"Of course. I wish to see if what Artemis says is truth." Vergil replied as he began walking away from her.

"Wait! How will I find you?" She called after him.

"Don't worry. I will find you," he said calmly before teleporting away leaving Lady to contemplate how exactly the next bit of this was going to work out.

--

She took a few deep breaths as she stood outside of Devil May Cry. She was hoping that Dante had not yet made it back from his mission, giving her cause to steal his extra bedroom for the night to sleep on it. She still had no clue how this mojo was going to work, and the fact that Artemis spoke of side effects made her stomach drop out every time she thought of it.

When she felt she had herself together Lady put her hand out and pulled the door open. Inside the lights were on, but if Dante was there he didn't appear to be in the main area of the building. She cautiously stepped within, but as she made it past the door suddenly a pair of strong arms came up from behind her and clamped on.

"Dude, I thought you'd take forever to come in here. Why were you standing out there all this time?" Dante asked with a bit of a laugh.

Lady however barely heard it, because there was a rushing sound in her ears as her entire body tensed. It wasn't out of fright at being snuck up on, in fact if it had been reflex she would've shot him without a second thought.

No, what coursed through her veins at his close proximity was beyond anything she had ever felt before. Warmth rushed through her from the top of her toenail to the tip of her longest hair causing her to shiver involuntarily in Dante's embrace. Something foreign was flowing into her, and despite her fear that the process may be painful she actually found pleasure in the feeling now engulfing her.

"You OK?" Dante asked as he no doubt felt her body quiver again. Lady tried to find words to tell him that not only was she not OK, but if he didn't stop touching her she was going to attack him. Then it occurred to her that didn't mean attacking him in a guns and swords kind of way.

Then she felt him turning her when she didn't answer, and when she saw his face her breath kind of caught in her throat. Was he always this beautiful? She knew he was good looking, but somehow right now as this spell worked its way through her he seemed to be even more so. She could smell his cologne as if her nose were sensitive to everything about him. She could almost pinpoint the places on his neck he'd splashed aftershave.

When she was completely turned towards him she felt her body working against her as her legs lost a bit of her strength, causing her to fall into him.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked comically.

"I-need to go home."

Lady's stomach dropped and her eyes winced when she heard that sentence said in a low moan. How the hell was that possible?! What exactly was this spell doing to her?! She had to escape somehow before things went from bad to worse.

Dante tilted her head back and felt her forehead, causing their bodies to touch as she curved into him.

"You sure you're feeling OK?" Dante asked. "Wanna play doctor and find out?"

Lady let her eyes roll, although from his stupid joke or from the pulsating feeling in her abdomen when his hips met hers she wasn't sure.

Then she was staring at his mouth which was soft looking when compared to the roughness of his upper lip where stubble was still apparent. A paradox if ever she saw one, but they intrigued her as he said more. Things were getting hazy, and something was building. Almost like a cup getting dangerously full to spilling over.

"Dante..." She gasped as she pulled herself to lie against his shoulder so she wasn't looking at his mouth anymore. What would she have done if they continued to dance before her eyes? She already wanted him before this damn spell, but now those feelings were magnifying dangerously.

She hoped he would sense her anguish and let her go, do what she found she could not. However he returned her embrace and she shivered again as she felt his warm breath against her neck.

_Let me go Dante... please let me go._

As she opened her mouth to protest, to speak those words her lips brushed his neck and she tasted something sweet. She always figured Dante would taste like gun powder, or engine grease, but he tasted... sublime. She tried to fight it, but she opened her mouth wide and licked his neck from collar to ear as if he were an ice cream cone.

She felt his body quiver and knew she was in dangerous territory to the point it freaked her out.

"Lady." Dante whispered huskily into her ear before pressing a kiss to her ear lobe. The resulting jolt from that sensation gave her a bit of her senses back, and out of instinct did exactly what her reflexes would normally cause her to do. The only thing she could do to stop this from progressing.

She pulled her hand gun out, pressed it to his temple and pulled the trigger. She barely flinched, knowing all too well that within a half hour he would be just fine, more than likely trying to get the gun powder taste out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Lady said as she knelt down beside Dante's fallen form. She tried to reach out to touch him, but found the closer she got to him the more those intense feelings returned to her. In that moment Lady felt hollow inside. She cared for this man, and always took comfort in his embrace. Vergil had turned that comfort into fear with a single spell, and no longer would she take comfort in Dante's arms.

She at least pulled the blanket off the couch and put it over him in some desperate attempt to prove she could still care for him somehow even if she couldn't touch him. She was in a foul mood and thought that if Vergil knew what was good for him he would give her a few days to cool off.

She turned towards the door and headed out into the cold night, not stopping until she had made it to her apartment.

--

Lady quietly walked through her front door and dropped her keys on the table next to it. She let out a deep sigh and tried to determine exactly what it was she was doing. She didn't know if she could handle this anymore, between the guilt she felt at lying to Dante and the intense feelings that seemed to magnify when he was close to her. It made it impossible for her to be near him, which was one of the things she enjoyed recently. It made her feel like sulking. She wanted to kill Vergil for doing this to her.

No, she was wrong... she wanted to kill him because he was sitting on her couch when she entered her living room.

"Evening," he said smugly as he watched her from the center of the couch. His arms were stretched out along the back making it impossible for her to sit without being close to a part of him. His long legs were on her coffee table as if he were right at home. His body language matching the high and mighty look on his face.

"Go away," she growled at him sourly.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"Don't play with me Vergil. What do you want?" She asked impatiently as she pushed his feet off her coffee table. He switched tactics to cross one over the other in a more business like position. He gave her a lazy look from head to toe and it didn't improve her mood.

"You've been to see Dante then?"

She paused when he asked her this. Obviously this WOULD be the reason he was there, why should she have thought he came for a friendly chat. She looked away, biting the side of her cheek as she huffed.

"I'll take that as a yes. I can sense it to..."

Lady turned to frown at him at the sound in his voice. Like someone who had caught the scent of their favorite dish and was anticipating that first bite. The look on his face said as much. His eyes were heavy lidded as he gazed up at her from his sitting position. It made her uncomfortable to be eyed like that, just like the first night he came here that had sent her running to her room.

"What do I have to do?" Lady asked figuring some little spell would do it and then he would just LEAVE so she could feel normal again. She was oddly aware that the strange anxiousness brought on when she was around Dante returned, but even worse once she'd spotted Vergil. Like she wanted something from him, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Sit next to me and we will begin."

Lady eyed the couch and couldn't find a spot that didn't occupy a part of him. She didn't like the idea of him being so close to her, and yet somehow she was anticipating it. _What the hell?_

She finally moved to sit to his right, making sure to keep enough distance between them. He turned his body towards her. She sat rigidly on the edge of the seat when she couldn't sit back, avoiding his long arm still slung behind her. She kept her eyes on her hands in her lap because she didn't know what else she needed to do, and when his eyes finally found hers the predatory look in them was making her lose her nerve. WHY did he have to look at her like that all the time?! She shivered.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Close your eyes and sit still." He seemed to say in a low voice. She didn't like the idea of closing her eyes in front of him, but it was better than having to look at him. The sooner she got this over with the sooner she could forget he ever happened and things could go back to normal.

She closed her eyes and waited, feeling her heart thumping in her ears as she nervously tried not to move. She wondered if he'd start chanting, or if there would be a bright light. Then it occurred to her that this could possibly be painful. She had never thought about that, or even asked him whether or not it would. Of course he wouldn't have TOLD her if that were the case to prevent her from denying him. Her stomach suddenly dropped out and she popped her eyes open to begin asking him.

Her words died though when she spied him nose to nose with her, that same predatory stare now intensified under heavy white lashes. Before she could question, or think of how exactly to question what exactly he was doing his lips found hers and she instantly felt the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. It was giving, and taking from every inch of her, a tensing of muscles and a tingling sensation that made her gasp. His hand found her jaw and drew her in as he gave her a deep open mouth kiss. Her only saving grace being that he did not use his tongue at all. Somehow though she didn't think that was part of what he was doing now. This was not a kiss so much as him... sucking something from her. She felt herself flush because she couldn't stop it. Something in her needed this, and yet she knew she shouldn't be doing it. Was this the side effect Artemis spoke of? This intense need to be close to Vergil and to just hand herself to him blindly? It didn't sit right with what sense she had left in her.

She found her hand suddenly at his shoulder and she pushed on him. Why was she so weak?! What exactly was he taking from her?

She tried to fight it, but found her nails clasping suddenly to his shirt as if to pull him closer. Images flashed through her mind of him doing more, touching her more and she felt herself crumbling under those images. It was in her head, those revolting, horrifying words... _I want him._

Her body shuddered, her eyes flinching as this thought coursed through her. She felt wet warmth between her thighs and felt like she wanted to die at how much his touch was turning her on. Everything happening at this moment was so far from who she was that it betrayed a lifetime of hard work and struggle. He was making her betray everyone, including herself... She _hated_ him.

Yes... she hated him. For everything he had done, the situation he'd pulled her into, and the new found agony he was creating within her. He possessed her when she didn't want to be possessed. This was not love, but generic lust with no more emotion than the cold man before her could feel. It was as thoughtless and cruel as he was.

Her teeth bared through the mindless kiss as she defied her body and in the process him as well. She caught his lip between her teeth and bit down hard, not knowing any other way to get him away. He flinched back and Lady let out a protest against his mouth, managing to turn her face from his. Immediately the connection was broken and she pushed herself back to the other end of the couch.

"What the _hell_?!" She screamed at him as she covered her mouth with her forearm. He raised an eyebrow at her and seemed to sour immediately, wiping coldly at the blood that dripped from his open lip.

"We're not finished yet," he breathed heavily as he tried to move back towards her. She kicked his hand away and stood up.

"We most _certainly_ are! You... pervert!" She suddenly shrieked as she gained her sense of mind.

"This has nothing to do with perversion, so don't flatter yourself." He said distastefully.

Vergil sat back in his seat unruffled with a devil may care shrug as she glared down at him, a look of hard set unwillingness written all over her face.

"Don't you ever try that again...," she growled feeling herself shaking. Making her even more angry because she couldn't tell if it was anger or the feeling of him touching her that remained after she moved from him.

"You will regret it." He offered.

"I already do! Get out of my house _now_!" She spat venomously.

Vergil stood on command causing Lady to back up, but he did not try to approach her. He reached emotionlessly for his coat which had been slung over the back of the couch.

"You will regret this because what flows in your veins now is not well suited for your human body. Before long you will come to me begging to release you from the torment it brings you..." He said coolly as he walked towards the doorway.

"And if I don't?" She asked stubbornly crossing her arms in defiance.

"It will drive you insane...," he mused as he gave her a wry smirk. "Only I can save you from it, and going to Dante will only make it worse."

"You're lying."

"Am I now? When you realize you need me, _perhaps_ I'll find you." He said as he bowed in a mock way, his eyes looking up at hers for the briefest of moments under heavy lashes. "...if you haven't sought me out by then that is."

With that he vanished, and with his departure Lady's legs finally gave way to the tumultuous shaking that seemed to have wracked her both during and after the two made contact. She knelt on the floor and shivered as she wrapped both arms around her torso, feeling without the pressure of them around her she might come undone, and fall apart right there on her living room carpet.

* * *


	4. Withdrawl

**I don't have much in the way of an A/N, except I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D It's a little shorter than I'm use to, but if I kept it going we would've run seriously long...lol**

**Things go batshit crazy at one point n this chapter, but it's my favorite part...lol Aside from the dark angel scene. Err, just read...lol Enjoy!**

* * *

**Killing Moon **

**Chapter 4**

She fired off another round as the creature ran for her at full speed, gnashing ugly yellowing fangs. It dodged every bullet one by one, zig zagging this way and that to avoid them.

"Fuck this!" Lady growled as she dropped her now empty gun and ran at it, jumping just before it and startling it with a roundhouse kick to its face. In mid air she twisted her body effortlessly and pulled Kalina Anne over her shoulder. The thing had barely touched the ground from her kick before the large missile connected with a triumphant boom.

The ground her feet met quivered in the aftermath of the battle, and she could hear the sickening death cry of whatever remained of her foe. Blood was everywhere, seeping into the concrete floor as other creatures watched apprehensively... and Lady loved it.

"Who's next?"

A tingling feeling ran up her legs like a million small fingertips tapping on her skin. She could feel the energy. It had driven her out into the streets to look for something to scratch her itch, and to her infinite delight she'd found a nest. She felt fitter than she ever had, refreshed and revitalized as she took on each new enemy. She'd killed 20 of these creatures that dwarfed her in both weight and size yet felt nothing in terms of fatigue. It was exhilarating.

Now though what remained of the nest didn't seem too keen on the idea of stepping up, choosing instead to flee or protect their unborn hell spawn from this intruder. Soon she'd have to seek them out if she wanted to keep going.

She didn't rightly understand what Vergil had said to her about whatever it was she had within her, but she couldn't see how this could be a bad thing. It made her stronger, faster, even her senses seemed to grow in ability as she could hear the drum of several fearful enemies' hearts. If they didn't show, she could find them by heart beat alone. _An advantage..._

She stretched pleasurably as another shockwave pulsated through her. It was lovely considering how shitty she'd been feeling the last few days. But now Vergil was gone, or at least had not shown his face since their last meeting two days ago that still caused an angry blush to creep into her face. The bastard had stolen her first kiss...

So it wasn't just the raging energy that drove her out looking for a good fight, but anger at what he'd done, or tried to do to her.

_It has nothing to do with perversion, so don't flatter yourself._

If it had nothing to do with that then why had she felt...perverse when it happened? Although it was _her_ who felt it. He just seemed to be going with the motions of whatever it was he was taking. Well, he could've at least warned her before she agreed that he'd be doing... THAT.

Another enemy took her challenge and Lady shot its raised hand clean off as it approached in what it thought was stealth from behind. It moaned in pain as she turned towards it, but then she heard a shriek come from behind. The one she just shot had been a decoy, and the stealthy one was descending upon her. She flinched, knowing it was too close to block now. A second ticked by, then another, and a loud cry resounded.

Lady looked up to see the creature pierced to the wall by its hands and feet in a misshapen crucifix by blue points of light. She recognized them and turned in time to watch as Vergil passed by her heading towards his prey.

With a single slash of his blade the thing was done for, and the hall became silent as the remaining occupants finally fled at the scent of Vergil in the air. Lady breathed, then scowled.

"I didn't ask for your hel-."

Her words were cut off as he turned and slapped her so hard she fell to the floor in a daze. She tried to sit up as he came to hunch over her, his eyes full of hellish intent.

"Impudent child. Reckless mortal. I give you power and you seek death? I did not free your spirit to watch you perish before I'd finished with you." He hissed down at her, making her skin crawl. He reached out and grabbed her wrist to pull her to stand.

"Let go!" Lady yelled, because she could feel the blood pulsate at his touch. "You bastard, I said let go!"

She lifted a leg to kick him, and he caught it by her heel. Wrist in one hand, Achilles tendon in the other as he glared down at her.

"You will stop hunting until our deal is done, or I will end your life myself." He said as he purposely lifted her leg a little higher, pulling at her leg muscles painfully. "I would rather kill you than sit by and watch you risk your life for the sake of such childishness, or let another creature have the pleasure of stealing your last breath."

"Don't touch me," she seethed back at him, not only in anger but unable to stand his hand on the bare skin of her wrist. She was thankful her boots were knee high so he touched only the leather outside with his other.

He let her go with a narrowed eyed glare, almost knocking her over again, but she caught herself. He turned towards the impaled creature and grabbed hold of the dagger of blue light before absorbing it with a small sigh.

"I thought you didn't have any powers?" Lady asked rubbing her wrist as she eyed him warily.

"I didn't, until you gave me a bit of Dante's. Here I am, wasting what little you provided for saving your worthless life," he scoffed as he grabbed another and absorbed it. Finally the creature dropped with a disgusting squelch. Vergil pulled Yamato and wiped the blade clean with a cloth he pulled from inside his jacket.

"The only worthless thing here is your temper. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"If I had you would be dead now." He said evenly as he lovingly cleaned his blade.

"Which would be so inconvenient for you, right?"

"Very. Do yourself a favor and give up this pointless bid for control. You will not win."

Lady pulled her gun on him, pointing it at his head.

"Pointless? It's pointless presuming that I would 'give in' at all. Fate is a bitch putting me in your hands, because I will never-"

"I have been kind up until this point." He interrupted her as he held Yamato out towards her. "Do not test my patience girl, for I doubt you will come out of it well."

She shot at him, and he knocked it back with his blade with a haughty look.

"Care to try the other five chambers?"

"Four," she replied with a smirk. At that moment a streak of red bloomed on his cheek before her eyes and her smile grew as his hand lifted to touch the cut where her second bullet had grazed. "You may be the devil born, but if you haven't forgotten I'm the one with the energy. Probably more than even you now possess."

"Care to test that theory?" Vergil growled, obviously not liking her tone or choice of wording. Without warning he flew at her, and Lady grabbed Kalina Anne in time to push it in front of her to deflect Yamato from stabbing her. She turned, pushing the blade off and actually managed to butt Vergil in the stomach with it. He flinched at the pain of taking the heavy weapon, but then his eyes darted to her and he began slashing at her aggressively, pushing Lady back as she avoided every swing meant to cut her to pieces.

Her back hit the wall, and she ducked as he swiped just where her head had been, leaving a long gash in the stone that showed he was not playing around. Lady used Kalina to smack up into the end of Vergil's blade, tossing it out of his hand.

She noted as she pointed her rocket launcher at Vergil's face that the devil was actually breathing heavily. She wondered just how weak he was, and just how much stronger this energy within her made her in comparison.

"Well, rather impressive." Vergil breathed out heavily as his icy blue eyes watched her keenly.

"Get out of here Vergil. Don't come near me again," she said feeling victory in the face of him for the first time. She allowed a smug smile to play on her lips.

"Impressive... but I have a secret to tell you." He continued as if he hadn't even heard her. "I was holding back."

He kicked a long leg up, knocking Kalina back up into her face and actually connecting the hard metal of the barrel with Lady's forehead. Her eyes misted at the pain and before she knew it she was pressed against the wall, with his forearm to her neck and Kalina knocked to the floor.

"You are foolish, aren't you?" He teased, and Lady struggled to kick him. But he was close to her again and she felt blood rushing through her as he stood even closer still. Vergil grabbed her by the hair and whipped her to the ground where she rolled onto her stomach. Kalina was only a few inches from her, so she crawled to retrieve it. "I don't think so."

Vergil grabbed her ankle and dragged her back, using her legs to turn her onto her back before kneeling down and grabbing her face. He eyed her with a wicked smile, obviously loving the defeat he thought was his. Lady reached slowly up towards him and he lifted an eyebrow as her fingers curled onto the lapel of his jacket.

"Vergil..." She sighed as she pulled him down towards her, hoping he would take the bait she offered. Because she had one last ace of her sleeve.

The bastard only chuckled when he felt the point of the rusty old knife he'd given her come to sit against his throat as they were mere inches from touching lips.

"I have another secret to tell you Lady." He mused as she pressed the blade deeper against his Adam's apple. "The energy in you is a lot like a drug. At first you feel euphoric with high energy and vitality just like a devil. Your senses are enhanced as is your over all ability. But like all drugs, the effects never last. In the case of this energy, the more you exert yourself the sooner the high gives way to... other things."

Suddenly something happened as if called by his words. She wasn't fully sure what, but it caused her to slam painfully into the floor. She dropped the knife before pushing Vergil away to grab at her stomach as pain practically disemboweled her right there and horror struck her such as she never experienced before.

She heard Vergil's every move as if someone were pounding on her ear drums, and then his face appeared above her. A cruel smile lighting his crooked mouth.

"I told you you'd regret it. You never get something for nothing when you're a human who tries to contain demonic energy."

His voice was too loud, and yet she was sure he wasn't speaking any louder than normal. Her senses were jacked up, and suddenly her skin stung at anything it came in contact with, as if thousands of needles were jabbing into her. Even her clothing hurt her skin as she tried so hard not to aggravate it.

"W-wha?" She shut her mouth with a gasp when her own voice boomed in her head as if her skull was collapsing under the weight of it. This was no longer pleasurable, no longer exhilarating. It hurt so bad, scared her so much she wanted to cry but when her tears came they stung like acid and she couldn't help but scream at the agony of it.

Vergil came into view again, and he reached down to lift her up.

She screamed again as she struggled to get from his grasp, because somehow the pain was easing at his touch and that terrified her more. Lady began to punch and kick to get out of his arms, and caught him in the face with her knee despite the pain moving brought her.

Falling to the floor she tried to crawl away, to flee from having to feel how much she wanted his touch right then. Then something hit her hard from behind, and she gratefully fell into a realm of darkness where her body did not exist to feel the pain. A voice sounded somewhere beyond her dark harbor.

"I will teach you what defying me truly means."

--

Lady woke with a scream when her skin burned as if set on fire. Yet there was no signs of flames anywhere and her eyes tried to adjust to the harsh overhead lighting. She rolled off the couch to escape having to touch anything, wanting to rip the very clothes from her body to stop them touching her.

She cried out as she painfully stood and screamed louder as the walls around her were covered with blood, each poster adorning it full of demonic figures killing her kind, raping them. The floor beneath her feet moved, and undulated with life as if made of living human skin. If only she had her mom there, she would know what to do and how to get rid of the sharks.

Sharks...

Something was in the house, in her brain as it talked about candy and the best way to eat the flesh of her arm.

_Filet it in fine cuts, dust with cilantro and thyme for 15 minutes or until your fingers fall off. Throw them into the salad and make sure to empty your veins for your guests to drink... we're almost out of wine._

Lady fell forward to her knees, she couldn't breathe because the walls were raining the blood down onto her.

"Lady?" A voice growled to her left. She turned and shrank back at the red demon that pulled her lifeless corpse by the hand like a doll. His eyes watched her, two black pits of nothing that scratched out her eyes. She was blind! Surely now she would die, surely now the voice wouldn't want to take her blood. Her guests would understand, after all she'd already let them eat her heart.

"Lady, what's wrong?!" The creature screamed at her. She backed away from it, pressing her hands to her ears which were melting, melting from the sound of bees all around her. The heads mounted on the wall laughed at her, bared their teeth and vomited blood. Her heart was going to explode as things crawled out from under the floorboards to take her down to hell scratching her legs open to reveal the veins beneath, bone and rancid meat.

She felt hands on her, shaking her and she screamed as more energy flowed into her, making everything so much worse. She was sinking into the floor, unable to tell what was real or what was fruit anymore. She had to die. She NEEDED to die. Surely she would, for no pain like this came unless it was accompanied by the sweet release of death.

"Lady, hold on. I'm going to get you help."

For a minute she thought she heard Dante as the red devil lifted her. She had removed her voice box so she could not scream anymore. He would kill her, and she would be free...

--

She slipped in and out of consciousness, finding herself bound at the wrists and ankles, but not caring. She saw vague images of doctor's, bright lights, and Dante somewhere near by. But she didn't care.

She wanted to be dead.

Lady felt numbed as the pain never subsided, and yet she felt almost certain she would not die and it only tormented her further once her body gave in to the pain. So she slept to avoid facing the reality where she continued breathing in air that felt like a poisonous gas burning her lungs with each new in take.

If only Dante knew he was killing her by his mere presence...

"Had enough?" A voice called out to her.

Lady opened a bleary eye to see it was dark out now, her hospital room quiet as death except for death itself finally coming to take her.

"Yes," she heard herself whisper.

"Do you want it to end?"

"Yes," she sobbed, barely able to keep her lids open as the tears stung her eyes.

From the shadows stepped a figure, and Lady gasped as her eyes widened. It was an angel come to save her. He had beautiful black wings that contrasted with the sleek white of his hair. As he came close she felt a gravitational pull towards him, but her arms and legs were bound to stop her from hurting herself.

As if hearing her thoughts she suddenly felt them loosen, and the angel sat beside her. In the pale moonlight she saw his face and felt the tears welling up again. It was Dante, or looked like Dante. She sat up and threw her arms around him and the pain subsided.

"Dante," she sobbed against his pressed shirt, grasping onto it like a child.

"Shhh..." The angel whispered quietly. "Don't speak, only do as you're told. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He pushed her back to look at her face, and she found her hands crawl to his pale cheeks as she gazed at him.

"I love you Dante."

Her angel said nothing as she leaned forward and kissed him, immediately feeling all the pain draining from her body to be replaced with warmth previously unknown to her. She sighed against his mouth and kissed him harder, needing him more than ever as she slipped her tongue past his lips.

She felt him flinch, as if surprised, but why should he? She said she loved him, it was only natural she would want to be close to him. Since when did Dante become so timid anyway? She pressed him back to lay him down, and he resisted.

"Lady." He growled as he broke the kiss to press her back from him.

"No." She protested as she grabbed a hold of him and brought their lips back together forcefully. She shoved him back, and wouldn't let him go as she knew that what she needed now was exactly what she was doing to get rid of all this pain. She was so relieved to find Dante's touch no longer caused her harm. Lady ran her fingers through his slicked back hair, causing it to fall and moaned against his lips as she straddled his waist to get even closer.

"Enough!" He commanded.

Lady felt herself pushed away, and when she was it was like waking from a dream. She looked around and suddenly she was in a hospital. How the hell had she gotten to a hospital? That's when she noticed she was not alone, but saw Vergil sitting on the floor just beside her bed with his hand covering his mouth. For a split second she was almost positive she saw him... blushing. But it must've been the dark playing tricks on her.

Then the memories returned, and she realized she was kneeling on the hospital bed with the gown open at the back, exposing her backside to the cool air. She quickly closed it and looked at Vergil who had managed to stand to straighten his shirt and smooth back the hair she had just been running her fingers through.

Lady blanched and turned from Vergil before blood gathered behind her cheeks and the tips of her ears burned. She had just been making out with Vergil... She didn't remember much, but she remembered that much and _she_, not he, had initiated it.

"We should leave before Dante returns."

Lady turned to see Vergil holding her clothes out towards her, but he would not look at her as she took them. She pulled on her shorts and skirt under the gown, then slipped her arms out but held the gown up to cover her breasts as she turned her back to Vergil and slipped into her shirt. Her heart was shaky, as were her legs as she turned back to find Vergil standing at her back.

He put a hand out towards her and in it was the rusted old knife. She began to question, but he pushed the knife at her.

"You can ask me questions once we get out of this place." Vergil said blandly as Lady took the knife back. She didn't know why she didn't just kill him for everything, but she did have questions and Vergil was the only one who knew the answers to them.


	5. Control

**The 29th of this month will be my two year anniversary with this website! Whoot! I'd like to do something special to celebrate but I dunno what. I may just let it pass if I'm busy, but we'll see. :)**

**So here is more LadyxVergilxDante. I really adore this pairing of evil Vergil and Lady. Mostly I can't wait to share some of the scenes I have already written for them in later chapters...lol Until then I'll make my beta suffer through nosebleeds to test them out. Bahahaha!**

**Not much else to say except R/R and enjoy.**

* * *

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 5**

Lady stood in her shower, leaning with her palms flat against the tile before her as she let her hair fall around her face. She blinked as water ran into her eyes before taking a deep breath.

Arriving home her first instinct was to get far away from Vergil, who had accompanied her quietly. Once they made it out of the hospital Lady had hailed a cab to take them the rest of the way and the gap between them could not be large enough for her to sense that she still... required his help. First though she needed to clear her thoughts and the over all feel of dirtiness that immediately called her upstairs when they arrived.

Again she found herself locking the bathroom door behind her and sat on the toilet seat just staring at the door for 15 minutes before feeling confident enough to get in the shower. She was sure the hot water would soon run out, but she didn't care. She just wasn't ready to face him yet, because she recalled something she'd said in her delirium.

_I love you Dante..._

If ever there was a time she needed a hole to crawl into it was now. Such a personal thing she'd let him bear witness to in a moment of weakness. It made her stomach sick, although she couldn't say if that confession or the pain she suffered was the leading cause.

She finally pushed the hair from her face, rubbed at her eyes and took another deep breath. She could face him. She was strong, afraid of nothing and no one. Although admittedly there was an enormous difference between fear of death and the fear of the unknown. Vergil was definitely an unknown.

By the time she had skirted to her room, locking the door behind her and getting dressed Lady was feeling more like herself. Maybe it was her clothes, or just being in her room but she somehow felt calmer. Although the occasional itch came from her insides, like the one that had sent her hunting and she stubbornly ignored it. The pleasure wasn't worth the pain. So she headed downstairs and found Vergil standing by her front window looking out into the streets.

She stood expectantly in the archway that separated the hallway from the living room. He'd struck a fire in the fireplace she never used and there was a definite smell of dust that rose with the smoke, showing just how true that was. He seemed calm, if somber as he surveyed the sights beyond the window. So she came and sat on the couch, deciding to let him make the first move.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Lady said nothing because she knew it wasn't concern for her that made him ask, but a simple question as to whether or not his pet would be well enough to do his bidding. He crossed the side of her vision and sat in the high back chair just across from her. She felt him watching her pointedly, but she didn't feel like looking at him just yet because somehow he resembled Dante in her mind thanks to the delusions from earlier. She felt an angry blush creep up when she thought of how Dante had resembled the devil while this arrogant jerk took on the role of an angel. _Angel my ass..._

"Well then. I'll leave you to your suffering." Vergil said suddenly as he stood. Lady's eyes flew to his and before she could think she jumped up and shoved him back into the chair. It was the horror of those words that made her do it and suddenly she felt shaky as she eyed him horrified. He too looked surprised by her rash movements.

"You can't leave me with this. It's your fault I'm like this, so if you're not going to be of any help then..."

"Then what?" He asked as his eyes narrowed. Lady put a hand to her face to calm her sudden burst of hysterics. It was the thought of that maddening pain that set her off and what she would do if he just left her there to suffer.

"You have to tell me about this. I need to understand it." Lady said as she dropped a shaky hand from her face. She sat back on the couch and looked at him.

He sat back as well, crossed one leg over the other and eyed her over his intertwined fingers.

"I will do even better than educating you. I can teach you to control it."

"Control it?"

"Your reaction to Dante can be controlled so you siphon smaller amounts, while maintaining your wits," he continued evenly. Her eyebrow twitched.

"You knew that would happen to me?" Lady asked. "You sent me to him _knowing_ I would do that?"

"I did. I didn't think you'd mind, considering your feelings for him. You looked as if you were enjoying yourself the _last time _you saw him."

Lady shot him a deep glare. He had been watching? When she and Dante had...? She couldn't fathom the name that would fit him at that moment as she continued to kill him with her eyes.

"I told you Lady. I will not tolerate your impertinence, or disobedience. You defy me and I will find a way to make you suffer. Like placing you on Dante's doorstep during one of your fits and watching as you not only get worse from his presence, but the look of horror on his face at your reaction to him."

So that was how she'd suddenly woken at Dante's.

"I'll get it reversed." Lady whispered in shocked horror. He had left her with Dante purposely to punish her? To punish Dante, who had no knowledge of any of this?

"You could, but only Artemis can change it and he has left town." Vergil said with a cruel smirk lighting his eyes.

"What do you mean left?! Did you...?"

"I may have gotten some of my ability back, but not enough to get rid of him. He does not stay in the same place, as his powers are highly sought out. So he stays in one place a day or two before moving on."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Perhaps. But why would I tell you? Perhaps I'll tell you once you've held up your end of our bargain." Vergil continued as he eyed her pointedly. "Again you forget the most important truth. You promised to help me and therefore are bound to see this through to an eventual end."

"How long was I out for?" Lady asked changing the subject. She felt an uncomfortable knot at being reminded of her promise.

"Two days."

"What?"

"You slept through most of it. I will admit you held out a lot longer than I originally anticipated. I came to you twice and you refused my help both times."

Lady furrowed her brows. She didn't remember two days passing. It seemed like only a few hours at best between the beginning, waking at Dante's and Vergil coming for her that final time.

"It was rather heartbreaking to see my brother so concerned for you, yet at the same time causing you most of your pain. It was almost poetic how every touch, caress and kiss meant to comfort only hurt you m--"

Lady had a hand to her throat, hearing those words but not the speaker himself. Dante had remained by her? Caress? Kisses? She felt comfortable warmth spread to ease the tension and found herself smiling towards the floor.

"Lady."

"Oh shut up," she laughed as she leaned back onto the couch. It had been painful, his close proximity, but hearing he stayed with her, had not abandoned her changed something. For a moment she recaptured that feeling of fleeting happiness shared only in times spent with the devil hunter. Now Vergil had said she could control this energy as well, which meant she could see Dante normally again. At this thought she turned and noted Vergil looked very sour about something as he watched her.

"If I agree to do this, no more lies Vergil. I want to know what happened to me back there, how to prevent it and most importantly how to control it. If you promise me all that then I will do what I can." Lady said suddenly sitting straight again.

"Eager now are you?" Vergil asked raising a brow.

"Jealous?" Lady quipped not really meaning it, but somehow the annoyed look on his face at her sudden happiness gave off weird vibes. His face went slack and his eyes glared at her.

"Remember your place girl," he spat viciously. "Toy with me and I will abandon you to your suffering and eventual death at the hands of this."

"Death?" She asked. "I can _die_ from this?"

"You're human, are you not? That body can only stand so much and without my help you will surely perish under the weight of it. So I would be careful not to bite the hand that feeds."

She remained quiet at this, unable to comprehend the truth of those words. Another thing she should've been told before she agreed to help him. It simply meant that if he so decided to abruptly leave her with this that she could die and there was nothing she could do. It made a cold chill run through her because she realized she had unwillingly made herself _need_ Vergil. Her very life now lay in his hands and he could end it just as easily as walking away.

"We haven't much time, as I'm sure my brother will come looking for you once they notify him of your disappearance. I would prefer not to be caught here," he continued when she did not answer.

"We're leaving?"

"Yes. Until you learn to control this being around Dante will do nothing but aggravate the situation further. Perhaps I was rash in my thinking at the time about leaving you where he could see your _sickness_ and now it must fall on you to put his mind at ease before he becomes a nuisance."

He stood before walking to a desk near the archway into the room where her cell phone sat. He lifted it and held it out to her.

"Call him."

"And say what exactly?" Lady asked very annoyed with him.

"You have a brain don't you? Use it."

She glared at him but again said nothing because his threat still hung between them, throbbing like an open wound to remind her of what would happen if she applied salt. Every muscle in her body called to beat him to a bloody pulp and yet she had to contain it.

So she stood and walked to take the phone from him before turning her back to him so she wouldn't have to see his damnable face while she lied, yet again, to Dante.

She dialed the number to his cell phone knowing it likely she would get an answer there no matter the time. It only took a ring before a rather anxious sounding Dante answered.

"Lady? Where the _hell_ are you?!" Dante snapped on the other end before adding. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Dante, really. I don't like hospitals and when I woke up I couldn't stand being there." Lady replied and noted sensing the intense stare warming the back of her neck.

"You at home? Stay put, I'm coming over--"

"I'm not at home. I got a call from a relative on my mom's side. You remember me telling you about the Aunt and Uncle who raised me? I gotta go visit with them for a while."

"Let me come with," he offered. Lady had to smirk at the persistence in his voice.

"You just want free room and board you freeloader. Don't go using me as an excuse to take a vacation," she continued laughingly. Even though it was a farce she realized she could talk to him by phone with no ill side effects. It seemed a long time now since she'd just spoken to him and somehow it brought her comfort to hear his voice.

"You have no idea how worried I've been Lady. This isn't a joke. You disappear from the shop and when you do finally come you shoot me after you try and seduce me," he said bitterly and Lady felt guilt at his words, at remembering that night. "Then you show up on my doorstep screaming bloody murder. The docs couldn't find anything wrong with you... You scared the hell out of me and suddenly you're just taking off with some lame excuse of visiting relatives? I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

Lady felt a tense, cold hand take the back of her arm and turned to see Vergil glaring at her, almost as if he could sense his twin was not pleased with her response.

"I want to see you Lady." Dante said pointedly.

Vergil shook his head very slowly from side to side and his grip on her became harder.

"Two weeks Dante," she began as she stared back at Vergil to also get the message across to him as well. "You've only got two weeks and then I'm coming home."

She turned to look away from Vergil, as if to block him out from it completely.

"When I come home I'll bring pizza, beer, and something you've never seen before." Lady continued before smiling. She heard Dante pause, give a huff of frustration, but she knew him enough by now to know his interest was slightly piqued at these words.

"What?" He asked.

"I'll wear a dress."

Silence, which to Lady was a good sign because he was thinking about it. Anything that caught his interest enough to make him think was a good thing. Plus wearing a dress was the one thing she'd refused him from day one and he had asked it of her numerous times. Usually she only glared at him or ignored him all together. But it was a small price to pay to ease him now especially in the face of her deception. She owed him more, but he did not know that yet.

"You're messing with me aren't you?"

"No. I promise I will show up wearing a dress if you let me off work for two weeks to visit relatives."

"You're not going to just admit you're using that as a cover are you?"

Lady made a point to make a breathy laugh just audible enough for Dante to hear but said nothing more.

"You're going to put me in an early grave you know that?" Dante finally said with a deep sigh.

"That was the chance you took in taking me in," she replied sweetly almost feeling some of that old warmth returning.

"Fine, do what you gotta do but the dress has to be the ugliest thing you've ever seen."

"Why ugly?"

"Because with how badly I've wanted to see you since that night, if you showed up in something beautiful I may just have to lock the door and never let you leave." Dante said causing Lady to go quiet because it didn't sound like a joke. "Take responsibility and come home to me soon."

His voice was enough to set her blood racing to her face, but the added meaning behind those words only made the effect quicker to spread the warmth to every pore of her skin.

"I will," she replied gently. She was startled to feel the phone jerked from her hand and the loud sound as it was snapped shut. She turned surprised to see Vergil standing there because momentarily she'd forgotten all about him and he did not look happy at this at all.

"Aren't you a good liar?" Vergil asked as he moved to lean against the table just to her left.

"You've taught me well," she replied quietly giving him an unemotional glance.

"Go pack a bag," he said coldly before turning his back on her.

So she turned her back on him to go back upstairs. The thing was she didn't care one way or another. Even his cold touch left no feeling on her arm after it had let her go because she was still feeling Dante's words like a warm breeze.

_Come home to me..._

--

It took Lady no time at all to get packed and lock the place up. She was told rather than asked to drive following Vergil's unemotional directions. She however wanted to know more since he had promised her at least that much. Upon asking though he had cut her off, saying she should've been paying attention to the road and his directions.

So a cold silence stretched out between them as she robotically followed his instructions. At one point she turned on the radio in her car only to have him immediately shut it off. It only added more contempt to the palpable tension between them.

Every second confined in that small space with Captain Tightwad only made it harder to control the urge to shoot him in the head. But the issue was, as she tried to point out to him, that she still had a little energy flowing through her since he had shoved her off of him during their... exchange. He said nothing to this and continued to stare out the window.

"Turn here," he said after a long drive in the middle of nowhere. They had passed two towns and now were out in a densely forested area. She pulled down an overgrown driveway that was so full of potholes it caused her to knock into Vergil more often then was comfortable. She gripped the wheel tighter to keep from touching him. Finally the road seemed to become smoother as they broke a corner of tall trees and saw a very old looking wood cabin.

Lady pulled the car to a stop and just gazed at the place questioningly.

"You've got to be kidding me," she murmured as she looked at the broken down shack. The porch was lopsided, causing the roof over it to lean on the rotted wood holding it up. The grass around the place was so tall it seemed to consume the walkway and even crept up over the porch, sprouting from beneath it as well.

Vergil said nothing and quietly vacated the vehicle as Lady looked on. He made no attempt to wait for her as he went inside. Lady though remained still, even considered backing the car up and leaving him there. Yet once he was no longer sitting beside her she felt a twinge of pain hitting her side that was not there previous to him being with her. She sneered and begrudgingly got out of the car, grabbing her bag to follow after him.

She tread carefully as she walked through the overgrowth, swatting mosquitoes from attacking her before she pushed the door open and quickly shut it on the little bloodsuckers.

"Vergil?" Lady called when she was met with darkness. She could tell that windows were boarded up inside because cracks of light showed here and there, but nothing bright enough to illuminate the room itself or Vergil's current position.

Then a hissing noise sounded, light blooming from the match he had just struck to an oil lamp. Her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden glow and soon she noted she was in a single room which was the entirety of the cabin itself. No other doors or a set of stairs. Just a single room, which begged the question...

"Where's the bathroom?" Lady asked nervously.

"Out back," he replied uncaringly as he began lighting other lamps about the room.

"Out... back?"

"As in an outhouse. Go out the front door; walk around to the backyard and... Well. You get the idea."

"You've got to be kidding me! You dragged me out here in the middle of nowhere to live in this wreck for two whole weeks?!" Lady demanded.

Vergil turned to glare at her.

"Consider this luxurious in comparison to where we could've stayed. Trust me when I say there is worse places out there in which to sleep at night." Vergil seemed to snap at her in a mocking tone. "You self indulgent human's don't know the true meaning of poverty."

Lady realized she'd actually managed to piss Vergil off by her indignation at not having something as normal as a bathroom. It should've felt good to piss him off and yet she felt shame at his words as if she were a stupid child who was throwing a fit at not getting her way. The child who didn't want to eat broccoli when countless people starved everyday.

So Lady turned from him and instead observed the room.

To her surprise it was actually clean and orderly inside which was a complete turn around from how it looked from the outside. There were book shelves made out of crates nailed into the walls, an expertly crafted wooden table and chairs in the corner by the door and in the far corner was a plush, white futon mattress on the floor with pillows and a fluffy blanket. She turned to look at Vergil and couldn't help but wonder if this was where he'd been living whenever he was not snooping around her place.

Vergil sat tiredly back in one of the wooden chairs at the table, his long legs lounging forward with one crossed over the other at the ankle. Lady watched him and felt a jump in her stomach at how pleasing he looked stretched out that way with his eyes closed. For sanity sake she tried to see Dante sitting there instead, but even in relaxation Vergil was too stiff for the illusion to work.

He drew a heavy sigh as his eyes opened, then momentarily closed before coming to find her staring at him. Lady's eyes quickly flickered elsewhere. He still looked pissed at her but she half wondered if maybe he would be willing to answer some of her questions now. She turned back thinking he would've gone back to his closed eyed reverie, but she was startled to find he was still staring at her. Lady steeled her back and turned fully to him.

"Explain it to me," she said. He pursed his lips and turned his eyes from her so she added. "Please."

He seemed to contemplate whether or not he had cooled enough to consider her worthy of his conversation. His face emotionless as he turned cold eyes to observe her.

"You are human. Therefore unable to contain the demonic energy for long. Be thankful for your birth right which despite the agony you've felt has protected you. Any _normal_ human would have died immediately." Vergil replied putting emphasis on 'normal' which only made Lady feel worse. It wasn't like she was striving to be normal, but somehow hearing him say it that way seemed to take her out of her comfort zone. Like she had somehow turned into a thing rather than a person.

"But you said I could die from this."

"If you refuse my help and allow the energy to fester inside you, then yes. It will eat you alive from the inside out. If you think you felt pain back there, know that was only the tip of the iceberg. If I had not kept near despite your protests to slowly take some of it from you I am quite sure you would have suffered much worse."

"What is it? Why do I feel this way?"

"It's raw demonic power, flowing into your core. It is the power that sustains us, allows us to live years beyond the normal human death age and also what allows us to heal and fight as we do. Without it we are nothing more than human. But our bodies being born of devil blood do not feel the kind of side effects that you do," he continued as he watched her closely.

"No doubt you felt quite good in the beginning. Keen, sharp and powerful?"

Lady nodded.

"As I've said previous it can be like a drug. There are even some realms where diluted demonic energy is sold as such to horrible consequences. The stronger it is, the more addictive and deadly it becomes."

"Addictive?" Lady asked. He must've noticed the color draining from her face.

"For some, depending on the doses and how it is taken." Vergil replied giving her a cruel smirk as he paused to let her linger on those words. "Don't look so worried. Those I speak of actually physically take it, a wet essence that can be drank or taken intravenously. Consider what you take from Dante as an invisible dust that attaches itself to your skin and then rubs off on me."

Lady still didn't feel any better at hearing this.

"And it can be undone?" Lady asked as a way to anchor herself into the conversation. She hated that he knew everything and seemed to enjoy holding this fact over her.

"Yes. Apparently as easily as it was done if Artemis was telling the truth."

Lady knew he was still watching her as she finally sat on the only comfortable looking spot, which was the plush futon bed across from him. Then she looked up at him and noted his eyes quickly looked from hers.

"So, it's energy. Bad in large amounts and is best gotten rid of quickly." Lady said aloud to establish key facts. Vergil nodded but his eyes did not return to her. "Then..."

Lady paused and tried to keep her head as she considered the next question. She didn't want to ask it, but she needed to know everything. Somehow if she could get more footing on the subject she felt she would somehow feel better. Maybe even find a way to get out of this. She would keep her promise to the best of her ability, but if at any time she felt things were going wrong she would not hesitate to take any opportunity open to her. To do what she did not yet know.

"Why do you have to do _that_ to take it from me?" She finally managed to ask unable to look at him as she said it. When she did sneak a glance at him he seemed removed from her embarrassment but he still would not look at her.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I know it is typical of the female mind to wander whenever men get close, but my intentions are not so easily placed."

"I do not typically--"

"Quiet. You would not have asked if it was not on your mind." Vergil said coolly when he interrupted her. "I will tell you why it must be this way. Because not all magic is to our tastes and unfortunately touch is required in this case for me to take it from you. If there were another way then I would have already sought it out, probably used you without your knowledge and left it at that."

"Used me?" Lady snapped.

"_As it were_," he continued ignoring her question. "This is one of three ways I can take from you. The least offensive being mere touch itself, but this is a much slower process that I have no patience for and the fastest alternative I cannot even fathom. Therefore I am stuck with things as they are now."

"Fastest alternative? There is something else that could speed this up?" Lady asked a little too hopefully. He scowled though.

"Use your head. Surely you are not that ignorant. If touch is the slowest, kiss is the moderate, then what do you think would be the fastest alternative and next logical step up from those two?"

Touch... kiss... Lady got the picture; in fact the deed itself flashed into her mind and caused her to feel a quick throb in her chest. The one thing Vergil refused to do would be obvious, but the formula alone was enough to tell her that full joining of bodies would be the alternative. Lady nodded her head.

"Is that why I feel so anxious around you?" She asked and then suddenly regretted it when his eyes came to her and looked interested.

"Do you?"

Now it was her turn to look away. She should've never asked that aloud.

"Artemis mentioned something along those lines. Tell me Lady... _How_ anxious do you feel?" Vergil asked and Lady glared at him because obviously he was trying to embarrass her further. Strange how his face lit up anytime he managed to gain some leverage over her.

"I'm going to sleep," she replied blandly as she stood. He waved his hand dismissively and stood as well. "So where's my bed?"

"You are standing on it."

"Oh... What about you? Where will--" but Lady stopped when she saw the look in his eyes that clearly told her the question was an ignorant one and should've been obvious. "You're going to sleep here too?"

"Of course. If only for an hour or two as I do not require the kind of indulgent sleep your kind does," he replied evenly as he pulled his jacket off and began to unzip his vest.

"You're kidding me right?" Lady asked with a derisive snort. He couldn't possibly think she would sleep next to him? Didn't he just say that he would never do such a thing?

"I swear you humans are perverse creatures aren't you? Even now I can see the sin in your head and I am insulted you would even think I would lower myself in such a manner."

He did sound insulted as he paused in unzipping his vest to glare at her. But what the hell was she supposed to think? Besides, she thought she would rather sleep out on the porch with the mosquitoes than next to this venomous snake in the grass. Despite his words the look in his eyes the first night he stayed at her home still haunted her. She didn't think she imagined seeing a carnal lust in his eyes that night. Sure, she did not know whether it was lust for _her_ or for what she could do for him to regain his own powers. As absurd as the latter sounded... she still did not trust him to be close to her. After all he had taken advantage of her back at the shop when she thought he was Dante.

"You have listened to nothing I've said have you? Being close is the only way to take what remains in your system. It is either we remain close in sleep or you hold my hand for eight hours straight. Personally I prefer the method in which I don't have to be consciously aware I'm close to and touching a _human_."

Lady rolled her eyes and his narrowed.

"And this way I can make sure you don't try and escape while I'm asleep," he continued finally yanking the zipper down and pulling the vest off.

"You sure are paranoid for someone who is so sure of himself." Lady mused to hide the tremulous quaver she felt at seeing his scarring again but this time in full. She had almost forgotten about those...

Some scars were smooth lines of lighter skin while others were welts that bloomed from his body in crossed lines. Aside from the scars she was mortified to notice he was rather nice to look at and she could not tear her eyes away as he turned his back on her to lay his vest down on a chair. The interest was unintentional but from the dip of his lower back down into his pants to the way it curved up towards his shoulder blades and wide shoulders made her feel foolish and warm in the face.

Dante slouched a bit which caused his shoulders to roll forward only slightly, but Vergil's in comparison were rolled back causing his chest to proudly stand out even when he was doing mundane things. He was perfectly in tune from head to toe like a tightly taught harp string. Odd she thought of that analogy but it seemed to fit.

"Am I supposed to trust you Lady? The day I do is the day I admit I'm a fool. Neither of which is likely to happen." Vergil said as he turned back around and caught her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat annoyed. Lady's eyes fell away as if it was no big thing. So what if he was attractive? Evil in her mind was a deal breaker. Not that she was even thinking of him like _that_. Lady internally groaned at her minds thought process and chastised herself for even looking at him at all.

"And yet you're willing to sleep next to me. Who's to say I won't try and kill you while you are asleep and then sneak off?" Lady asked with a hint of a smirk making her feel somewhat better.

"Because you don't have the nerve to kill anything that does not pose an immediate and fatal threat. Until that day you won't be a threat to me and you know this to be true," he responded as he kicked off his boots. Lady had a momentary fear he might discard his pants but he did not touch them as he came to stand on the futon. It caused her to step back as he approached.

He knew it to be true as much as she did. Lady did not kill at random and despite the fact he threatened her emotions he did not as of yet show threat to her physically. Or even Dante at this point in time.

Lady moved to lay down with her back to Vergil. She did not dare change clothing as there was no place out of his sight to do it and the idea of changing outside made her skin crawl. So she curled into a ball under the plush down comforter.

"You know I will kill you Vergil if I feel threatened." Lady said quietly as she felt him move until she was sure he was lying on his back beside her. It was the angle of his voice as he next spoke that gave his position away.

"Of that my dear I _am_ sure."

He shifted on his side and she felt his arm wrap around her waist to pull her to him. Literally pulling her from the wall to the middle of the bed as if refusing to move towards her and preferring she come to him. Lady tensed yet did not need to ask what he was doing. They needed to be touching for this to work and if it meant she would wake as herself tomorrow and not have to feel the shame of kissing him again then she would put up no protests.

When she was nestled against him she closed her eyes as she heard him take in a deep breath somewhere by her neck. She shivered but suppressed it when her body seemed to remember this was what it needed to be at ease. She almost hated herself for feeling so comfortable wrapped in a cocoon of white fluff and the oddly warm arms of Vergil. It was wrong, she knew it in her mind, but her body was telling her that in that moment... it was right.

Lady closed her eyes and drifted off with no certainty of what exactly it was she was getting herself into.


	6. The Demon Inside

**My updates are taking forever and for that I want to, again, apologize. You know the reasons so I won't rehash them here. I'm trying my best to keep up with everything and am breaking these stories out daily to see if I can't kick some of my writer's block. **

**This chapter is 12 pages long, which is a break from my standard 8 pages. Hopefully the longer chapter will make up for the waiting.**

**SideNote: This will appear on all my updates from now till July 19th to insure everyone gets the message.**

**- I will be attending Comic-Con 2009 this year. My very first convention and trip to California. :D So it's my goal to have three updates (KM, Devotion and a new oneshot) on Sunday July 12th and two more (BIO and Obsession) by Sunday July 19th since I leave for San Diego on the 21st. You guys know how much I love updates before I go on vacation...lol Being a goal, and with my heavy workload at my job before I leave I cannot guarantee that both BIO and Obsession will be updated, but I'm going to try for both. If not then hopefully, at least one of them. Keep your fingers crossed my head doesn't explode. **

**I will also be blogging on the events of Comic-Con and including pics when I can. I will post the link on my bio page to the blog the weekend (7/19/09) before if anyone is interested in seeing DevilWriterN and I getting our geek on. :D**

**Expect more updates and more fun to be had. :D**

* * *

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 6**

_The lights were dim above them and casting a warm tint over everyone. Music swirled all around as they danced in time with it._

_He looked handsome in his deep black suit that contrasted greatly with the chalk white of his hair, those lovely blue eyes sparkling down at her as they waltzed through the mass of people. He was in black and she in the white ball gown. _

_Lady didn't remember the last time she had worn a dress, but for him... For Dante she would wear one if only it meant she could continue holding close to him. To dance forever in a sea of faceless strangers and in his arms._

_He turned her gently, twirled her before bringing their bodies back together. She laughed; her smile fading gently as he leaned his face in closer to hers. Lady felt her skin break out into goose bumps as she felt his warm breath against her mouth._

_Rather than kissing her though his eyes moved up and past her so pointedly that Lady had to turn and see what it was he was looking at. _

_Dressed in an icy silver suit stood Vergil between them and the circle of people swirling in rhythm around them. He stood tall, his eyes cool as he observed them unflinchingly. For a moment his eyes drifted to her and Lady quickly looked away, feeling her fingers clutch to Dante's jacket as if he might disappear. _

_Lady wanted him gone because somehow even wrapped safely in Dante's arms she felt threatened by his presence._

_To her horror though when she tilted her head up to ask Dante to leave with her she found not the black suited devil hunter, but the silver suited Vergil was the one she was clinging to. She quickly looked around to see Dante watching them from outside the crowd, his face crestfallen and bitter._

_"Dante!" Lady yelled as she pulled away to reach for him. Dante turned away from her though and she felt Vergil's hands around her waist pulling her back to him. He turned her towards him and she struggled to get free despite his unbreakable hold on her._

_Against her will they were waltzing to the music, but his stride was much faster, harder and Lady found the room spinning around them. Demonic faces were closing in, laughing at her because she could not keep in time with her new partner. Her breath was caught, she felt dizzy and the stupid dress was too tight. Lady dropped to the floor breathing hard and wanting to cry at the loss of Dante and the ridicule of those still laughing around her._

_"Don't cry..."_

_Lady looked up as the first tear fell to find Vergil kneeling before her, his hand out towards her. The laughter had stopped and the vague figures had moved away to watch silently._

_"Stand." Vergil said._

_"I can't." Lady replied hopelessly. "My feet are weak and I'm tired."_

_"Then I will carry you," he said as he easily picked her up in his arms. _

_Lady turned away from him, trembling all over at the idea of being so close to him in front of all these people. It wasn't appropriate for him to be so intimate with her when she did not know him so well. Yet his arm around her back, palm against the side of her ribs felt undeniably good as he carried her away from prying eyes._

_They emerged into a tiny cabin she didn't remember being part of the houses layout and he set her down on a soft bed of white down. She still felt light headed but felt it had more to do with him than what had happened moments earlier._

_"I can make you strong again." Vergil whispered above her. "You want to be strong for him, don't you?"_

_He was kneeling beside her laying form with one arm leaning on the other side of her stomach. She had nowhere to go because he had planned all along to block any chance of escape. Lady closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_"What do I have to do?" She asked as she reopened them to look at him._

_"Trust me...," he repeated as he leaned down closer to her lips._

_"I-I can't."_

_"You will..."_

_With that he pressed his mouth to hers softly. She knew somewhere in her mind what this was, like she had done this before, but when he actually kissed her rather than just stealing essence Lady went rigid all over._

_"W-wait... I didn't agree to--"_

_He took her hand in his and pressed in for another kiss, this time pressing his tongue forward to stop her protesting. Lady heard a moan escape her lips and was mortified to find she wanted more of him. Her free hand moved to the nape of his neck to bring him closer and it was then he relinquished his hold on her other hand._

_He turned her over and she cried out as she heard the ties holding the back of her gown closed rip as he cut through them to get it open._

_She didn't understand. This wasn't how this was supposed to work. Then it dawned on her that he wasn't looking to take essence from her at all. He was seriously going to..._

_Lady jumped as she felt the tip of his tongue moving up her spine, his hands sliding into the open sides of the dress to hold her hips in place as he trailed upwards. Then a laugh escaped his throat when she let out another small gasp at how good it felt. Her hands grasped the pillow as she tried to keep herself from reacting to his touch._

_"It's like freeing a butterfly from its cocoon," he mused as he slid upwards to her ear, his hard chest caressing her back the entire way up until his hips lay on top of hers to mold their bodies together. "I wonder what you'll be once I'm through with you..."_

_She felt the knife he had used to destroy her gown gently running over the skin of her shoulder. Lady tossed her head backwards and let out a groan, a sigh, and a cry when he drew blood. Then his mouth moved towards the wound and gently he lapped at it causing her to shiver, laying her head forward into the pillows._

_"Guess there is only one way to find out..."_

--

Just like that her eyes were open and it took her a moment to realize that somewhere the dream she was having had crossed over into reality when she saw Vergil lying nose to nose with her.

Lady sat up quickly and pushed herself against the wall breathing hard. She was sweating all over despite the sense of the cool morning air coming in through the boarded up windows. Her heart was fluttering like the rapid beating of a butterfly's wings. Then it came to her.

_I wonder what you'll be once I'm through with you..._

At her sudden movements Vergil's eye opened, or at least the one that wasn't pressed into his pillow. Lady pressed herself even further into the wall.

That dream had been wrong. Why was she even having dreams like that? She must've eaten something bad, or just had too little sleep lately. It had to be some fluke because she would never consciously consider...

Lady squirmed uncomfortably as Vergil drew a long intake of breath into the pillow and his one eye lazily opened then closed. Then the rest of his body seemed to come to life as he used his arms to push himself into a sitting position. Two things became apparent to her at this point that miraculously made her forget about that dream for a moment.

Firstly, Vergil didn't seem to realize yet that she was sitting there or at least made no acknowledgement of her there beside him. Secondly... his hair was inexplicably _long_.

Once the man had sat forward his hair fell down past his shoulders which struck her as odd because it hadn't been that way the night previous. When Vergil went to push it back she also noted his fingernails were long too, another difference from the night previous. He didn't seem to take any notice of this.

"You hair," she whispered.

He looked up at the sound of her voice momentarily confused before his face turned inward to stare at the white strands coming over his shoulder. He picked it up dully between two fingers at which point he also seemed to notice the nails.

"What--," she began to ask, but he stood quickly and walked calmly over to a dirty picture frame on the wall, wiping the dust from it to look at his reflection there.

From this angle she noticed one other subtle change in him. In particular a very long, once thick scar on his back looked somehow smaller. Perhaps if she hadn't just been staring at them when he changed the night before she may not have noticed the change now. Overnight he had transformed.

"What's wrong?" Lady managed to ask once the initial shock had worn off. She saw his head turn only slightly to the side.

"It's not a question of what is wrong so much as what is finally _right_," he replied. When he did so Lady almost noted a smile in his voice, like he was happy about something. She though was still confused.

Vergil finally turned to open a drawer in an old desk near the window. From within he pulled a pair of silver scissors and nail cutters. She thought it odd he even possessed such items at all, but since he knew where they were kept it wasn't so hard to believe he might. Even half devil's still require grooming right?

He pulled the hair together with his hands into a ponytail and with a few rocks of the scissors cut the fine strands of hair off just above the nape of his neck. They fell with a gentle _huff_ noise to the floor. Then he used the nail clippers to even out the nails from claws into his normal length. All this done he finally turned back towards the room and went for his clothes from the night before.

"What was that?" Lady finally blurted out when he seemed keen on ignoring her.

He turned slightly as he began pulling the vest on.

"Progress," he replied and again that look of vague happiness was laying somewhere in his features.

"Progress?"

"Accelerated growth brought on by my increase of power. I'm gaining from you in a short time what it took me a lifetime to achieve. It's happened before, you just have never woken beside me the morning after we've made an exchange," he continued.

Lady watched him get dressed considering his words.

"And your scars?"

"The same. They only remained because I was a hollowed out human body. With my powers comes the ability to heal. By the time we're through these scars," he said as he flexed his arm, lightly fingering the scars shown there. "Should be nothing more than a memory. Even that I will purge with time."

"Right." Lady said with an odd stare at him. She sighed and made to stand when suddenly she felt something that made her drop back down onto her spot. Vergil seemed to notice her quick fall.

"Can you not stand?"

"No, I-I'm fine. Just tired." Lady replied a little too quickly. He watched her closely as if he did not believe her.

"Did I weaken you?"

"Wha, er. No! I'm just tired is all." Lady repeated even more irritated. Vergil sighed and stepped towards the futon.

"Let me help--"

But Lady slapped his hand away as he reached it out for her and he stood dumbfounded for a moment before his features turned hard.

"Fine. But don't you dare think you are going to laze in bed all day. Get ready and meet me outside. We have _work_ to do." Vergil said in a very angry tone before he grabbed his coat, knocking the chair it was hanging on over in his haste and leaving the room with a loud slam.

Lady could care less though what crab ass was feeling at that moment, although pissing him off wouldn't help with whatever _work_ he had planned. Her problem wasn't that she felt weakened by the nights events but that once cool air hit her inner thighs when she lifted the blanket she was horrified to find them... wet.

It wasn't like she'd never... had this problem before. It was normal for a healthy person to have wet dreams. But considering who she'd been dreaming about last night only made it more mortifyingly _wrong, wrong, and wrong_. It was embarrassing enough having the dream and being forced into laying next to her enemy. But subconsciously her body had betrayed her. Hell, she'd never even had dreams like that about Dante before. That made it that much worse, didn't it?

Lady finally got up, dug through her duffle and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a tank. She then went over to a pitcher of water next to a porcelain bowl and did her best to clean herself up before splashing water on her face to ease the blush that no doubt lingered.

Dressed, slightly cleaner than before she let out a deep breath before opening the door to see where Vergil had gotten to. He stood in the 90 degree weather even with his leather jacket on, just by the car. He turned slightly once he heard her shut the door but chose not to watch as she walked towards him.

"I hope you brought more than ratty jeans and that shirt?" He asked testily. Lady looked down at her outfit and then shrugged.

"You didn't tell me what we were doing. Next time prepare a list of essential clothing for me to follow... _Oh wise one_." Lady said in a dry sneer as she walked out into the sunlight to feel the warmth of it on her skin. "So. What are we doing?"

"Today we begin your training of course. How long it will take I haven't the slightest idea. That all comes down to your will, ability and determination. Pick up quickly and you will be back in your home comforts in no time. Fall behind and you'll find the weeks rolling by rather slowly."

_Just friggin peachy..._ Lady let out a long winded sigh before turning to face him.

"Alrighty then. What do I have to do?"

--

Not a hell of a whole lot apparently, because unlike her internal thoughts seeing her learning some nifty trick she found herself sparring with the bastard and being worked like a mule.

"You must build up your strength," he said as she tried, rather unsuccessfully to take him down. "How else can you overcome something that physically grips you?"

He wasn't even really fighting her back rather than side stepping every attempt she made to punch and kick at him. Maybe he thought she had no intentions of actually connecting a hit but the longer he egged her on by calling her weak and sneering at the look of exhausted pain in her face the more positive she became that she'd knock his ass over.

The tables were turned now that he had all the energy she once possessed because she had managed to rid herself of it by sleeping by him at night. A ritual that, to her dismay, continued even after it was gone. Again with him saying that it continued so she could not flee, something she considered more and more as each session left her tired and aching. And if she thought the dream was an anomaly then she was dead wrong because they happened nightly. Always with the same outcome once she awoke to get dressed. This she originally attributed to a physical side effect to laying beside the devil while exchanging the demonic essence. Once it was gone though and it still happened... she was just stumped.

It only took two nights by his side to feel 100 percent herself again and by the end of the first week she was ready to murder him for his relentless training. They ate nothing but fruit which he got from practically nowhere. He'd leave without taking the car and suddenly return with apples and pears tucked into an old bag he carried on him specifically for this purpose. Not only was he making her work out with him excessively but he was restricting her diet too. What she wouldn't give for a fully loaded cheeseburger and chili cheese fries.

On the last night of the first week she headed inside feeling like she might just die. Collapse on the floor and kick the bucket. Would serve him right after all and be a welcomed change of pace. After all, one can't feel winded if they can no longer _breathe_.

When she walked for the front door, that he of course had already entered, she found her pathway blocked by him holding... a towel.

"What?" Lady snapped. She could see the futon just around him and she could've wept at him preventing her from getting there.

"It's been a week. You cannot wash yourself in the water basin for the next two weeks. Go bathe yourself." Vergil replied.

"And _where_ exactly am I to do that? Are you hiding a bath tub in your pants?" Lady said in a low growl. She was really beginning to hate him.

"There is a stream down the right pathway. It will be moonlit for a few more hours and the water is clear and cool."

"I'm tired. Let me by--"

"If you want to sleep then do so where you stand. In terms of humans you probably are clean but as my sensitive sense of smell returns I will no longer be able to be around you."

"Are you telling me I stink? I wonder why? Could it possibly be the week of non stop sweating?"

"If it suits you to sleep out with the mosquitoes and nocturnal animals then by all means. If you wish to have a good night sleep in comfort...," he trailed off as he held the towel up.

Her tired and no doubt blood shot eyes glared at him with such loathing she almost thought she saw an instant reaction. A twitch of faltering. Then again it could've been the darkness.

Lady snatched the towel from his hands.

"Lady."

She turned just as he tossed a bar of soap her way.

"Don't forget behind the ears."

Lady turned her back to him quickly and limped back out into the cool night thinking of all the ways she could make him suffer. Strap his ass down to the futon and break out her knife set. And then... Suddenly the image flashed into her mind of him cutting her dress open and the shine of the blade as it cut her shoulder. She cringed.

"No, no, no!" Lady yelled out to the wilderness and causing some unknown winged creatures to vacate the tree above her. "I _hate_ you, you evil bastard!" She continued yelling and in the direction of the cabin. It made her feel slightly better thinking maybe he had heard it.

Lady continued along the path and could hear the gentle tremble of water before she actually found it. It would come up only to her knees, but at least she could wash herself properly instead of sponging herself off like she had been. It wasn't her fault if she was a little rank. When did she have time to be worrying over that when he wouldn't let her out of his sight from morning to bed time?

She gingerly removed her clothes and wrapped the towel around herself to step into the water. As she looked down she could see the pebbles along the bottom confirming that is was a clear stream like he'd said. Warmed by the summer evening and the day's humidity she felt her feet relax as they smoothed over sun baked stones. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Lady bent over to splash cool water on her tired skin and practically groaning from how good it felt. Eventually she sat down in the water which now came up to just under her chest, still in her towel. She leaned back and wetted her hair before pulling the soap out to begin scrubbing herself clean.

As much as she hated Vergil she was feeling better now that the scent of the bar filled the air. She was annoyed to notice this was the scent she had associated his skin with. Something she was far too close to when they slept.

Honestly... Couldn't they just sleep on opposite sides of the futon and just hold hands? Did he have to snuggle her so close that she could feel the dulcet tones of his heartbeat as he slept? Lady felt her face redden a bit as she looked down at the water somberly. She realized this was the first private moment she'd had to herself in a while without Vergil looming over her. Yet somehow she was thinking of _him_ instead of the normal things that occupied her time. It only proved how deep her hatred of him went since she found herself over analyzing everything having to do with the bastard.

She ran a hand through her wet hair and pulled her legs up to her chest. Maybe if she was lucky she'd fall asleep and accidentally drown herself. Ha! He probably wouldn't care. He'd probably find some other girl to do this to.

Now her eyes narrowed at the idea of him doing this to someone else. Him finding some young girl to take advantage of the way he was her. Somehow seeing some random bimbo in her place beside him at night.

"Bastard," she mumbled.

Deciding she wasn't going to think about him anymore she took the soap to her hair and gave it a good rinse. That done she decided she would go back once she was good and ready and she was still too worked up to face him just yet.

She watched the suds of soap float lazily away from her and just tried to relax. A deep intake of breath escaped her mouth as she moved to sit against a nearby rock for something to lean on. As she did she felt a sudden pinprick on her right shoulder.

Lady instinctively put her hand there looking for the stupid bug that had bitten her or a sharp piece of rock she must've hit. She saw neither and decided once the throbbing subsided she'd probably just been pinched by an earwig or something.

Her body went limp against the rock and she really felt the danger of falling asleep right there. She lingered a few moments though, not quite able to find the energy to stand up. Her eyes were heavy as she felt the cool water trailing over her legs. In the haze of her comfort though she was suddenly aware that the rock she was leaning against... was breathing. Then again, had it been there when she first arrived?

Lady managed to push herself away from it and watched in shock as she actually saw it. The circular object was moss green in color, but up the middle of it protruded tiny bumps in a straight pattern. As it began to move she realized it was the spine of a creature uncoiling itself from the water. The head rose above the surface, eyes focusing on her. The form was that of a man's, except the eyes were black, the nails sharp and long. Its torso was twisted and so thin the ribcage was exposed beneath the tight skin. The hair was a slimy mass that went down into the water.

When it spoke she could see obscenely white fangs that did not belong to the otherwise filthy creature. Then it spoke in an almost hypnotic voice.

"You seem tired my child. You should rest."

Lady shook her head and took another step back. Even so the voice was enticing, soothing a bit of her rattled nerves. The eyes made it impossible to know where it was the thing was looking but she could've sworn it glanced down at her feet.

"You can barely stand. Come and lie down."

She felt the urge to obey but she stood rooted to the spot before taking another step back towards the embankment. Again, a flicker of the eye downward.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Normally she wouldn't be scared, but she was weak and knew if the creature chose to rush her she didn't have the strength to put up much of a fight. Plus the compulsion his voice brought out in her was maddening. She was holding onto her own self control by a thread and he was somehow threatening that.

She didn't answer him and instead turned to jump up on solid ground, but her leg slipped on the mossy dirt and she fell back in. As she emerged from the water she heard a laugh so full of mirth it was disturbing. She didn't need to look up to know and he was crouched down in front of her face.

"What's your name child?"

"Mary," she said almost obediently. It took her a moment to register the name that had left her mouth. Yet she found she could not say what she felt was her true name now. A long, clawed hand came up to touch her shoulder and she glared at it.

"So defensive. You really should," it continued as it gripped the shoulder. "Relax..."

As if called by the low hiss of a word she felt herself going limp. Maybe her eyes represented the terror of suddenly losing control because the creature looked pleased.

"Are you alone Mary?" It asked moving closer.

"No."

It hesitated, because the voice that answered was not Lady's. For the first time she felt genuine relief at seeing the tall, gaunt figure of Vergil standing on the embankment just behind her head. Her eyes rolled up towards him and she felt the tense hand on her shoulder pull away.

"I should have known. The pretty ones never come without... _problems._" It sighed as it backed away slowly to stand. As if suddenly released Lady stood quickly and crawled her way out of the water to sit a distance behind Vergil.

"You should have known better than to mess with anything belonging to me. Apparently I gave you far too much credit on your intelligence."

"Come now Vergil. How could I resist? Her skin would look beautiful draped on me, don't you think?" It said in an almost seductive tone that repulsed her. "I would be much more compliant to your whims, that is for sure."

Vergil slashed Yamato out, slicing a long raw wound into the creatures face and causing it to cry out in shocked pain. Its eyes turned back to him, clawed hand to its cheek, now a blood red in color.

"You _can't_!" It hissed hoarsely. Then it turned around and dove under the water.

"Vergil--"

"Stay still. It's not gone yet." Vergil replied putting his free hand out across her line of sight. Lady noted the ground began to tremble beneath her hands and worms were forcing their way out of the grass to wiggle beneath her. She stood, pressing herself against a nearby tree as other bugs burrowed their way out. Suddenly water seeped out, quickly flooding the ground at their feet.

Vergil grabbed hold of her and lifted her up to sit in a tall branch as water collected around his ankles. Lady watched aghast as black water rose in an alarming rate around his waist, torso... Soon he would be under water...

"Vergil!" Lady yelled as she reached a hand out to help him up.

"Silence!" He seemed to hiss just as the water came up over his chin and swallowed him into its watery darkness.

Lady waited anxiously for something to happen feeling her heart beating in her throat every moment that nothing did. Then the water began to bubble in several places and despite being underwater she could hear something coming up. She held close to the trunk, steeling herself against what might happen next.

A rounded tip of veined flesh bloomed from the water too large to be the creature she had seen earlier. Tentacle like arms began poking out of the surface and suddenly snatched the tree she was sitting on and began to pull. Lady grasped tightly to it as the tree began to bend to its force, wood splintering at the base as it was being uprooted. She jumped to the tree across just before it ripped the tree out of the water and sucked it down, except with her weak legs she found herself dangling from the branch. A tentacle came for her, clasping painfully around her ankle as she kicked at it with her other leg.

In a shower of water a figure blasted out of the blackness below and severed the hold it had on her. She felt the massive lump howl in the depth below but she was concentrated more on the figure that lifted her up into the safety of the tree branch she was holding on to. She had never seen Vergil in his devil form before so for a moment she feared another creature had joined the fight. But when he spoke, despite the grainy texture that came out she could hear Vergil in it.

"Do not move from that spot." Vergil urged her.

As he hovered for a moment in the air she could see the blue, electric aura coming off of him. She had seen Dante's devil form before, even grown use to it, but Vergil's was unsettling. Maybe it was the fact she slept next to this man every night and would see the creature every time she closed her eyes now. From the claws to the fangs. He resembled nothing human at all anymore and despite knowing he was half demon this came as a shock to her.

In a flash of florescent light he was all over the place, so rapidly shooting from one angle to the next that he was a blur against the fleshy mass that suddenly began oozing blood from fresh wounds opening up everywhere. One tentacle though caught the mid-air devil, causing it to hiss as it coiled around the body.

Lady couldn't just sit around even if she was tired. Vergil was in trouble and her immediate instincts kicked in automatically. Against his wishes she took a flying leap at the tentacle holding Vergil, catching it just as it twisted close to her. Yamato was sticking through one of the gaps having become twisted in the coil, so Lady pulled it while using Vergil's shoulder to keep her balance. As if willed the sword suddenly flew outward and into her hand. Without pause she began to hack at the skin holding him. The creature let out a scream and suddenly she and Vergil were falling.

In mid air arms came around her waist and Yamato left her hand to find its master. Vergil let out a roar as several blue energy blades shot out and went directly for the fleshy mass that finally seemed to realize it was no match. It recoiled beneath the blackness with a pitiful whine and with it the black water began to disperse.

Breathing heavily and clinging to Vergil, Lady found herself face to face with the devil. His eyes were a bright green in contrast to his typical blue ice and his face resembled nothing of the handsome man that lay beneath. Yet she found herself staring at him simply fascinated by the change in appearance. She could've been in shock because she would never stare at anyone like this under normal circumstances. For a moment she could've sworn he leaned towards her, but when her hand twitched at the back of his neck only to feel scales undulating beneath it seemed to break her curiosity.

It brought her back to reality as she looked down. They were no longer hovering as both of his clawed feet were back on the ground.

Now that the water had seeped back down Lady was disgusted to find dead bugs and worms littering the riverbank around them. Even more horrifying was Vergil was still holding her in his arms in his devil form.

Lady pushed herself away from him, jumped a bit to avoid stepping on squishy bugs before standing on the tree stump created by the creature.

"What the hell was that?!" Lady snapped once she could stand on her own two feet. Vergil remained just watching her through his demonic eyes before suddenly flashing between devil and human form, finally settling on human. Her eyes suddenly dropped to his hand which was bleeding onto the ground. "You're wounded?" Lady began asking but then remembered it was his fault she was out there to begin with. "Serves you right!" She added before crumbling a bit to her knees to catch her breath.

"It wasn't supposed to come this far," he said more to himself as he examined his wound.

"_It_? What the hell was _it_?" Lady asked again.

"One of several kinds of river demon. The real body hides usually miles away in much deeper water but it sends out that human creature to do its hunting for it. It steals the skin of women and uses its lyrical voice to steal children from towns to feast on."

"OK, I didn't need to know that. Why the hell was it here? Did you send me here knowing that--"

"Of course not!" Vergil barked at her. "Perhaps if you wouldn't be so stubborn and just listen to me I would be strong enough by now to sense it was here!"

"What? So this is my fault?! Maybe I could've killed it on my own if someone hadn't made me so tired I can barely stand!" Lady yelled back at him. "If anyone is to blame here then its _you_!"

"I killed it, didn't I? Even if you had your strength there is no way you would've been able to defend yourself from it. Hell, if it wasn't for my mystical connection to you, you would be walking into the nearest town to feast on children. I expect a little more gratitude."

"Fuck off." Lady growled as she hopped down from the trunk, no longer caring what she stepped on as she beat a path past Vergil. He took a hold of her arm to stop her. "Don't touch me!"

Lady turned on a dime and decided she was going to punch him. She'd had enough and finally discovered her limit. Swinging her arm as fast and hard as she could she aimed for his face only to have him grab her wrist.

"You are in no position to even attempt trying that," he said in a warning tone as his eyes became a dangerous overcast. She ignored him and tried again with her other free hand to the same result. "I'll burn out that fire of yours eventually."

"Like hell. I will hate you with this much passion till the day I die V--"

It didn't occur to her that him holding both of her arms up would remove the only thing holding her towel on her, which had become loose during the chaos, until the damp and heavy thing slid down and onto the ground with a resounding _plop_.

Unconsciously following the noise they both looked down. Then Lady quickly pulled her hands from his to try and snatch the thing back up. While bent over she felt something heavy and saw his coat fall onto her shoulders.

"You have no one to blame for that but yourself," he said. Lady looked up to find him with his back to her. It almost seemed out of courtesy as she pulled it close around her not even bothering to put her arm in. She wanted to make sure she could get out of it as soon as possible once back at the cabin and out of his sight.

"I blame _you_," she replied resolutely before turning back to head towards the cabin. All the while she felt her face warm at the idea of what he might've possibly seen in that split second she was nude. Then her face felt even warmer, pressure against her sinuses and then a throbbing pain in her shoulder. "Ugh..."

Lady fell to her knees, right into the disgusting remains of countless bugs and dry heaved. She didn't have the strength, but worse yet she felt sick. _Seriously_ sick.

As she fell forward a hand pressed to her stomach and she saw Vergil's face come back into her line of vision.

"What is wrong?" He demanded of her.

"Sick..."

It was all she could manage to say as the world around her began spinning. Her stomach felt sour, yet she could not throw up. Her head was pounding so much she could feel it in her temples. This wasn't the pain of demonic energy. This was serious illness.

"Did he prick you?" Vergil asked shaking her slightly.

She didn't understand that and let him lift her up and take her back to the cabin. He laid her down on the futon, but when he went to remove his coat Lady pushed his hands away.

"Stop!" Lady yelled at him.

"I have to look for your wound!" He hissed down at her trying to get past her hands. Yet Lady continued to fight him, even tried kicking him. Anything so she wouldn't have to be exposed to him again.

Finally Vergil tugged off his shirt, grabbed her hands and tied them together before turning her over onto her stomach. Lady continued to yell, but he pulled the jacket off having the decency to allow her front to be covered, then he straddled her hips to keep her from struggling.

"Damnit," he suddenly growled.

"Vergil! Let me go!"

"You've been poisoned! If you don't hold still there is nothing I can do to stop it! Do you hear me?" Vergil said. He wasn't asking her so much as _telling _her to remain still if she wanted to live.

But when she heard the sound of metal she froze. Vergil on her back, holding her down and a silver glint of a blade…

The point of the knife sliced open the spot on her shoulder that had been throbbing and she bit into her pillow to hold back the scream. It was worse than being cut, like reopening a diseased wound. Tears leaked from her eyes before a hand pressed into the pillow just by her face. Not human, but demonic claws.

Then something cold and wet touched her shoulder and she realized her nightmare was coming true. Except for Vergil was not in his human form, but in his devil one now sucking on the wound he'd created. Lady let out a cry as the cut sizzled before turning ice cold. After a while it felt numb, but then it began to feel warm again without the pain.

Lady buried her face into her pillow as clawed hands held her hips in place when they lifted up to press into the body above her. The illness was subsiding and with it came a rush of pleasure at being touched by Vergil. Her body seemed to remember the effects he could have on her and helped nothing when the clawed hand on her left hip slid to hold against her bare stomach.

"Stop." Lady begged as she felt an odd twinge of something building. His rough, scaled lips came up for air and she felt breath against her shoulder. "No more."

"There's still some left," he said in a heavy pant. "Just a bit longer."

His mouth returned and she tilted her head backwards letting out a whimper as her entire body shivered. The illness was minimal in comparison to the stimulation his tongue was causing on her shoulder. She pulled at his shirt which still tied her hands together under her, feeling her muscles contracting and Lady felt the fear that she might actually get off if he didn't stop soon.

As if hearing her thoughts he pulled away with heavy breath as her body crumbled down into the futon, spent yet dissatisfied. Her heart was thudding hard in her chest, her mouth dry as she lazily opened one eye. Vergil sat just beside her facing the doorway. His back was heaving as if he'd just run several miles and sweat rolled down his now human skin. He was flush all over and when he turned to look at her he looked just as tired as she felt.

He swallowed, breathed and then pulled the covers up over her naked back before turning her over to insure she would keep her modesty beneath the blanket.

"Hands."

Lady weakly lifted them out to allow him to remove the shirt binding them. With that done she lay lifeless against the sheets feeling ready to pass out.

"What did you do?" Lady asked breathlessly as she tried to control the heat still surging in her.

"The poison is gone. You should rest now," he replied with his back still to her.

"Why your demon form?"

"It's unnerving isn't it?" Vergil seemed to chuckle through his heavy breath. "But the only way I could take the poison without harming my weak human side."

Lady watched him noting that she was beginning to feel a lot better nausea wise, but that didn't mean she wasn't still aching. But it had nothing to do with the illness.

"Thank you," she sighed almost automatically. Vergil turned and stared at her and for a moment Lady thought he might respond or that his left hand began to move towards her, but it paused before Vergil stood up looking anxious, yet tired.

"You should get some rest. You'll be down for at least a day just to make sure it's all gone. In the mean time we can move on to training that can be done without you leaving the bed." Vergil said as if brushing off her gratitude completely. Yet he looked uncomfortable about something.

He ran a hand over his face as he stood and walked directly out the front door.

Lady though, despite how tired she was could not sleep. Images flooded her mind of him fighting the large demon, of his devil eyes staring down at her as he held her mid air. The silken leather of his scales, the feel of his clawed hands and of the fangs against her shoulder as he drew poison from her system... to save her life. Yet again.

A chuckle left her throat as she was sure she was going mad. For who could've ever been physically attracted to a man in his devil form? Yet somehow he seemed a different person.

_He's only taking pity on you because he's finally getting what he wants._

Of course. He saved her because he still needed her. His words ringing in her head as she rolled over and felt a pain in her chest.

_I would rather kill you than let another creature have the pleasure of stealing your last breath..._

Lady did not fall asleep, her head still filled with such thoughts and Vergil did not return to sleep beside her even as the sun came up over the horizon on a new day.


	7. Repressing

**Comic-Con was AMAZING if I hadn't truly conveyed that yet to anyone. :D I felt like a kid in a candy store and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since! There is just something about being around all those like minded people that made me feel great. Plus, DevilWriterN's t-shirts of chibi DMC/RE character's went over well. There's nothing like complete strangers stopping you to inquire about your shirt. :D Success!**

**But now I'm back to reality which has turned into the prospect of 11 hour work days for a while. I really didn't need any other things to take away from my writing... grrr. Honestly if the economy wasn't so bad I would've quit by now.**

**So again I must ask for patience on your part while I try to work all of this into my week without burning myself at both ends.**

**Also, I need to figure out what is up with all this napping...lmao! Anyone notice that things between Vergil and Lady always revolve around a bed?! This is seriously not intentional, but then again I don't think you guys mind it one bit. Since being close to a bed means... intimate things. Let's face it, I want them to get their wicked on all sweaty and angry-like. Maybe if I do it will vent some of my own angry frustrations with work...lol Or is that just an excuse to write it?**

**OK, I'm rambling. Enjoy!**

**P.S. - To anyone who have sent me a message (either PM or review) I will get back to you asap! Sorry it's taking me so long to respond. :(**

* * *

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 7**

Lady did not know what time it was when she managed to doze off, but when her eyes opened she was sure that she'd only been asleep for about an hour.

Vergil of course was still gone and so she turned on her side, pulling the covers closer to stare at his empty spot. Maybe she could convince herself that last night was only another nightmare. It fit the protocol obviously, yet the pain in her shoulder was too real to deny.

So she sat up, grabbed clothing from her bag near the end of the bed and put them on under the covers. She moved to stand, only to find she couldn't really do it without help, falling back down onto the futon with a surprised look. Lady tried again and again she fell.

Feeling useless she crawled towards the front door and used the doorknob for help, balancing herself by holding onto it and then the frame as she opened the door.

It was a cloudy overcast that threatened a dark, dreary day with possible rain to follow. Yet there was a gentle mist here and there in front of the small cabin. Even more remarkable was a doe and her fawn grazing in the grass just a ways beyond the overgrown front lawn.

The picture before her was one of serenity and she dared not breathe for fear of scaring the deer away. So she stood in the doorway and watched them feeling all those bad emotions and fears easing. Considering how long it had been since she'd encountered something other than Vergil, especially something non-threatening, it filled her with a sense of simplicity. For once feeling things could be clear and uncomplicated again.

The doe gently licked the fawns head, its ears twitching at the sudden contact from its mother. The mist continued to swirl around them as they continued to graze the dew soaked grass.

Then mother and child went still, the elders ears twitching as if picking up on something. Lady held her breath hoping something she had done hadn't frightened them but it did not stop either from startling quickly and fleeing the scene. Lady looked to where they ran sadly, letting that long sigh of a breath go.

Annoyed, Lady took another step forward to see what had startled them, because now she could see something moving in the mist yet she could not make out what it was. After a moment the humanoid figure came into view before Vergil came walking up the road, the morning mist scattering round him as if he weren't walking through, but as if it were fleeing _him_.

He was wet and even more gaunt looking than usual, with his hands in his pockets and hair disheveled. His head was not raised proudly, but was looking resolutely at the ground and if Lady did not know any better she could've sworn for a moment it was Dante walking towards her by the sudden change in his body language.

Once he had gotten near his eyes suddenly looked up, as if sensing her there. He paused, looking away before regaining that tall, proud stance and walking resolutely towards the cabin. Without offering or asking he lifted her into his arms and wordlessly took her back inside. Even stranger, Lady _let_ him.

"Where did you go?" Lady asked as he carried her towards the futon. Back in this same position Lady let her arm hang around the back of his neck. Somehow she wasn't as uncomfortable about being touched by him, or perhaps had just grown use to it now. No... it was the fact that she had thought long and hard about it all night. Vergil had a prime opportunity to take advantage of her last night, and if he had she wouldn't have been able to stop him with how her body had been reacting. She'd have been pissed after, yes, but at that moment she cared nothing for self preservation or pride. Lady had _wanted_ him even if she did hate it.

Yet he didn't take that opportunity. He'd left her as soon as the deed was done and it made her believe that perhaps Vergil was really telling the truth. What he was doing wasn't perverse, but necessary. It was time for her to stop believing otherwise, because once she did the sooner she could get away from him and that feeling of wanting him. That was the scariest part. Her fear of him wanting her was false, but now she felt the need for _him_.

"Walking," he replied in a tone she wasn't used to hearing from him. It was normal, without mock or coldness. He was simply answering her question.

"You're soaked," she continued as her fingers curled into his shirt once he bent forward, kneeling to place her back in the bed.

"It rained for a while and I did not have my coat."

"Oh...," she trailed off as he used his hands to remove her arm from his neck, setting them on her chest as he turned and pulled the covers back over her.

"Have you slept?" He asked as he took her wrist to check her pulse. Lady shook her head but was paying more attention to the cold feeling of his fingertips, and unable to tear her eyes from the gleaming skin of his neck and chest. He really could be beautiful when he wasn't being an asshole. Her eyes lowered to the white shirt stuck to him, showing the lines of his chest and abs almost teasingly. Lady blushed and turned her head away from him. _Well this isn't helping._

"You should have slept. You won't recover without proper sleep," he said seriously.

"I couldn't sleep."

"You looked tired enough when I left you."

"I'm a temperamental sleeper. Any change in sleeping habits makes it harder to sleep."

If he did not get the meaning there then she wasn't going to explain it to him. The one thing that was different last night was the fact he wasn't sleeping beside her. She'd suffered through it most of her life, losing sleep whenever she slept in a new place or if any of her sleeping habits changed unexpectedly.

Somehow her body could just sense she wasn't in her own bed or something was missing and for one night made it impossible to sleep. So she rarely stayed over in any new places, preferring her own bed. But now that she was accustomed to sleeping here and with him next to her the sudden change of him missing had brought on the insomnia despite how tired she'd been. Lady always wondered if the issue arose from lack of security in her life, so she tried to find it in smaller ways which meant she didn't handle sudden changes well. She hated being out of control.

Vergil's brows were furrowed and his mouth frowning, possibly reading between the lines.

"So you are going to blame me for your lack of sleep as well?" He asked.

For some reason the look in his face along with what had happened the night before made Lady grin widely at his question. Yes, she could blame him for this too, why not? She let a soft laugh out that eased her more, finding that with him sitting there beside her that she was feeling sleepy. Lady yawned and curled under the covers.

"Did I say you could go to sleep now?" He asked.

"You going to stop me?" She inquired, opening a single eye to look at him. He said nothing, and so she closed her eyes.

Lady heard him move away, standing up and the sound of his boots on the floor. She opened an eye slightly to watch him and found that he walked over to the chest where all his clothing was kept. Vergil pulled his shirt off causing her heart to catch in her throat. It wasn't the sight of his bare back that startled her, or at least the idea of how attractive it was. She was repulsed to see large and freshly healing lashes across his back.

"What happened?" Lady suddenly demanded as she sat bolt upright.

Vergil turned to look at her.

"What _happened_?" Lady asked again when he didn't reply, instead throwing on a different shirt to hide them.

"You should be resting." Vergil said evenly. "Close your eyes so I may get dressed."

"But...," she began to protest before she was forced to look away when he purposely began undoing his pants. She heard them drop to the floor, his belt buckle startling her as the metal buckle scuffed against wood with a dull clunk. More sound of movement, then clothing before footsteps were padding over towards her again.

"You must get some sleep or else you will be useless to me. We have wasted so much time already." Vergil said now close to her. She opened her eyes to find him coming to lay beside her.

"What did you do?" Lady pressed once he was laying face to face with her. She felt his arm snake around her waist and as usual pull her to him. His body was cold in comparison to hers and she almost felt as if he was pressing to her for warmth.

"Shut up and go to sleep. We have a lot more to do and I will not have you falling asleep during." Vergil said in a tone of finality, somehow going from the normal tone he'd discovered this morning back to his authoritative one. He was annoyed, that much was apparent by his use of 'shut up', something she couldn't remember him ever saying to her.

She watched him a while before doing something she had never done before. Lady curled her arm around his waist to pull them together before resting her head just below his jaw. She told herself she did it for comfort. If he were going to offer himself as a pillow then she was going to use him like one. He did not move or protest and Lady felt the wave of sleepiness come over her at finally having things back to normal.

Even if referring to sleeping with Vergil as _normal_ was the very definition of a paradox.

--

Once again, having lost all sense of time, Lady woke to candle light and assumed the obvious. It was _night time_.

"I should've been a detective...," she mumbled as she turned on her stomach before sitting upright.

"Pardon?"

She turned to see Vergil sitting on a chair near a desk covered with books.

"Never mind. What time is it?" Lady asked as she yawned lazily.

"Several hours past when you should've been awake," he said peevishly as he turned back to his books.

"Again, we all know who put me here so don't sound so aggravated." Lady snapped back.

He did not respond and went back to pouring over his stupid books all while Lady sat bored out of her mind. Which reminded her.

"Hey. You mentioned training I could do without leaving my bed. What is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," he replied and said no more.

"Why tomorrow? Aren't you in a hurry or something?"

Now she was just bored and unfortunately he was the only person she could talk to. So she wasn't going to let him get away with quick responses.

"I am, but this training is best left during day light hours. Trust me on this. Besides, regardless of the sleep you've gotten it is severely unhealthy for human's to remain awake during the night hours when they are naturally pre-disposed to be sleeping. You cannot get proper sleep in daylight as you can in the night time."

"You are a walking encyclopedia, aren't you? How the hell do you know so much about humans?" Lady asked as she reached over and grabbed the only thing available for food. An apple.

"It's called a book," he replied mockingly.

"Don't talk down on me like I'm stupid. I can _read _you know, but you can't learn everything out of a book." Lady snapped before taking a large bite of her apple.

"Everything of any significance."

"Ahhh, so your instinct in battle. Did you learn that from a book?" Lady asked haughtily. Vergil remained silent at this. "Exactly. Which... judging by your calculations means that your instinct is insignificant, right? Your experience and everything you learned the hard way is all nothing at all."

"Point taken." Vergil interrupted in a tone that warned she was testing his patience. Yet she didn't feel like backing down since she was getting tired of him treating her like a _thing_.

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it can you?" Lady asked. Her current temperament stemmed from the humiliation of the night before and of how typical it was that on cue he turned cold on her again.

Something about the mood when he'd left her the night before and that of the morning was so different. It was like he was two different people entirely. The one who gave her the cold shoulder one moment and the one who warmed her in bed at night.

"I just have no patience for conversations that will ultimately lead nowhere. This one is only likely to anger us both and what would that solve?"

"If it pissed you off it would make me happy," she replied.

Vergil turned in his chair and just stared at her.

"My anger _amuses_ you, does it?" He asked once again gaining that dark tone that warned her not to press him.

"What can I say. I'm bored out of my mind and all you can offer me is 'go to sleep and we'll chat tomorrow'. I'm awake and willing. So if you have something for me to do then by all means, bring it on. Its either that or you take responsibility and keep me entertained." Lady said simply and leaving it at that to let him consider his options.

"You never know when to close your mouth do you? I think I have been rather generous in attempting to keep you out of dangerous situations and yet you willingly provoke me? Were you a witch in another life sent to torment devil-kind?" Vergil asked as he stood and pulled from the drawer a... blind fold.

"I don't believe in past lives and what the _hell _do you intend to do with that?"

"This?" Vergil asked as he lifted it up. "Why dear, _this_ is what you asked for."

Vergil walked towards her and came kneeling down on the futon, placing the blindfold out as if he meant to put it on her.

"Hold up there--"

"You want to learn to control this, yes?" Vergil asked.

"Well, yeah..."

"Then be quiet and put this on."

He dropped it in Lady's hand and she just stared at it, then up at him as he waited patiently for her to follow his orders. The last time she'd closed her eyes in Vergil's presence he had kissed-- OK, not kissed, but had pressed his mouth to hers to take the essence from her. Was that what this was now?

"The root of the problem is your emotions. Have you ever noticed that Dante, in moments of rage or danger transforms? The essence you take in is using your limitless human emotions as a gateway. The stronger the emotion the more you feed off of it. It's one of the other reasons I needed _you_. Your love for him, thirst for revenge, compassion, anger... It makes you easily susceptible to his essence especially in the emotions he seems to bring out of you. Learn to control your emotions and you learn to control how much you take in." Vergil explained as he took the blindfold back into his hands and moved to put it on her. She flinched back from it.

"And the blind fold?"

"Disable the other senses and you'll find what remains is amplified. It will help you to better concentrate your emotions away from a distraction."

"What distraction?"

"This," he replied as he lifted his hand and suddenly a small ball of light formed in his hand.

"A... ball?" Lady asked doubtfully. How the hell was a little ball going to distrac-- But there was something off about the small orb of light. Something... oddly familiar.

"This is raw, demonic energy pulled directly from the source, in this case. Me." Vergil said as he moved it past her face. Lady felt her skin break out into goose bumps. "Being that Dante and I are twins we share the same energy which might explain why you, how did you put it... Feel _anxious_ around me?"

Lady only glowered at him for bringing that up again but even more because she was feeling the effects of the little essence orb.

"The idea is to strengthen your resolve. Find a way to curb your emotions or cut them out completely. This is why I suggested this be done during the day light hours since if you should fail due to lack of proper sleep you will take essence into your body which I will then have to take back. Since it is my own, mere touch alone will not suffice in taking it back as can be done when you've taken it from Dante."

"What?" Lady asked suddenly thinking maybe she was better off bored.

"But of course, judging by your courage earlier and all your big talk I assume you are ready for anything, aren't you my dear?" Vergil asked teasingly. He expected her to back down now, she could see it in his smug face. He wanted her to show weakness so he could mock her some more.

"Of course. I said lay it on me, so let's do this," she responded confidently and unwilling to show any fear. Keep her emotions in check? Not a problem. It would be different because she did not care for Vergil like she did Dante. Even if her treacherous body and mind had been swaying in feeling a twinge of _something_, it still wasn't anything close to real. There was the big difference that surely would save her. Of _that _she was one hundred percent positive of!

--

An hour later she was determined to strangle him just as soon as she pushed him down onto the futon and _had her way with him_.

"You're barely struggling at all," his voice called somewhere beyond the blind fold. She was breathing hard, sweating like crazy and shredding the sheets beneath her finger nails in an attempt to not launch herself at him.

"I am too!" Lady snapped. "You just need to shut the hell up so I can concentrate."

"I doubt Dante would shut up long enough for you to gather your wits. Be glad I'm not doing half a dozen other more repulsive things he would've tried by now."

"Shut it!"

Lady took a deep breath, then released, before taking another and holding it. How the hell was she supposed to know how to keep her emotions in check? Seriously! Emotions weren't solid things you could grab onto like Vergil's-- No... They weren't real and she had no clue how to get them under wraps.

_Find your happy place_... Lady thought, thinking that maybe if she found a safe haven in her mind-- Bad idea since her happy place included a bed and an alarmingly nude Dante and Vergil. _What the hell!_

"You know, now I find I'm the one who is getting quite bored by all this." Vergil's voice droned in obvious boredom. "I would've thought you clever enough to have this under control. Then again, you are merely _human_."

"I'm going to fuck you up if you don't zip it tight ass," she growled.

"You really shouldn't use such language. It's an unattractive quality."

Lady felt her blood boil. Anger mixing with her frustration and the intense electricity the orb was giving off. Her anger only proved to make it worse.

"At this rate you will suck me dry," he sighed and like that the feeling left her. "Perhaps from now on you will take my advice."

Lady sat confused before she felt him pull the blindfold down and she saw the orb was gone.

"What the hell?" Lady asked. "I didn't even get a good shot yet!"

"And if I give you the time you need I will be a heap of nothing on the floor. Remember you are taking _my_ demonic power. I don't have a steady flow to constantly feed you." Vergil replied with a deep breath and Lady noted that he did seem somehow lessened. "Give me respite and we will try again during day light hours when you've had a proper night sleep."

"But, it's not working. How the hell am I supposed to get a hold of emotions? You gotta give me something to go on here." Lady said.

"I can't _tell_ you how to feel. That is something only you can do all on your own. Not caring is easy for me, but you have been a slave to it your entire life."

"Bullshit. Even you at one point, cold bastard that you are, felt _something_. Hell, you feel hatred, don't you?"

"My ambitions have nothing to do with feelings so much as wants. I get what I want regardless of who I have to step on along the way. Whether it be blood or other. I simply seek out what I need to survive and I assure you it is possible to survive without emotions."

"Survive, sure, but live? You're better off dead..." Lady said pointedly. "What exactly will you do once you get all you ever wanted? Maybe you'll be content for a little while, but in the end you won't be happy. You're like a junkie. You kill your soul by suppressing your emotions to reach something higher but sooner or later you're going to reach the limit. Then what?"

Vergil raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth frowning at her words.

"My abilities will be limitless. Being a human you just don't know how far I can go."

"The tone in your voice is anger Vergil. You don't like me picking apart your master plan. Even if you've abandoned all the good emotions you can never be fully rid of them all. Your frustration with me these past weeks and even the odd times when you're not a cold bastard. You're not immune any more than I am. So tell me _oh great one_. How can you expect me to shut down when even you haven't figured that one out just yet?"

With the look on his face one would've thought she'd slapped him. But to Lady it was a simple question. She was so tired of him acting all high and mighty when he clearly had issues of his own. Maybe he didn't think of them as issues, or flaws but through her eyes he was every bit as susceptible to them as she, a _mere human_, could be.

"So... you work on that and get back to me." Lady pressed on when he remained silent before scooting down to lie under the covers.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Vergil asked just behind her. Lady turned to look at him but felt his hand take hold of her chin and suddenly he was nose to nose with her. "Why must you make me so... angry."

"What are you doing?" Lady asked brushing his comment off.

"I warned you what would happen and now I need what you stole back."

Lady hesitated, with her eyes flickering away before she swallowed hard. Maybe he saw her fear because he whispered.

"If it repulses you so much imagine I am Dante..."

That made her face burn even worse and she wondered how she could mistake the two. Then it occurred to her as if she had somehow forgotten they were twins. Yet staring up at him it just didn't seem to work with his hard-set eyes that weren't warm or kind but cold and cruel.

So she closed her eyes to trick her senses into believing this was her friend. Someone who cared about her well being and would do anything to see her smile. Once her eyes were closed she could almost picture it.

Her heart was drumming hard in her chest as he only hovered above her before lowering his mouth to hers. She had managed to calm down during their discussion but now that overwhelming feeling of desire and heightened senses was back ten fold. She tried to clear her mind, once again grasping desperately to the sheets in an effort to make sure she would not reach out to him.

But as he layed her down and she felt the slight weight and warmth of him it made every nerve in her body wake and _crave_ him. Her body telling her that she needed to stop teasing it and give it what it wanted or else it would take it without her permission. Which it was as she found her hand sliding up his hip and going to hold close to his lower back.

He wasn't even really kissing her for God sakes! Their lips were touching, his head turned slightly but no pressure or tongue involved. So why did it make her burn all over just to have him hovering over her?

The worst part was the images going through her mind of her dreams and of last night. Her body pressed upward into him and she felt him take her wrists, pressing them down to prevent her from running them along his back as she had been. Yet her leg snaked around his hip to pull him down off his knees and finally allow her to feel his full weight. Her entire being tingled...

_Control it_ she urged herself. Lady squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to shut down entirely, bringing forward that feeling of this being nothing more than a business transaction. The more she tried to clear her mind the more thoughts began to race when suddenly a single image engraved itself in her mind. Dante...

The first time she met him, riding the rocket she'd launched at him with such a look of pure enjoyment. Of the time he'd come in covered from head to toe in a black substance that turned both his hair and skin gray for a month. Shutting out any impure thought that was trying to bombard her mind and replacing them with childhood memories when things were good between her mother and father. Of Dante at his best and of the safe feeling she had only with him.

Somehow this quieted her mind until she was lost in her own thoughts and oblivious to all else. Which turned out to be a problem.

"Stop."

Lady opened her eyes to see darkness and the soft glow of candles casting on the side of Vergil's face. Except things were different now, because he was not above her, but below her and looking absolutely... mortified. His breathing was heavy, like hers, but there was something in his eyes that stunned her.

"What happened?" Lady asked finding she could not move. It was then she realized she was not only straddling his stomach but actually had him _pinned_ to the futon by his wrists as he had her moments before. It almost made her laugh but she didn't dare with the expression on his face.

"Get off of me," he said in pointedly.

But she remained frozen in her spot just watching him because there was something new in the look he was giving her. She couldn't place it or maybe was just seeing it for the first time with how close she was to his face. Worse still she felt the urge to lean down and kiss him. The idea not even repulsing her in the least bit, but then again her mind was still fogged over with thoughts of Dante.

...or was it a shaggy haired Vergil outrageously out of character?

"Did you get it all?" Lady asked to suspend the moment. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you teasing me?" He suddenly growled.

She looked at him confused, not really sure how asking him that would be considered teasing him. Lady just wanted to know if the toxic power was out of her system. If it wasn't then it would explain her current wants. If it was...

When she did nothing but question him with her eyes he took the initiative and pushed her over so he was above her again.

"You are very ill advised to tease a devil Lady." Vergil hissed down at her.

"I'm not teasing anyone," she replied surprised at his sudden aggression. Somehow despite the fact he was holding her down that wasn't the issue here, but the look of mistrust in his eyes. Like she was doing something on purpose.

"You keep assuming I have patience for you, but it is wearing thin. I won't tolerate... this."

"Tolerate what? I didn't know I'd pushed you over. I was trying to control it."

"Control what?"

She'd walked right into that and realized it too late. Lady had once told him that she felt anxious around him, but she'd never elaborated on that. Just like last time the idea of doing so wasn't an option.

"The anxiousness. I can't help it you know." Lady grumbled unable to meet his eyes even if they were so very close.

She saw his face move back slightly out of the corner of her eyes before he sat up on his knees, dragging her up by her wrists. Lady's eyes came to his then looked down to see she was sitting before him with her legs slinging over his thighs. Then it occurred to her that she had still been holding his waist with her thighs once he'd flipped her down onto it.

"This time it is not a request but a direct order. What is this anxiousness you keep talking about?" Vergil asked in a tone too serious to be taken lightly.


	8. Little White Lies

**Welcome back! Seems my mind is focused on these two, which is why I'm updating again. But also quite a bit of this was written before now so I only had to fit the scenes together. Hopefully I did well.**

**As also mentioned in my AN for BIO check my bio page for a link to my new web site. :D Filled with all the fiction you know and some original fiction I'm working on. **

**I'm going to see if Devotion can't be my next update, but I also have some one shots in the wings I might work on too. :) Especially a DMC/Resident Evil parody oneshot. :D**

**So for now enjoy and we'll chat soon!**

* * *

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 8**

"T-that's none... of your business," she replied looking away again. Suddenly she just wanted him to let her go so she wouldn't be sitting like this with him. Unlike before she noticed the intimacy of their position and she was beginning to feel more like her old self who didn't like people invading her space.

"Of course it is my business when you did what you just did. Tell me so I can prevent it from happening again." Vergil demanded as his hands gripped her upper arms tighter, bringing her even closer to him.

But Lady remained defiantly quiet and only stared back at him, gritting her teeth as his fingers took on a bruising grip. Lady let out an unintentional whimper that she tried to swallow at the pain, especially because the pressure was now causing the wound on her shoulder she'd almost forgotten about to pound. How she could've forgotten it with the throb returning full force she had no clue.

Despite her attempt to stifle the cry it became apparent that Vergil heard it, because his fingers eased their pressure.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" He asked in a tone that clearly said he was frustrated. He eased up enough to allow her to lie back down, but he moved with her holding himself above her as he planted his hands firmly above her shoulders. "You know I can torture you if you won't talk. It's not like something I haven't done a million times over to get the information I need."

"You think I'm not already being tortured by you?" Lady said suddenly in direct reply to his threat. "Are you that clueless as to what's going on?"

"_Tell_ me what you mean!" Vergil said in a low hiss of a whisper.

Lady lifted a hand and pressed her palm flat against his chest to stop him coming any closer, her eyes never faltering and neither did his. She pushed up calmly and felt a chaotic rhythm pulsating there. It matched her own heart beat.

"When you left me last night, where did you go? Where did those fresh wounds come from?"

"I told you before, it's none of your concer--"

"As what happens to me is none of yours." Lady repeated evenly.

She could see him struggling to keep some form of composure because he was getting angry with her and as if someone out there knew she were in trouble her cell phone rang for the first time since she arrived.

Lady turned onto her stomach and reached out for the phone, ignoring the devil hovering over her completely as she heard Dante's distinct ring tone. _God bless him_.

"Hello?" She said when she flipped it open.

"It's me." Dante said.

"Of course, how are you?" Lady asked feeling a twinge of happiness at hearing his voice. She heard Vergil breathing behind her but she continued to ignore him. He couldn't harm her if he wanted to keep her compliant and Dante unaware.

"Good. Damn tired, but good," he replied with a noticeably defeated voice. He sounded fatigued.

"What's wrong? You not sleeping again?"

He had gone through bouts of insomnia on and off for years, so that seemed the most likely reason.

"Heh, that might be a blessing. Trouble is I'm sleeping too much, like I'm drained or something."

_Drained?_

Lady swallowed hard.

"Drained how?" Lady asked suddenly feeling her face grow warm and her heart squeeze. Had what she'd been doing caused it?

In the second before Dante attempted to answer she felt something cold on her lower back and by the time he began to speak realized it was Vergil's fingers sliding under the back of her shirt and up her spine. Instinctively she tried to turn and see what he was doing only to feel his palm push her shoulder back down. She let out a grunt of surprise.

"Lady?" Dante asked mid-answer. "Everything OK?"

_No!_

"Yes. Sorry, my cousin is here and doesn't get the hint I'm too old to wrestle." Lady said quickly trying to maintain an even tone as Vergil's hand continued its pathway up. She even heard him let out a small laugh near her ear about her excuse.

She fidgeted to get his hands away from her, but he kept close.

"How are things going Lady? Your family treating you good?" Dante asked after a moment of silence. Her question forgotten she leaned forward when Vergil had hiked the shirt up over her shoulder blade and began to blow on her wound.

"Y-Yes. They're taking good care of me."

Lady's upper torso lowered closer to the ground to move away from his warm breath before her one free hand went to her mouth to stifle a groan. What the hell was he doing?! Then she felt him flick his tongue over it and she let out a whimper.

"You busy? Want me to call you back?" Dante asked. "I think your cousin wants to play," he added with a laugh.

"Hold on a sec Dante," she said as she covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "What are you doing?!" Lady snapped as she turned back to Vergil.

"Cleaning your wound," he replied evenly in a whisper by her ear. "We wouldn't want it to get infected."

"Well stop doing it that way! Use antibiotics like everyone else!" She shuddered when he flicked his tongue over it again.

"I'll stop. Once you tell me about this anxiousness. I told you I'm not above torture."

"Lady?" Dante's voice called from the phone before her.

"Sorry, my aunt called me," she said pulling the phone close again and stifling a gasp when he lowered his mouth down onto her shoulder. "I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Sure thing babe. Don't be a stranger and remember calling works both ways."

"Yeah," she replied but didn't get a chance to say more as Vergil took her hand and flipped the phone closed, hanging up on Dante. "Get off me!"

But Vergil pushed her back down until she was laying on her stomach.

"If you want to torture me then break out the knives!" Lady said as she squirmed beneath him.

"Knives? My dear, I have threatened you physically over and over. What has it gotten me? Certainly not obedience on your part. But there is other things that you fear..."

His hands slid up her arms as he again lowered to suckle at her wound and Lady let out a loud moan as her eyes rolled back in her head. It wasn't like before because there was a mind to it now. He knew this was doing something to her, but until she told him exactly _what _he wasn't going to stop?

What was more embarrassing? Telling him he aroused her or having an orgasm in front of him?

"OK! I'll talk!" Lady yelled trying to elbow him away. That was a no brainer considering one she could deal with if she had to while the other was something she'd die of embarrassment over. She'd just have a lie a little to turn it in her favor.

"Dante," she began evenly.

"What about him?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"The energy he gives me, makes me feel..._things_ when you take it from me."

_That's it, underplay Vergil's involvement._

"_Things_?" He pressed.

"Can I sit up now?"

Of course he was still laying over her which only made this whole thing worse.

He eyed her before sitting up and pulling her with him. The moment she was clear of him she moved to the other side of the mattress just in case. He looked startled by this but she only gave him a look that clearly said _I don't trust you_.

"Tell me," he continued as he settled himself into a comfortable sitting position in front of her.

"I'm not sure what exactly more I can tell you."

"Stop avoiding it and tell me. What _things_ does it make you feel?"

_Lie through your teeth!_

"It makes me want..._him_. Dante."

"Not...," he began but seemed to reign back whatever it was he was going to ask. His face soured. "What about your aggression?

"I honestly don't know how that happened. I was trying to control my emotions and then Dante came into my head. Not the usual thoughts, but good ones. Once I could concentrate on those I could feel that I wasn't taking anything from you but I wasn't aware of what I was doing outside my mind."

His eyes were hard and staring at her fiercely as if deciphering whether or not she was lying to him.

"You said yourself that if it disgusts me to imagine you are Dante," she added when he said nothing. His face went cold and his body rigid. "Do you really hate him that much?" Lady asked trying to change the subject. She didn't like the look on his face at her comment and so her eyes wandered to the fireplace instead.

"You would not understand. Ours is a very complicated relationship."

"I don't believe that. Not when I've watched him mourn you all these years."

"He does not _mourn_ for my loss, but for his own selfish guilt for having taken my life."

"You can't honestly believe that?" Lady asked breaking her gaze from the flames to observe him with a hard look. "Even now, if you were to go to him--"

"It's not going to happen. We've discussed this before."

"You're an idiot who obviously doesn't know his own twin well enough to see he loves you! He's never stopped!"

"Tell me Lady. What would you do if Arkham came to your door after you thought he was dead and tried to apologize?" Vergil suddenly ask. Lady blinked, taken back by this question.

"Well... That's different," she said meekly looking away. Her dad was evil. But wasn't Vergil too? When had she begun to see him as anything but that?

"Is it? He betrayed you time and time again. You hunted him for years to get your revenge. But the worst part is you still, even now, care for him. Even after all the hurt suffered showing you that you should rightly disregard him, he gave you just enough love at one point for you to give a damn. After all, his betrayal wouldn't hurt half as much if you had not loved him. No matter how much it pains you to admit it."

Lady was quiet at this because he hit the nail on the head. Things would've been so simple if she could just hate the man she once called dad, but she still retained memories when he was good to them. Taking her dress shopping, going out to dinner with both her parents and vacationing. They once had a simple yet contented life together before he changed. She loved him more than anyone else... Which was why she hated him so much now.

"Dante may miss what we were as children, what could have been, but we can never be the same again. There is far too much distance and betrayal between us to ever see past that and frankly it's not something I desire."

"Would a normal life be so bad?" Lady asked with a mournful tone. She had sought it all her life but couldn't reach it, yet here was Vergil running from it when it seemed close at hand.

"A normal life is impossible when you are half devil like I am. Could you see me mowing a lawn, driving to work or sitting at a dining table for holidays?" Vergil mused as if that were preposterous.

"You never wanted it? Not even a little after your mom--"

"No," he cut in bitterly but his face seemed to sour not at her question but at the mention of his mother. She wanted to ask where that sudden look of anger came from because from what Dante had told her Eva had been a wonderful mother to both of them. Yet she felt she shouldn't bring her up again because his tone told her to back off the subject.

So Lady turned back to the fire and let the cold silence hang between them until the mood shifted and Vergil spoke.

"Do you wish for normalcy? A different life where you are a wife and mother rather than a huntress?"

"Sometimes, but I know even if I had it I wouldn't be content. The work I do, while dangerous, helps to save lives. Could I trade in all I've saved for a normal life? No... But that doesn't mean that someday I won't feel the need to pack away my weapons and create a new life for myself." Lady laughed. "Wife, I don't know about with how messed up my sense of relationships is, but kids..."

It wasn't like she hadn't considered it. Somehow she saw herself as a single mother purely because she didn't believe anyone could be together forever. Raising a son or daughter and lavishing them with the affection she was denied in her latter years. Even whacked out and broken women like her could dream of white picket fences.

"With Dante?" Vergil said slipping that in nonchallantly. She almost expected to hear him angry but he seemed interested. "Letting history repeat itself."

Lady flushed at the idea of Dante and her... with kids.

"Uh, no," she said and her tone surprised her because she sounded against that idea completely. He caught the tone and shocked her by smirking as if that... pleased him? "You are strange," she added when she couldn't take him looking that way at her. Plus now she was questioning why she couldn't see herself and Dante with kids. Didn't she care for him deeply?

Her eyes glanced back towards Vergil who was staring down at her almost as if he could read her doubts clear as day on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"I am picturing you with children. You do surprise me sometimes witch."

He had a contented look on his face and seemed relaxed even more now.

"Don't call me witch," she countered when their gazes lingered for too long. "What about you? Ever thought about kids?"

He laughed out right at her.

"I am far too selfish to tend to the needs of others, especially that of creatures too small to see to their own."

"Well, I thought it was a man thing to want kids to... What's the saying? Carry on their legacy? Figured you devil men would be even more ambitious since you're rare...," she began then added quickly when she realized she'd called him _rare_. "Breed wise ya know."

"Oh yes, and what a legacy I would leave behind for the child. No home, family or nurturing. Just a lifetime of failure and evil deeds. No, when you see the kind of horrors I have it resolves you to never inflict such a life on another creature. I would be a bastard to even wish for a son knowing what awaits him."

"That's what parents are for. Guidance and protection."

His smile faltered and his eyes looked away.

"I can provide neither. Guidance or... protection," he said in a voice that faltered a bit near the end. Something about his haunted stare pulled on her heart although she couldn't figure out what seemed off about that statement.

Lady reached out to touch his arm, but he shrugged it off and regained his rigid stature, no longer relaxed in her presence.

"Go to sleep. I'm going to wake you early tomorrow morning regardless of how tired you are. We've wasted too much time on idle bickering and it would seem if you can tap into what happened earlier we may head back ahead of schedule."

"Really?" Lady asked trying to mask her relief at the idea of heading back home where she actually felt she had some control. Also the prospect of seeing Dante again. Which made her wonder...

"Dante said he was feeling weakened. Could that be because of me?"

Vergil unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off without looking at her. Then as he turned to lay down he answered.

"Of course."

"But you said--"

"I told you it would not hurt or kill him. But what did you think would happen when you take a devil's energy? He will regain it of course, which is why he feels so tired. His body is merely requesting he rest to rebuild his strength. By the time you return he will be fine and ready to give you more."

"So if I control it he won't feel these kind of side effects?" Lady asked feeling her mistrust building as once again he conveniently forgot to mention something important to her.

"Precisely." Vergil replied as he patted the pillow beside him.

--

True to his word over the next week Vergil worked along side her until she was able to control herself completely when faced with his demonic energy. Even being touched by him she could easily control those dark desires and in doing so regained a feeling of happiness at feeling normal again.

Also as promised when she managed to phone Dante he reported that he was feeling more like himself which made her feel relieved. She did not like the idea of him suffering in any way due to her.

A quiet calm settled between she and Vergil where they were strictly business with one another which suited her fine because it proved her theory that those feelings were only associated with the spell. The dreams stopped and eventually she talked him out of laying beside her at night. It was as if everything had turned around completely.

Tonight was their last night here, him deeming her strong enough to continue on her own and she had gone to sleep feeling good. Tomorrow she would return home and go to see how Dante was doing fully confident she wouldn't have to take anything from him. But it was also the prospect of his words before she left that kept her up.

_Take responsibility... come home to me._

Lady turned over and saw Vergil sleeping by the door. He'd let her have the futon but she'd given him a pillow and couple blankets. She would've given more but he said he was use to sleeping under worse conditions and he had all he needed. He was actually sleeping through the night these past few days, something he told her from the start he never did.

The light from the dying embers cast shadows across his face and she just watched as his skin blackened, glowed, then shaded over. He sighed and turned onto his back before a slight whisper came from his mouth.

Determining she too should be asleep she turned away from him dozing slightly only to be startled awake by a loud noise.

She turned to find Vergil sitting up, his skin glistening in the light of the fire and trembling as he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. Small pants came out along with a kind of low whimper which caused her alarm.

Lady pushed off her covers and walked over to him, but the moment she knelt before him and made to touch him, his arm lashed out at her with such force she hit the wall with a deafening bang. Stunned she sat perfectly still not knowing what to do as Vergil blinked at her with... fresh tears on his cheeks.

Without a word he stood, dragging the one chair in the room with him to sit before the fire and there he remained silent as death itself.

Lady remained sitting against the wall still shaken from what had just occurred. She held her breath as if breathing or any small sound would set him off again. But after a while his body went lax and he seemed defeated in the light of the fire. He was staring blankly into the fireplace with a pensive glare. His hand idly rubbing at his forehead.

She didn't understand why she should care what he was doing, but something in his face was unfamiliar to her. Maybe it reminded her of Dante that night he'd crawled into bed with her and had stared at her with those deadened eyes. She told herself that it was only that as she stood to move closer.

"Vergil?"

His eyes flickered as if surprised to see her standing near him and he seemed to tense up, sitting rigid again while his eyes rediscovered their knowing focus.

"Lady," he said in cordial acknowledgement. She came to stand across from his chair. His eyes moved from her back to the fire.

"Are you...OK?"

"You're bleeding," he said without even looking at her. Lady started and searched her arms and legs for the source. "Your head at the back. I can smell it from here."

She reached her hand back and sure enough his shove had caused her a small bump at the back of her head. It was mostly flaking now, having dried up at how small it was.

"What was that Vergil?" She pressed on, unwilling to be wavered from this discussion. He sighed deeply and leaned his head forward to rest on his hand, covering his mouth in the process, and making it fairly obvious he wasn't going to talk on this subject with her. So she switched tactics. "D-do you need anything or can I help?"

She barely believed the words slipped from her mouth, and yet it at least made him turn towards her, look in her direction as if she did exist within the room.

"You want... to help me do you?" He seemed to muse as he stared at her. His face conveying to her the ludicrousness of the fact she wanted to help him after what had happened. When she did not respond one way or the other he closed his eyes and sighed again. "Come sit here."

"Here?"

"Here," he repeated as the hand hanging limply over the arm pointed to the floor by his left knee. She blinked at him to buy time, not really sure what exactly that would accomplish. Regardless she found herself moving to obey him. She had offered to help hadn't she? She could always punch him in the groin in he tried anything funny. She actually stifled a laugh at that as she knelt down by his chair and waited for further instructions.

His hand came up and Lady swallowed hard and tried not to flinch as it crossed the side of her vision. She thought he was going to touch her cheek, or possibly pull her closer to him. Instead he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Turn around."

She did as she was asked, letting his hand guide her until she was sitting by his leg with her back leaning against the legs of the chair. She felt him lean forward and begin to mess with her hair.

"Does it hurt?" He asked like a doctor might when checking a wound.

"No," she replied, noting that she had not even really felt it when it happened and may have not known of it if he hadn't brought it up.

"You do not need stitches," he continued before she heard him sit back in his chair. She turned to steal a glimpse at him and his eyes were again on the fire but his fingertips moved to rest on her shoulder. Lady sat still unsure what to do or say.

"Is this helping?" She finally asked when the silence began to drive her crazy. She suddenly wanted to hear his voice.

"Mmm..." he murmured in a tired voice. Lady turned her head again and saw that he was leaning against the winged side of the chair with a suddenly relaxed and sleepy look in his eyes as he continued watching the fire.

She turned herself towards his leg and rested her forehead against the side of his knee for no real reason other than getting comfortable. The quiet between them seemed to turn from tense to peaceful. It was strange, and somehow made Lady want to cry. She was getting far too close to the dark man above her even when he refused to tell her anything.

She barely flinched when his hand came back to the top of her head and caressed downward like a master regarding its pet for good behavior.

But she knew in her heart that by tomorrow he would be cold again. He was a mystery to her, a case of split personalities if ever she knew one. But for now, until daylight brought back her cruel master she would drown herself in the comfort he offered...

...or was it comfort he was taking?


	9. The First Taste

**I've only one number for you... 16! No, I'm not 16 (oh my youth, where have you gone?), but this chapter is a whopping 16 pages long! **

**You're probably also stunned by the fact it's been one week, rather than a month, since I updated this? lol See, this is what happens when I write scenes out in advance. It makes some of chapters very easy to write like the last one, this one, and the next one. I have the "end" of the next chapter written out and a lot of the beginning (Artemis returns! Whoot!) so hopefully you'll be seeing that soon as well. :)**

**Now... Remember me mentioning that this story would roam into an M rating? It begins here folks! Sooo...**

**WARNING: I'm giving this chapter an M rating for sexyness from both Dante and Vergil along with words that make me blush and actions that make my nose bleed. More so than previous chapters! Nothing overly explicit, but ya know, their is attempts.**

**I'm so bad with explaining this stuff...lmao God forbid I ever have to have "the talk" with my neice... **

**"Aunty, why are you giggling with your face red?"**

**-HeadDesk-**

**But be aware there will be a scene that earns its M rating in upcoming chapters. So you've been warned!**

**Gonna go sit over there now and see how this goes... TTFN!**

* * *

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 9**

Lady had a very strange dream.

In it she and Vergil were sitting across from one another over a chess board, playing a game and both seemed calmed if not amused about it. No words came between them, but he kept looking up at her and smiling secretively, as if he had a move coming she would not anticipate despite the fact she'd met each of his challenges head on. The smile made her shiver and her heart race.

Vergil woke first. This she knew because she felt him stir and realized she was still sleeping against his chair. He breathed deeply then went stil, almost tense before slowly moving to stand. Lady prepared herself to keep sitting upright but his hand came to her shoulder to make sure she would not fall. Then before she could feign waking he lifted her up and took her to the futon.

She planned to wait until he moved away to officially _wake up_, but he did not move away. He sat by her and just remained for a long time. With how close he was she didn't dare peek her eyes open to see where he was or what he was doing. So she just remained quiet.

"Lady," his voice said after a while and she felt his palm on her side nudging her. "Wake up."

She stretched, pretending to slowly wake until he came into view sitting on his knees just before her.

"We're leaving in a half hour. I will leave you to dress and pack. Be ready when I return."

Lady nodded, not really sure what else to say to him before he stood and left her alone. When she was by herself she sat up and just stared at the wall.

Things were weighing very heavily on her mind over a single night spent with Vergil that somehow changed something when the multiple nights spent with him previous paled in comparison. But her answer about wanting kids, but not with Dante... It showed some sort of shift had occurred and she didn't like it.

The deadened look on Vergil's face after he woke and the moment of pain it caused her to see it only added to this theory of shifting. The word enemy should've been floating around in her head, but she felt the same way she had when she'd seen that look in Dante's face. Like she would've done anything to make it go away. In that case it was staying close to Dante and let him cling to her for the night.

The more she thought about it though that look had gone away from Vergil's face when she also remained at his side. Not entirely sure what nightmare had woken him but knowing somehow by her being there and allowing him to touch her had eased the memory of it enough for him to fall asleep.

Something warmed in her midsection at recalling the feel of his fingers as they idly twined through her hair and the scent of his clothing next to her face. For a moment she had wanted to take hold of his leg and run her hands under his pant leg to feel his ankles, which were most accessible from her position. So overwhelming was the urge that she found her hand unconsciously moving to do so several times before she fell asleep.

The horrible truth was prancing around in her head and would've been funny, if such feelings weren't her own.

Lady did not want to linger there, figuring once she returned home and could get even the smallest bit of space from Vergil that things would be right again. Besides, her mind should be on Dante today and how exactly she was going to get to him without issue from Vergil.

She walked over to her duffle and pulled the one item that had not yet seen the light of day. _The dress_.

Determined as ever, she planned to keep her promise and see Dante as soon as she came back into town, which meant no time to change. She could surely find a way to get Vergil off her back, maybe even make him think she was going for _his _benefit rather than her own.

The dress itself she tried not to think about when she bought it a few years back for an acquaintance's wedding, figuring she'd grab anything off the rack and buy it. But the girl, who Lady guessed could be considered a friend, had begged her to not do exactly that. So rather than grabbing the first black thing she could find she'd actually..._browsed_. The thought made her cringe, but luckily she'd found something she felt she could be mildly comfortable in. After, of course, it had been hiding away in her closet forgotten until her promise to Dante.

As the woman in the store had put it, the style was called Maxi, but Lady took one look at it and just called it _dress_. She was too much of a tomboy to go frilly and she rarely wore much color. This though was a pattern of white, black and a little bit of pink. She figured she could live with a splash of color. It had thin straps at the shoulders and came below her knee which seemed demure enough.

Now as she slipped into it though the only thing on her mind, despite not wanting it to be, was what she would say to Vergil to convince him into letting her go see Dante. But she wasn't given much time once the dress was on and she'd finished packing her things away, because the door opened without a sign of him knocking.

"Knock much?" Lady groaned as she turned back to her bag to zip it.

"What is that?"

She turned to see Vergil eyeing the dress she had put on.

_Here we go..._

"It's a dress," she replied calmly.

"I'm not an idiot. Why are you wearing it?" He snapped.

"It's a stipulation of Dante letting me take this little excursion with you. A promise I made to keep him from being overly suspicious. So I'm obligated to--"

"You have no obligations outside of our agreements. Now take that ridiculous thing off and change back into what you had on." Vergil interrupted her as his voice down right _ordered_ her to do it.

Lady blinked disbelievingly for a second. She'd put up with a lot from him, allowing him to dictate when she woke, who she talked with, when she bathed and what she ate. Now he was going to tell her how to dress?

"No," she replied as she lifted the bag onto her shoulder. "Let's go."

He grabbed her bare arm though as she passed, swinging her back to face him.

"What is your problem?" Lady snapped pulling back.

"I told you to take it off. I don't want you compromising everything I've worked for."

His grip on her was painful as she wrenched her arm from him.

"Compromise what? You're the one who is practically throwing me at him any chance you get. So it's OK for you to do it, but not me?" Lady suddenly yelled, her heart thudding in her ears. "Regardless of what you think and feel I care about Dante and if I want to do something to make him happy then that is none of your business!"

"_Everything_ you do is my business. I own you, and if I so choose I can end you," he hissed as he grabbed her arm again, pulling her until she slammed against the wall. His hands pressed on either side of her head as she saw flashes of lights darting in and out of her vision. "Now be a good girl and take it off."

It took a minute for her to regain her senses, and once they were in tact she glared at him defiantly.

"No."

His eyes narrowed as his face drew closer.

"I dare you to say that to me again."

"No," she repeated, flinching as he punched the wall mere inches from where her cheek had been. She ducked down and went for her duffle where her weapons were stashed. He tripped her though, causing her to fall flat on her face before turning over to find him above her.

He knelt down, straddling her chest. She lifted her hands to lash out at him, but he caught them without issue to press them effectively over her head. His face now mere inches from her own. His breathing was intense and she could feel his heartbeat pulsating through the fists that held her hands painfully.

"You will never know the folly of your ways. Everything you've done will haunt you one day even if it's in the form of me," he breathed down at her causing her face to feel warm under his pointed glare.

He stared at her for a long time, the tension almost overwhelming between them. Occasionally his eyes flickered from hers to other features of her face and it seemed wrongly intimate now. She turned her face from him as she was sure his face was lowering to hers.

"Will you change?" He asked is a huffy breath.

"I can't," she replied. "I promised."

"You've gotten good at lying... breaking vows. I'm sure you can manage one more."

"Why does it matter to you?" Lady suddenly asked as she turned her face to look at him again. It caused him to move back so their noses wouldn't collide. "Why should you care?"

"Tch-- Care? I don't care," he replied smugly.

"Then get off me."

He paused as if contemplating something.

Again his eyes dropped down to look, she thought, at her lips before quickly looking back up at her. Lady was aware of warmth peaking in her stomach, her breathing a slight pant once they'd both stopped talking. Then her eyes did the oddest thing and looked quickly down at _his_ lips. They looked soft and her thoughts began to wonder what it would taste like to really kiss him. Not just take energy, but invade past his lips and delve deeper. To know the feel of his tongue pressed against her own. She felt a pleasurable jolt in her stomach at the thought, imagining in her mind and she swallowed to try and moisten the mouth that had gone dry from panting.

Her hands were still in his above her head but she noted her fingers curling against his and his thumb very slightly twitch against the back of her hand.

Something in the way they'd been spending time together, if you could call it that, made her wonder. Anytime she brought up Dante Vergil immediately soured. He had questioned her affection for the devil hunter more times than she could remember, almost curiously. Then there was the oddity of these close encounters where he grabbed or held her without really needing to. He knew she could not escape from him and he could not rightly make her do anything. So why waste the energy?

Could it be... he really was jealous?

The warm feeling in her stomach switched to a slow pulsing. Even more rare she felt _flattered_ if this were the case. Then she retracted that thought with a flinch. How could she be flattered by anything regarding him? He was a devil and had proved to be a cruel and calculating creature which should rightly make her disgusted. But she was drawn to him instead.

"Get off me," she repeated as his eyes went from piercing to somewhat misted. His eyelids were lowered, eyebrows piqued in a way that unmistakably intimate now. This was dangerous and it appeared it was only getting worse.

He suddenly moved forward and for a moment she thought he was leaning down to kiss her. Her breath caught, her entire body pulsated to life and damn her to hell she anticipated it. _Wanted_ it.

But his rapid movement forward was him moving down to push himself back up and leaving her wanting on the floor like an idiot. His eyes cast down towards the dress which had pushed itself up her thighs during their scuffle and Lady quickly shoved it down when she saw him run his tongue over one of his canine teeth.

Once covered his eyes came back to hers and that darkness never wavered.

"Change your clothes. Now." Vergil said pointedly. "I'll wait for you in the car."

Before she could argue he opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him.

Lady sat up pressing a hand to her throat and just staring at the doorway. Under her fingers she could feel the thudding of her own heartbeat and it was a hard, constant drumming.

Wasn't she supposed to be in control of her body's reaction now? She'd skirted those feelings many times since that first night and even last night as she lay against his knee she was in control.

Then what the hell was that? It wasn't just her extreme reaction to him but his reaction. She was sure he'd been staring at her mouth and that obvious intimacy set her off like a siren, ignoring all she'd trained herself on and actually anticipating him wanting to kiss her...

She put the hand at her chest up to her mouth. Without help of the spell and even with her new found ability... she still had wanted him anyway.

Without hesitation she stood and changed, deeming the dress to be cursed and sure she would never wear it around Vergil again. She would just have to find another way to get to Dante's with it on, but somehow she was determined to never be caught in it anywhere near Vergil.

The drive home was worse than the drive there. Despite getting out of the dress she felt him glance towards her while she drove only to stare at her for extended periods of time. She didn't comment or look at him feeling her fingers holding the steering wheel until her knuckles were white.

She'd thrown on her battle clothes, those being the only clean things she had consisting of her lucky white, buttoned down shirt, plaid utility skirt and her red combat boots. They felt familiar on her skin but she was also aware for the first time of how clingy they were. Even with her shorts beneath the skirt she found herself fidgeting to pull the skirt down more over her thighs because his eyes kept glancing there. Or at least she self consciously believed he was.

The top button on her shirt had been sewn on so many times eventually she couldn't repair it anymore and let it hang open. Her clothing had nothing to do with vanity so much as functionality. The boots for height and comfort, with their gripped bottoms made for easy climbing, but also protected her lower legs from easy scratching since they were made of a heavy duty leather. The skirt had been part of an old school uniform she'd loathed. So when it came time to put her battle outfit together she felt girlish glee hacking it up to make room for weaponry. Her Catholic girl skirt was now to be used to slay demons. Kind of poetic.

The shirt had been her mother's, and so she wore it proudly as a reminder of where she came from. She of course had back ups, but this one, being her mothers was her lucky shirt and if ever she needed luck it was now.

Yet it only seemed to exacerbate the situation between them and Lady felt her face reddening the longer she felt his gaze on her. Finally she could take it no longer.

"What?" She snapped turning to look at him.

Vergil though... was asleep. His face turned towards her as he rested his elbow on the door, his cheek on his knuckles. His face was pointed downward and Lady let out a silent swear as she realized he'd probably been asleep this whole time and if she'd bothered looking at him, rather than ignoring him, she would see her peripheral was playing tricks on her and making her believe he was staring at her.

Lady turned back to look forward, shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"What's so amusing?"

Her eyes snapped back to his to find him still in the same position but now his eyes were open and looking at her.

"I'm just happy to be going home," she replied sitting back in her seat with a deep sigh.

He said nothing only turned to look out the window.

"So what's the plan?" Lady asked.

"In regards to?" He replied.

"Well, we're heading back. When can I see Dante?"

She thought she saw him flinch but she was trying to keep an eye on the road so she couldn't be sure.

"He's not expecting you for another week."

"I thought I could surprise him."

"No. We will wait."

"Why?" She asked a little too aggressively. "I thought you wanted to get this over with? You said I was ready enough to go back, so why not let me test my abilities out?

"I'm aware of your intentions with Dante and after your revelation I'm unsure whether or not you can control yourself should he try and engage you." Vergil said evenly.

"What?"

"You said it yourself. It makes you _want_ him, and until you can get that under control you'll be a liability."

Lady bit her lower lip, because that had been a lie, or at least a lie to the question he'd asked. Yes, she had almost lost herself to Dante before, but she was sure she could control herself now. But even if she did decide to show the devil hunter affection, what business was it of his?

"Which is why I told you to remove that dress," he added.

"I promised him and despite the lies you've forced me to tell I don't break vows easily."

"Yet you seem to have no trouble breaking those you made to me," he said pointedly.

"Let me rephrase. Vows I make to people I _care_ about."

At this she heard him laugh and turned to see him smiling wickedly at her.

"Bravo Lady. Once again proving you can be every bit as cold and calculating as I can."

"I'll show you calculating," she murmured under her breath.

"I heard that."

She did not let him engage her in conversation further because she was angry with him. One second he wanted her to hurry her ass up and feed him Dante's power, and now when she was relying on that excuse to see Dante he denied her.

Then again, she had determined after her conversation with Dante that she would hold off on taking energy from him until he was stronger. So when she intended to see him today it was just to hang out and keep her promise. Yet she still did not know what exactly would happen once she saw him or what she would decide to do if he, as Vergil put it, tried to_ engage her_.

Arriving back at her apartment she had tried hurrying inside, but he stopped her for a moment as he scented the air.

"Dante has been here and I need to make sure he isn't _still_ here." Vergil explained when she'd stared at him questioningly at holding her from leaving the car. It caused her to stare at her building almost as if she too might be able to sense him there. She felt nothing though and after a tense moment he cleared her to get out of the car.

First thing she did was head up towards the bathroom to not only escape Vergil, but have the first real shower she'd had in what felt like forever. This time, not only locking the door but propping a chair against the door knob. Perhaps it was excessive, but it was the only way she felt safe taking off her clothes in this close proximity to Vergil.

If her own mind didn't put her on her guard, then finding him standing against the wall outside the bathroom door once she emerged definitely did.

She pulled the towel so tightly around her that it made her armpits hurt, but she did not let it show as she walked passed him into her room. Once again she not only locked it but barricaded it with various furniture she had in her room.

His behavior seemed to worsen the longer the evening stretched on. She was positive he was following her around the house, as if he could already see her trying to formulate how to get to Dante's and refusing to give her the opportunity. The only place he left her alone was the bathroom but he hovered outside of it causing her to take drastic measures.

Lady had grabbed a box of sleeping pills from her bathroom, not sure how well they would work on him, but damn worth a shot in her mind.

"I'm making dinner. Do you want anything?" Lady asked casually.

"No."

"I was going to make tea as well. You interested?"

She anticipated his answer

"Alright."

Of course. It was all she'd seen him drink aside from water. It couldn't be like her sweet, fragrant ones but bitter smelling. The thought suddenly popped into her head that the bitter tea added to his mouth's unique taste.

_Where the hell did that come from_?

_It doesn't taste bitter on him._

_Stop that!_

Lady crushed a couple pills. She knew how many would be safe considering she'd done this to Dante in the past when he was so overworked he stopped sleeping all together. It turned him into the world's biggest asshole. So she spiked his non-alcoholic drinks to get him to sleep so she could have some peace from his cranky attitude.

She always wondered how Dante never smelled it mixed in, but for some reason he didn't. She wasn't sure if it was the pill itself or that his nose wasn't accustomed to scent it out. Or maybe he was really just a moron.

Lady was about to find out.

"Here," she said as she entered the main room and handing Vergil the steaming cup. He was looking through a book she wasn't familiar with so intently he immediately sat his cup down and seemed to forget about it. "Drink that before it gets cold." Lady said pointedly. He waved her away, making her grind her teeth, before continuing on with his book.

So Lady left him there to go eat a quiet dinner in the kitchen, which she didn't touch anyway. To be sure she followed that up with washing the dishes, drying and putting them away. Once an hour had passed she made to walk by the living room, as if going upstairs to find Vergil was..._ thank god_... asleep.

Not wasting any time Lady hurried upstairs to get the dress on, checked on Vergil one more time, before heading out the front door.

If she could get back before he woke up maybe she could explain it away like she'd never left and he must've been tired. If she didn't... Well, she didn't want to think of the possible outcome over drugging Vergil and having him _know _it.

--

Lady was relieved to finally make it to Devil May Cry unscathed. Somehow she was sure that if Vergil discovered her gone that there would be hell to pay, but Lady had made a promise to Dante and she was going to keep it regardless of the devil's wishes.

The door was open, which was typical since Dante practically dared anyone to try and rob him. That, and he seemed to have an aversion to being 'locked in' as he called it. He wanted the doors of Devil May Cry to be open to whoever required the services it offered.

"Kinda like a church," he had chuckled. "Sanctuary!"

The lights were on inside which wasn't unusual at all considering its occupant was a bit of a night owl who tended to fall asleep on the couch watching TV always waiting for that phone to ring. One would think he would just disown his own bed with how little he actually slept there.

The door opened and it didn't take long to locate Dante, whose face snapped in her general direction as he stood by his desk. She could've sworn he had paused mid pace and noted he looked worried and tired.

He took long strides towards her and mentally she steeled herself to be in control of her own emotions. She was never going to make him worry like that again and seeing the strain there in his eyes was enough to confirm that in her mind.

"Hey," she said with a grin even as she was sure he was going to mow her down. Instead he curled his arms around her and let out a deep sigh. Lady flinched almost out of memory of what his touch once did but eased into it when she felt nothing but strength and warmth.

He pushed her back and eyed her as if she'd just fallen off a cliff.

"You OK?" He asked padding her down a bit.

"Fine. How you been holding up?" Lady replied. He gave her a very annoyed look and she shook his invasive hands off, never really being use to being pawed even if it was Dante. "OK, OK. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You gonna tell me about it now?" He asked crossing his arms and scrutinizing her with his eyes.

"Nope," she replied as she walked around him and plopped down on the couch tiredly. She leaned her head back against the leather and caught the familiar scent of home. This was her second home, and for once she was feeling at ease like she once did before this entire mess had begun.

"Why not? Don't you think I deserve an explanation?" Dante asked annoyed as he came to sit beside her.

"I was working a job. There's nothing to tell," she replied dismissively. "You got any beer... or pizza?"

Her stomach growled for want of _real _food now she wasn't under so much stress. Living off fruit for these weeks was just too much and somehow going off the _diet_ Vergil had set for her was in its own way a small fuck you.

"You know I have both, but don't change the subject."

"Dante. C'mon... I'm tired, starving and I really just want to hang out. I did miss your moronic company you know." Lady began tiredly but ended with a grin in his direction. He looked like he didn't want to change the subject and she did not want him to pry anymore. His questions reminded her of what it was she was doing and that in turn made her stomach go from hungry to sour.

Lady leaned over and playfully slugged his arm.

"I need food," she said with a laugh as she then turned to head towards the kitchen. His hand grabbed her wrist though and next thing she knew she was kneeling on the couch in front of him. Her hand was pulled behind him to get her as close to him as he could which meant one knee was on the right side of his thigh and the other was between.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" Lady asked with a hint of a smile. The mood between them was too tense and if she didn't keep herself composed then she might end up taking from him when she did not intend to.

"The dress looks good on you," he said up towards her as his free arm curled around her waist. Lady blushed but tried to keep her face passive.

"I did bring weapons with me Dante and I _will _shoot you if need be." Lady said with a twinge of warning. She may just have to shoot him again because she was feeling warm and it had nothing to do with demonic energy. This was a purely physical human reaction to being close to the object of her desire. Desires she needed to suppress at all cost.

"You mean...," he began as his hand slid from her hip, around her lower back and down the side of her leg. Lady's reaction was too slow and she nearly lost it when she felt his hand slide around the back of her upper thigh and between them from behind to touch the gun strap there. "...this?"

He fingered the fabric that kept her gun secure to her thigh but did nothing more. Lady realized her breathing had become heavy and that her muscles were contracting from head to toe by his simple movement. Then she felt his warm breath and he nuzzled up against her face.

"Dante...," she whispered as she put a hand to his chest in protest. It was then she realized that he wasn't fingering the strap at her thigh but undoing it. It fell to the floor with dull thud of metal on wood and his intentions became obvious.

"No gunshot to the head. No more excuses Lady. Tonight I won't let you get away," he seemed to growl from some dark confines of his soul. His lips came up and nipped lightly to coax her into the idea of being seduced. Problem was under normal circumstances she wouldn't need to be by him. Could she really control her emotions and possibly spend the night with Dante?

Vergil suddenly came to her mind and she tried to brush the image of him away. What would he say or do if he were to find out that she disobeyed his wishes? Then it occurred to her that she shouldn't care. She didn't even know why she should be thinking of Vergil at a time like this when she was so close to Dante and his mouth was silently begging her to not leave even as she grappled with the idea in her head.

She felt the tip of his tongue lick against her lips even as he was only teasing them into submission. He took the one wrist he was still holding and put it over his shoulder.

It wasn't just a request for them to be closer but partly a command as his two free arms wrapped around her waist drawing her dangerously closer. He pulled her down to sit on his lap and it was when she found herself face to face with him that she could no longer hold back. With a small whimper she closed her eyes and kissed him. It was painful and she felt her eyes prick as she shut them tight. He cradled her against him as he let go of his reservations and kissed her full on the lips causing her skin to stand on end.

_Control it_... she told herself. She had managed so far to not feel any symptoms and didn't know what she would do if she began to feel them.

Lady pulled her mouth from his and hugged him close with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder as she felt his hand begin to unzip her dress. Her entire body trembled as she felt his hands reach inside the open zipper at her back, crossing at her spine to reach around to the side of her breasts. Lady let out a quick breath of a moan by his ear as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck while her other arm reached down to tug the back of his shirt up.

She could not believe she was there, with Dante after all these years. It felt so good but she could not help but feel a twinge of sadness. There was a lie festering in her soul that meant she could not fully take joy in what was happening. When he leaned back to tug his shirt off Lady caught his face in her hands and watched him.

"Am I that pretty?" Dante asked with a misted grin. His eyes were darker than normal but his face was so comforting to her like it had been three years rather than the intended three weeks. Dante was her light and all that was good in the world. He was kind, loving and made her feel safe. She leaned forward and touched her forehead to his, closing her eyes tightly wanting to drown in that security. "Tell me what's wron--"

Lady took his mouth and pressed against his body not wanting him to ask her that anymore. If she belonged to Dante maybe Vergil would disappear entirely from her life and things could be the way they were before. She hoped Dante wouldn't notice her moans were actually whimpers to try and keep herself from crying.

The thin straps at her shoulders fell down and she pulled her arms out of them to press bare chest to bare chest. He kissed down her jaw to her neck and Lady wrapped her arms around him, leaning against him as if he'd stolen all her energy.

Pure heat ran between them as she bit and nuzzled at his neck. She was dangerously teetering on the edge of giving in and letting what would happen just happen.

But in her mind's eyes she saw Vergil, sitting by the firelight of his cabin with that traumatized look in his eyes, hand shaking as he tried so hard to find his bearings again.

Dante ran a hand through her hair and Lady felt an electric jolt adding to the warmth stirring in her stomach, because at that moment her thoughts turned to Vergil running long fingers through her hair as she leaned against his leg.

_You want... to help me do you?_

"Lady..." Dante sighed as he lowered his head down to kiss her collarbone, taking her breasts into his hands and kneading them with calloused palms. Lady let out a small cry as she flinched but when she opened her eyes she almost jumped out of her skin.

She'd idly run her fingers through Dante's hair, pushing it from his face as he stared up at her. The slicked back hair made him look... like Vergil. Lady shivered through a tremulous sigh, never allowing his hair to fall back as she leaned in and kissed him instinctively as if she could not help herself. It fueled his desires as he ran his nails down gently over her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He held her hips, rocking her against him. Lady let her face burn at feeling how aroused he was, but still could not stop mentally punishing herself for the thoughts running through her mind. Because they were of the wrong half devil. She was betraying Dante again.

"Wait," she sighed as she pulled back, casting her eyes down so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. _Oh God, this is so wrong_. Lady was trembling, her eyes beginning to water. She couldn't lie to him anymore.

"Dante I--," she began but froze as her eyes wandered up. Unable to look at him immediately her eyes wavered beyond him and the cold chill that followed had nothing to do with Dante's wandering lips. It was so much worse than that because she saw Vergil. Not like before when she'd seen him in Dante but physically standing outside one of the two windows that framed either side of the door. He was _glaring_ at her.

She felt her body temperature rise as her face burned from the idea of Vergil watching her. Lady was wordless for a moment and could do nothing but stare at him as yet again his eyes never wandered away from hers. He was hard rooted to the spot and his eyes spoke of hellish intent as his lips drew taught over his teeth in an angry sneer.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked still breathing heavily, his face concerned first by her tears but now by the sudden look of horror no doubt replacing them.

"I have to go."

She said it so simply in a hushed whispered as she pulled her dress up and tried to stand. Dante took her arm though, refusing to let her go.

"Lady stop! Tell me what's going on!" Dante demanded as he pulled her back into his lap. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Dante, please let me go," she said evenly as she pushed to get away from him and unable to meet his eyes. Vergil still stood there, unflinching and unmoving as he watched her. She felt like she could die in that moment between the embarrassment and the sorrow.

"Not until you talk to me! This is twice now you've flinched from my touch. What's happened to you Lady?"

"Nothing!" Her anxiety rose to a dangerous level and she said the first thing that came to her. "Did you ever think that maybe I get tired of being pawed by you all the time?" Lady snapped. It was the only thing she could think of to get away from him. "You sleep with anything that moves and I don't want to be another notch in your headboard!"

His eyes faltered and she felt him release her. Lady hated herself even more because she was hurting him on purpose to get away from him. But she didn't like the look in Vergil's eyes just then. He was so unpredictable there was no telling what he would do in retribution for this.

Dante stood, before running a hand frustratingly through his hair, then walked past her towards the stairs. He paused partway up them before turning his head to the side but not to look at her.

"I don't understand you at all," he whispered. Lady flinched at the tone in his voice but said nothing. When she refused to respond he let out a deep sigh that trembled.

"Fine... I give up. Just promise me one thing," he said in a low voice. Lady again said nothing as she glanced back to the door to find Vergil was gone. "If you're in some kind of trouble that you'll come to me regardless and that you won't disappear on me like that again."

"I promise," she replied.

Dante turned slightly to look at her and it was there she saw doubt clear as day in his eyes.

"Will you?" He asked pointedly. Lady felt her throat constrict but before she could say anything Dante turned to walked up the stairs and it wasn't until she heard his bedroom door actually _slam _that Lady managed a full breath. Only to be followed by a sob.

_What am I doing? This has to end... I have to end this._

Lady zipped up what she could of her dress and headed for the door. This was it, she could not handle it any longer and as soon as she returned back to Vergil she would tell him as much.

--

She didn't bother coming back in quietly because Vergil already knew where she had been and what she had been up to.

Vergil looked as if he arrived within seconds of her and was headed back out the door as soon as she came in.

"Where are you--"

Vergil pushed her aside and she noted he had Yamato in his hand as he went for the door.

"Vergil!"

He turned around on a dime causing her to fall against the wall as he embedded one of his blue energy swords in it just beside her head. Lady stood momentarily shocked when she caught the gleam of anger and madness blazing in his eyes.

"What?" He growled in response to her calling his name.

"W-where are you going?" Lady asked trying to get some backbone into her voice.

"Going? What should it matter? We come and go in this house regardless of what we should be doing. You paid Dante a visit against my wishes and so now...," he yanked his blade from the wall and absorbed it into his hand. "...I'm going to pay him a visit. I _warned _you not to go to him and now I'm going to show you the consequences of disobeying."

"Wait! I don't understand. _You're _the one who keeps sayingto go to him, and yet when I do suddenly it's a bad thing?" Lady argued as she pulled him back from the door.

"You go to him when I _ask _it of you. Not before. You gave away your free will the moment you entered into this contract with me and if I have to cut it into every inch of Dante's skin I _will _make you see there is _nothing_ you do without my permission!"

"Stop treating me like a possession! I do _not _belong to you!" Lady growled back at him absolutely smoldering over what Vergil had forced her to do to Dante. _Again!_

His hand came to her throat and pushed her back against the wall. She tried to struggle, reaching for her gun out of habit and realizing she had left it on the floor at Dante's in her effort to escape.

"_Yes _you do. Until the day I decide to sever ties you _will _do as you are told even if it comes down to killing Dante. Do you realize how easily I could kill you now?" Vergil asked as his grip became a little tighter for emphasis before letting her go and heading again for the door.

"Vergil please! It's not his fault. If you are going to punish someone..."

"Yes?" Vergil inquired freezing in his tracks to look back at her.

Lady contemplated her next words and what exactly saying them could mean at this point. She could take the brunt of the devils anger in place of Dante, but he seemed too interested now that it made her uncomfortable.

"You wish me to let Dante off the hook?" Vergil asked when she remained silent.

"Y-yes."

"Then do as you are told from here on out. Starting with removing that dress so I may burn it."

Lady didn't trust that this would be the end of it, but questioning it further would only make him angrier. So without a word she turned to go and take the dress off upstairs but she felt cold fingers grasp her upper arm.

"Do it _here_," his voice whispered next to her ear.

"What?" Lady asked confused and hoping he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"What's the matter? You seemed _so_ willing to get out of it for Dante." Vergil replied with the oddest hint of a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. Lady glared at him and it only seemed to make his look that much more triumphant. "_Strip_."

She did not move or say a word as she just stared at him. He wanted her to strip in front of him? When she saw the look in his face though she finally understood his triumph. She had offered to take the punishment upon herself and Vergil knew harming her physically would do nothing. Lady could handle pain, but what she lacked was full control of her emotions and this was a chance to humiliate her.

He knew her so well now. Knew that she had suffered greatly over her lifetime but what she feared more than anything was intimacy both emotionally and physically. She had trained herself knowing she might be tortured, but to strip naked before an enemy willingly?

When she hesitated though Vergil made himself clear by turning to go for the door as if either punishments would be to his liking. Lady found herself grabbing his arm again in protest.

"What will it be then? Dante or you?" He asked evenly as he turned towards her.

Not an easy answer but she knew which she would eventually cave to, so she barely registered as her arms moved to the back of her dress and pulled down on the zipper that she had been unable to zip fully up since she left Dante's. Once that was done her arms went to the straps at her shoulders and she found them too frozen to do more.

Lady couldn't do it. The very idea was too humiliating considering she'd never even looked at herself naked, let alone let a dangerous stranger see her that way. It was too raw, too intimate to be shared with someone as cold as Vergil and it betrayed her very being.

Worse yet he was watching her expectantly as if this was nothing at all for him and she hated him more for not realizing just how traumatic something like this was for her. Or maybe he did and that was exactly why this was her chosen punishment.

She hated the way her face burned, her heart pounded and her legs quivered. Even more that he knew her weakness was Dante and could manipulate her into doing something so out of character.

Her arm lifted to press against her chest in natural reaction to protecting her virtue when faced with her dilemma. The dress's straps had been too thin to wear a bra without looking ridiculous which she now regretted. The only saving grace was she wore women's briefs underneath because she rarely felt comfortable in frills.

She pushed the straps down with one hand making sure to cover her front with her free arm as she watched him apprehensively. The dress slid down and dropped to her feet.

His face was unreadable and his eyes never left hers. Any other hot blooded male might sneak a glance downwards, but his eyes never wavered. That might've made it easier except he did not move or speak. Only continued to stare into her eyes as if taking his fill of her humility and not quite being fully satisfied just yet. She pressed her other arm across her chest as a cold shiver ran through her causing goose bumps from head to toe. She wanted to die as she felt her nipples harden under her arms. Lady was mortified to find despite having no demonic energy in her system that she was aroused by the thought of him watching her. Shame now added to her humiliation and he still never stopped looking at her.

Then... he moved forward.

Lady should've known he did it to take hold of the dress around her ankles. He had told her he wanted to burn it, but her own feelings mixed with his long stare made her apprehensive and nervous about him. It was the sudden sight of his outstretched hand coming towards her that did it. She jumped backwards as if he meant to touch her only to tangle her feet still planted firmly inside the pile of a dress. Her balance gone she began to fall backwards, trying to get her footing which only further twisted her in the fabric and causing her to flail her arms out helplessly.

But somehow before she got too far Vergil had her in his arms out of some thread of reflex on his part. It couldn't have been concern for her personal safety surely... Yet wouldn't it have been more humiliating for her to fall naked on her ass?

The questions flew out of her mind the minute she realized she was pressed tightly to him with her arms wound around his neck and her face pressed to his shoulder. She was too numbed from shock right away to notice anything but the fact she was clinging to him as if he held her at the edge of a large void and was threatening to push her over. It was to hide herself from him which she did by remaining close. The leather of his coat was cold against her and she felt the zipper of his vest rub against her breasts causing her to wince at the mixture of pain and odd pleasure.

"Lady...," he seemed to growl against her ear. "Let me go."

His voice sounded angry and strained, yet even as he asked her to release him she was aware now that his hands were on her lower back and his nails were digging into her skin to press her tighter to him. She couldn't move until he relinquished his hold on her.

"I can't," she said in a low hiss as she felt the effects of his fingers on her backside. She tried to push against him but it only made him hold tighter. "Vergil, stop. What's wro--..."

Lady was gaining her senses back and realized he was not holding her to him so much as her lower half. She let out a heavy breath and pushed on his hands to get away because she could feel through the fabric between them that he was painfully aroused. It startled her like nothing else had since staying with him because she thought of him, despite her nervousness at times, that he was incapable of feeling the heat of desire. Yet she felt it pressed to her stomach and cried out in frustration.

He seemed to realize what he was doing, especially what she had noticed and it set him off. He glared at her as if it was her fault before pushing her away. Lady turned to let the wall steady her and also as cover for her front. She turned her head only to watch him pick up the dress and send it flying into the fireplace in the next room with such force it actually put the fire out. The two were left in darkness and she could hear him breathing heavily but could not see him.

"If you know what's good for you stay away from me tonight," he growled dangerously before she heard his heavy boots on the floor and heading up the stairs. Lady stood terrified, her face flushing and feeling a physical pain in her chest from the heavy way her heart pounded, missed a beat, squeezed and then caught rhythm.

She didn't know what to do. She could not move and did not dare venture upstairs with his threat still hanging on the air like a poisonous gas. When her feet did move they did not go for the stairs but blindly into the living room. She found the lamp and turned it on before heading for the closet where she kept a duffle of clothing as a back up. She slipped into pants and a long sleeve shirt all the while nervously checking the archway as if she expected to suddenly find him standing there.

Once that was done she crawled onto the couch and pulled the blanket down over the back of her head...and cried. She didn't understand where it stemmed from but he had scared her for the first time since his arrival. Seriously scared her because he did not threaten to kill or maim her. His threat was far more intimate and it scared her because for a moment... it didn't _feel_ threatening. In fact it made her body come to life with a warm throbbing.

She could not sleep as the uncomfortable warmth between her legs would not go away no matter how she tossed and turned. He remained in her thoughts like the lingering sin you tried to forget but the more you repressed it the more alluring it became. She shouldn't want him without the demonic energy and he should've never been in that condition with her. He was a prude, untouched and always in control. But she could still feel the nail marks on her lower back throbbing and found herself questioning his motives.

Some time passed with her thinking thoughts that she should _not_ have been thinking because they were not logical when it came to her normal thoughts of Vergil. They also did nothing to quell the warmth that was becoming unbearable the more she thought of what had occurred between them, or what _could have_.

In the stillness she heard footsteps moving around upstairs. She tried desperately to ignore them but couldn't help but notice a pattern. At first it was a slow pace back and forth, then a disrupted turn. Almost like someone was moving towards the bedroom door but doubling back as if in second thought over and over again.

Finally she heard the footsteps stop by the door and the sounds of it opening. Lady closed her eyes tightly as she heard the footsteps come to the top of the stairs and stop. She prayed they would turn around and go back to where they came from and almost thought they would when several seconds ticked by without any sound.

But in the darkness she felt a breeze hit the side of her face and knew he had teleported right next to where she lay on the couch. She peered through partly closed eyes to see a blurry form sitting, strangely enough, on the coffee table across from her. She tried to act like she was asleep figuring if she did he would go away.

He lingered though as a faceless cut out of black just in front of her. In fact, if it wasn't for his breathing she wouldn't have known he was there at all.

Lady managed not to flinch when she felt fingertips on her clothed shoulder but it raised the goose bumps again and tickled her skin to life. She felt a wave of tingles as he ran his fingers down her arm to her wrist where the sleeve ended before his fingers turned to push it up to feel her skin directly. His touch burned, his skin sweltering against her own and she tried to hold in a breath at how _good _it felt. _Good_?

No... She was supposed to be repulsed. She was supposed to threaten him with the end of a barrel for even coming near her. But when Vergil released her only to slide an arm underneath her back and pull her to him she barely struggled as his other arm cradled her neck and his mouth found hers.

So intricately slow he pressed his mouth to hers over and over as if testing out what pleased him more. The arm curled around her back pressed her body towards his form which was kneeling by the side of the couch now and his hand slipped up under her shirt to caress the side of her ribs. She didn't know whether to be more shocked or surprised at how his kiss differed and yet did not from Dante's. His younger twin joyed in deep and long kisses that set her on fire with every lick of his tongue. The eldest twin marveled in slow, breathy and un-invading ones that made her breath catch between them and sent liquid warmth directly to the source of her need. Dante consumed, and numbed you with his impatient desire but Vergil, like everything else, had to have time to perfect it. It was worse because it built up anticipation, called every sense slowly to life until everything was alive and begging for attention. It was both pleasurable and painfully maddening.

Lady dared not move, or respond to him even if the hand hidden by her other side grasped tightly into a fist both in defiance and in an attempt to keep her composure. She wanted him to go away so she could breathe, but also wanted him to stay as her curiosity of what he might do next itched to be scratched.

Then the hand that was lightly trailing along the side of her rib cage pressed upward to the swell of her breast and Lady could not hold in the flinch, gasp, or moan as she felt his rough finger roll over her already swollen nipple.

The kiss stopped immediately and she felt him looking at her through the darkness even as his warm breath pressed against her face. Her eyes found him once she opened them and she was amazed to see that she could see him rather well now. She swallowed the large lump in her throat as they just stared wordlessly at one another. Then he rubbed against the swolen nub with his finger again and she jumped, unconsciously pushing her breast into his hand and whimpering.

"Stop," she begged with a trembling voice. She could not stand it and she was afraid. Mortally afraid of what she might do if pushed. Dante came to her mind and guilt spread all over as well as confusion. The man holding her was not the one she wanted... but why _did_ she suddenly? That was the horror of it, knowing that if he kissed her again she might actually embrace him in turn.

The arms that wound around her slid away almost immediately at her request and Lady lay there unsure of what to do when she felt him move away and heard him walking back up the stairs. She heard him stop at the top again and prayed that he wouldn't reconsider.

_Don't come back down here... Please._

Footsteps headed away and then silence followed.

Lady did not hesitate as she jumped up from the couch, slid on some tennis shoes and hurried out the front door without looking back.


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Whoot! Chapter 10! It **_**was**_** friggin huge, (18 pages) but I had to cut it down...lol **

**I didn't originally intend for it to be this way, but once I put **_**just **_**the two scenes I had pre-written out in one doc it was already 16 pages long and I still had to piece them together... Oy. Seriously, the pacing was off if I'd left it as it was, so please forgive and know the next chapter is written. I'm just a ho and want this chapter to sink in before posting the next. :D Maybe the middle of this week.**

**There is also some talk of Eva/Sparda in here and the more I've read it the more I want to write that out as an individual story...lol What do you guys think?**

**Also wanted to mention KM is coming to a close soon, but it won't be over yet. **

**The original intention was for two stories although I'm in debate on whether or not to separate them or just continue from this one. The difference being we will finally get into Vergil's head which to me makes it a different story. The story will continue, but there will be times where Vergil recollects moments from KM and all those things I alluded to will finally be explored. What was Vergil's initial reaction to the first kiss at Devil May Cry? What was he feeling as he sucked the poison from Lady? And why did he appear with fresh scars on his back the next morning?**

**So enjoy and don't worry about this 'being over soon', because my brain has much more in store for these characters. :) Until then, enjoy Artemis!**

* * *

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 10**

She wandered aimlessly through the streets knowing full well that leaving him again might be her undoing, but somehow with his need to get away from her she almost felt like he wouldn't care this time. Like maybe he wanted to be away from her too.

The only problem was where could she go? She could not go back to Dante's after what happened, she could not go home to where Vergil remained. The only name that came to her mind was Artemis. She needed to talk to him and for their little time spent together somehow felt his place was the only safe place for her at the moment.

Vergil had said he'd moved though and refused to tell her where. Lady walked for about a half hour through the empty streets distraught with her lack of options. It was getting late and she found herself both physically and emotionally drained.

Finally she stopped and sat on a bench at one of the street side bus stops. She pulled her knees up close to her chest to block out the slight chill of night and buried her face in her arms.

It wasn't a even a second when she felt someone pulling her sideways to lean against them, a strong arm going around her back.

"It's all right." Artemis said with a heavy sigh just in time to make sure she did not push him away or freak out at being touched suddenly.

Lady practically collapsed against his side as the fear and confusion finally took hold. She remained like that for a while in silence, just listening to the sounds of the night and her slowly fading sobs. Finally she found her voice once she had managed to calm down.

"Why are you here?" Lady asked as she pulled back to look up at him.

"Your soul was searching for me," he said simply. "I cast the spell and therefore we are linked. You can call on my aid whenever you need it," he continued gently as he pulled a tissue from nowhere and handed it to her. "You just never really needed me until now."

Lady sat back, as if suddenly aware he had an arm around her, sitting on her own and hurriedly wiping her face with the tissue. She glanced at him sideways quickly and he did not seem to react to her suddenly evasive behavior.

So he was there, but now what? The original thought was to ask him if he would take her in, but now that he was sitting there it seemed ridi--

"You have only to ask. I would not have come if I were not offering my guidance and protection for the night." Artemis said suddenly. She searched his face and noted he was dead serious. "I have no use for ulterior motives," he added as if he could see her thoughts. Then she remembered he _could_.

"You really need to stop doing that." Lady said impatiently.

"If I couldn't then I fear you would never just tell me point blank what it is you require. I know you well enough Lady and even if you had found me rather than I coming to you do you think you would have willingly asked for my help?"

Her eye twitched a bit. OK, so it wasn't far from the truth. Even now she was having troubles asking him.

"Lady. Would you accompany me back to my home?" Artemis asked when she did not. "I fear I need, what did you say when we first met? A bodyguard? Yes, a bodyguard to protect me from the threat of the things that go bump in the night."

"Uh huh... Acting like a weirdo really is going to make me want to come with you." Lady replied with a half smirk.

"Got you to smile a bit did it not?" Artemis asked mimicking her exact half smirk. She let out a small laugh and it made her feel better.

"Sure. I'll _protect_ you. Where we headed?" She asked finally giving in and kind of adoring him in that moment for not making her ask him to come with him. The request was a guise for her benefit, but she was thankful for it.

Artemis stood, waiting for her to join him, before looking left, right and then offering her his arm. Lady took it, but before she could even feel the weight of it there was a flash of light and they were standing once again in the fireplace room of his home.

"Good thing I had you, or else I fear I would've never made it back alive," he quipped without looking at her. Lady rolled her eyes and moved forward to sit tiredly down on the couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes before opening them to watch him move about the room. He was lighting ancient lamps mounted in the walls but he was not using a lighter, but the tip of his finger which burned but did not scorch him.

"That's an odd trick." Lady commented.

He pulled his hand back once they were all lit and blew his finger out like one would a smoking gun.

"It has its uses. Now, tell me. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Like?"

"Food, drink..." he offered then added. "Alcohol?"

"_God_ yes."

"Thought so, but in small doses please. I may seem like a cool cat, but even I have issues with drunken women on my couches," he said as a cup appeared in his hand already filled with a small amount of a amber colored drink. "Did you know reading the thoughts of a drunk person is like listening to gibberish? It's not as entertaining as that may sound."

"What is that?" Lady asked staring at the unidentified liquid.

"It's something that will warm you but also assure you sleep well tonight."

"Which is called?"

"So paranoid. _I'm_ not the type to slip things into people's drinks unbeknownst to them," he replied cheekily as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. _So he knows about that too?_ "Of course."

"I didn't know what else to do," she said with a deep sigh as she sat back.

Thinking of it now made her feel anxiety again and suddenly she wasn't even thirsty. Yet Artemis gently pushed the drink towards her.

"Trust me, you will feel better once you get a good night sleep. You are safe here and I can guarantee you that Vergil won't approach Dante in your absence."

"I hurt Dante," she whimpered, feeling the tears threatening. "I keep hurting him."

Artemis came and sat down beside her.

"Dante will be fine. He has been through worse and come out on top. You'd be surprised just how strong that man is."

He patted her shoulder gently. Lady quickly wiped at her eyes to make sure no tears had fallen even if she somehow didn't feel ashamed letting them flow in front of Artemis. That was the strangest thing about him. Anytime Artemis was there, even when Vergil and she had been here with him, she felt at ease. Despite her sorrow she found again she felt more at peace with the situation like she could relax.

She took a sip of the drink he'd given her and it warmed all the way down. Lady could even feel it filling her stomach, expanding that warmth outward until she felt like she was wrapped in a soft blanket.

"Good stuff right?" He asked with a smile.

While it wasn't the first time he'd smiled at her, it was the first time he'd done it wide enough to see his teeth. Lady noticed immediately he had two fanged canines. That surprised her. It didn't make him look threatening. If anything it added to the mystery that was him.

He either read her thoughts or caught her line of vision because his smile faded enough to cover them again.

"Sorry. I spend so little time in the company of others, especially humans, I often forget how off putting they can be," he said when her eyes looked back up to his.

"If you're the mind reader you claim to be then you'd know they're not off putting to me." Lady said before a drawn out yawn hit her. Honestly she didn't care one way or another. For fangs they were kind of cute.

He leaned forward just a bit and narrowed his eyes as if reading something in her face. Then he broke into a very wide smile showing them again.

"What?"

"You think my teeth are cute," he responded happily.

She was about to say she didn't but only rolled her eyes knowing he probably read her like a book. Besides, it seemed to make him genuinely happy to hear that and she was too tired to argue.

"Don't know what's in this glass, but I'm going to pass out." Lady said as her eyes felt droopy. He took it from her.

"By all means," he said as he stood to let her lay down. When she did she felt a change in atmosphere and looked around to see somehow she was in a fluffy bed.

"Were you expecting me or something?" She asked groggily as he pulled the covers up over her shoulder.

"Perhaps. We'll talk when you wake, so just sleep," he replied as he placed a warm hand on her hair. Lady yawned again, pressing her face further into the pillow and not much caring that he was stroking her hair. It felt nice, like when she was a child laying on her mother's lap.

Very slowly she slipped off into sleep and for once dreamt of nothing at all.

--

She smelled something _mouth watering_.

Her stomach growled, waking her at an unknown time in protest of not eating anything since her breakfast the morning previous. She'd been too nervous to eat at home and now that the stress had lightened her ravenous hunger returned full force.

Lady opened her eyes to find herself alone and once again on the couch. She recalled the night before and the big fluffy bed, wondering if that was an illusion?

But it was forgotten as she looked to the coffee table in front of her to find a plate of _real_ food. Eggs, sausage, hash browns, a biscuit and a tall glass of chilled orange juice. She sat up and pulled it to her, not even ashamed she was feeding her face like she'd never eaten.

"Hungry?" Artemis' voice mused from the corner. Lady turned, her cheeks stuffed with biscuit and Artemis just put a hand to his mouth to hide the laugh at seeing her that way.

She couldn't talk, so she nodded before taking a drink of the orange juice to ease the bread down.

"Did you make this?" She asked.

"Me? If I had made it... Well, I've no clue what would happen. I've never cooked before. But chances are it would involve a fire extinguisher and possibly the fire department," he replied. "I got that from a fast food restaurant and figured it would look nicer if I plated it."

"Plated or not, it's sooo good."

Lady woofed down more all the while Artemis sat in his chair watching her eat like a pig. She of course didn't care since she was starving.

"You want some?" She asked.

"The sentiment is appreciated, but not needed. I do not eat."

"That must suck," she said almost dropping egg down her front.

"Creatures who do eat always seem to take great pleasure in it, but I would not know one way or another. _Please_ slow down. We don't need the paramedics here on top of the fire department." Artemis added giving her and odd stare at the excess of food on her fork she was about to shove down.

Once she'd finished eating she sat back content on the couch. Her eyes moved over to Artemis who sat back in the rocking chair very at ease with himself as well, although his keen silver eyes were trained on her.

Lady wanted to talk with him now that her mind was clear. Well, not just talk but ask him questions she was not sure he would answer. Possibly even questions a part of her didn't want an answer to.

Hell, she could almost read it in his eyes that he knew what she wanted but for once wasn't going to breach it himself. He looked expectant, as if waiting patiently for her to find the words.

"You tried to warn me, didn't you?" She finally managed when she recalled his words as she left his home the first night they met and how Vergil had rudely pulled her away before Artemis could say much.

"I did. Even though Vergil did not want you to know the side effects I felt they were important. Unfortunately I could not come to find you."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated and something I would prefer not discussing. Just know if I could have come sooner then I would have."

His face was so pleasant even though he'd just cut that conversation down before it had even gotten started. But then again he was secretive to begin with so she couldn't really be surprised could she?

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Exactly what you now know," he replied. "I would've kept nothing from you within my knowledge. Something Vergil obviously wanted."

"Because he knew I wouldn't go along with it?"

"Oh no. You would've gone along even knowing due to your affection for Dante. But knowing that you might focus that affection towards Vergil instead definitely would've given you pause."

Lady's eyes blinked.

"He... He knew this might happen? That I might feel something for him?" Lady asked incredulously. _Bastard_!

"Well, not entirely. He needed to understand the consequences of you possibly being drawn to him. It's only natural considering without him you would have been in pain, therefore you were forced to rely on him. Your body knows what it needs to survive so naturally feelings might creep their way in."

"So, these feelings are a lie?" Lady asked sounding relieved but feeling... disappointed?

"Do they _feel_ like a lie to you?"

"I don't know what I feel. One minute all I can see is Dante, the obvious choice considering how good he is--," she said when Artemis snickered. "Well he is! Yes he swears like a sailor, drinks like a fish and isn't exactly humble in vanity or bed mates. But, he doesn't kill innocent people _or _blackmail them."

"And yet Vergil does not drink, swear and is ignorantly unaware of how attractive he is making him avoid most any social situation. He may have blackmailed _you_ but I bet you didn't know Vergil has never killed outside the supernatural realm?" Artemis added with a thoughtful look towards her.

That surprised her. Even with all his hate of humans, like _her_, he had never killed any?

"Well, yeah... but he _is_ evil. Are you defending him?" Lady asked confused.

"Alas, I could've once been considered a friend of Vergil's even if I was merely _tolerated_," he replied with a smirk towards her. "Like you I have seen sides of Vergil he would likely kill to hide and knowing some things makes it much harder to label him. He kills, lies and is unapologetic yet he feels even if he denies it. His ideals and morals are a direct effect of his life and experiences. I wish I could say he was Dante's twin in that department as well, but their upbringing was severely different."

When Lady opened her mouth to question he answered her first.

"Again, it is not something I would feel comfortable discussing. Should he feel the need to confide in you then you will know. I may know a lot through telepathy but I will never divulge that which is not mine to tell," he said resolutely.

Lady sighed feeling a little crushed. Damn if he hadn't piqued her interest considering she knew next to nothing about Vergil. The first _slightly_ sane person who seemed amiable refused to tell her.

"Besides. I will always defend both brothers and guard their secrets as I did their father before them." Artemis continued at her disappointed look. This piqued a new interest.

"Did you know them? I mean, Sparda and Eva?" She asked hoping he would not shut her down on this. Dante had been too young to remember his father and Vergil said nothing of him now. This was a rare opportunity she hoped he would be candid about.

"I did. I only ever heard of Eva from him though, never had the pleasure to meet her," he replied conversationally giving her a feeling he may be up to this topic.

"What was he like? More Vergil or Dante?"

Artemis laughed at the question.

"Wouldn't it technically be which of the boys is more like the father? The answer is... _both_. In the beginning Sparda was more like Vergil. Pensive, quiet and stubborn. Then he met Eva and his visits here increased as did his annoyance with her."

"Annoyance?"

"The lasting loves in this world usually blossom from hatred. Haven't you read the romance novels?" He mused with twinkling eyes. Lady snorted. "Sparda was an unbendable hot head who, while he cared for this world never seemed to cast off his feeling of superiority of his blood. Until he met Eva and she challenged it. I myself was never privy to exact details, but he would go on an on about _that contemptible woman_ who dared challenge him. If I recall correctly from what I got from his thoughts she had made him do something so degrading as… apologize for being rude."

"What a dork." Lady mused as she pulled her legs up to sit on them crossed.

"An absolute dork I assure you. Especially when it was plain as day he was interested in her. His mouth said one thing but over time his soul told a different story. Eva took ill after volunteering her time to help aid less fortunate people, something Sparda had always complained about because he said she did it to show him up. I think he just didn't want to admit she had a heart to love strangers when he couldn't get her to sneeze in his general direction, which drove him crazy when feelings for her began to show."

"Sounds like a lonely guy." Lady said.

"Of course. He was one of few with devil blood, and no one to really talk with but me. I make a rather lousy companion though, considering I tell most things like it is. I drove him crazy when I kept repeating that he loved the girl and should just give it up. He did _not_ want to hear that. When she fell seriously ill though her mortality shook him in a way I had never seen. During that time he did not come to see me, instead remaining close at her side fearing the worse. I believe he confessed to her then."

"That's kind of beautiful… I knew some stories of when they were together, but never heard of how they came to _be_ together."

"They didn't. Not then at least," he said sitting back and rocking his chair a bit. "He confessed when she was knocked out, and as soon as she recovered he acted as if nothing happened. I think he feared for her safety should he try and bring her into his life further. He feared the loss of the bickering and banter between them that secretly he loved about her. Her ability to be so sharp, and yet so kind to those she loved. I told him he was insane, and he told me to be quiet."

"So how did they come to be together?"

"Are you so interested?"

"Of course I am! I doubt even Dante knows all this." Lady replied waving her hand at him to hurry up.

"You don't think I'd tell him? It's no torrid secret and I am sure it was something his father would want his son to know."

"Yeah, yeah. Spill it already."

Artemis watched her with a smirk of admiration, but purposely dragging the moment out to watch her nag at him with her eyes.

"He came to me rather early in the morning. He hadn't slept a wink, he looked a mess and was still in his pajama's. This was so unlike him I feared Armageddon. Instead he told me she'd kissed him in the heat of one of their fights and something just… clicked. I tried to make him say I had been right, but he wouldn't budge. He couldn't sleep because he said she was laying asleep in his bed and every time he tried he couldn't close his eyes. "

"_I couldn't stop looking at her _he'd said in confusion. Devil's don't know or comprehend love even should it happen to them. It's fully possible of course, but very rare. He had been struck by it because he had a soul to care for weaker creatures which is even more rare. After that night everything was different between them. As time went on the confusion subsided and a much more jovial, kinder side emerged. Almost as if his reclusive side stemmed from frustration at not having what he wanted. When he had it there was nothing left to be angry about. Although he admitted to me in secrecy he sometimes purposely would pick a fight with her because it amused him to make up."

Lady blinked at him before letting out a laugh. Now she could see where being Dante-like was coming in. That seemed like something the hunter would do. It was a bad thing to do, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel warmth towards Sparda at hearing it. She half wondered if maybe Eva didn't know what he was doing and played along because she knew they would both be rewarded in the end.

"What did you do when he passed?" Lady asked when the thought came to her. Judging by the conversation Artemis had been a friend to him.

"He came to me in confidence to ask what he should do, but he already seemed determined on his set path to stop the threat of Mundus. It wasn't him he was concerned about but the fate of his family. It was the first time I ever lied to someone for the greater good of mankind. Already I knew Eva's fate was doomed without him, but I told him otherwise to make him go with peace in his heart. The threat Mundus posed at that time was too great to ignore. It still pains me to this day whenever Dante speaks of his mother."

Artemis looked off into the fire and for the first time his eyes were not alight with amusement or secrets, but weary and troubled.

"And what about Vergil? Are his intentions now good?" She asked cautiously.

"Please do not misunderstand me Lady. For generations my kind have toyed with the fate of mankind while I choose instead to rectify. It is our curse and punishment for the sins of those who begot us. I am a demon in biblical sense only, as my origins are that of the taboo joining of fallen divinity and humans. So the cycle goes on as more and more of my kind either fall victim to the sin of flesh to carry it on, or parish completely from refusal to give in and repeat history again. I am bound by a code of honor to always do what is right even in the face of two evils."

"I don't understand."

"The path I have set Vergil on is the best for him and for this world. It does not always mean a happy ending and if he cannot find his way… the _right_ way to walk this road possible death could be what waits him in the end." Artemis continued in a deadly serious tone.

"He could die?" Lady asked softly.

"Does that frighten you?"

Lady considered that question carefully, because it wasn't asked in a knowing tone but seriously and unafraid. As if he _needed_ to know. She didn't dare answer it, too unsure of where her feelings lay.

"He can change it though, if he goes it a different way?" She answered instead, grateful he did not push it.

"The other way would be backing down and moving on, which for him is unlikely at this stage."

"You can't know that for sure..." Lady protested. "How can you allow him to do this if it meant death without a second option? You cast him to the lions without giving him the opportunity to redeem himself. He's the son of a fallen friend, can't you help him?"

"_You_ are his opportunity to redeem himself. Why do you think I would allow the son of a lifelong friend take such a reckless course unless I had some insurance? I chose you because in the end you will do what is right. When the time comes you'll know what needs to be done to release him from his torment. How that happens though is dependant on his actions from this point on."

"Stop talking to me in vague riddles. Just tell me what I have to do so I can end this. My suffering, Dante's and even Vergil's."

Artemis stood and came to kneel down in front of her even in the face of her angry eyes. He took her hand placatingly.

"I cannot give you what you need. If I told you now you might lose the nerve, or leave him all together. That I am most sure of. I would not have placed this on your shoulders if I was not sure you could handle it or that you would be harmed. Dante cares far too much for you, and perhaps this is my absolution for lying to Sparda about Eva. From keeping the truth from Dante," he said gently.

"I don't want to be your absolution at the cost of Vergil's life. Just tell me how to save him."

"Remain by his side, and when the time comes do what you know is right. That is all. You cannot run from this now, as you yourself have already set the wheels in motion and only you can change it."

He watched her closely as she gave him a mistrusting look because she didn't like that all of this was being told to her just now. It should've been told to her before she was forced into helping Vergil in the first place. Yet was his withholding of this information the only way she would've agreed to go along with it?

"Do not look at me like that, I beg you," he said solemnly with a wisp of a nervous smile. "I could not reveal all to you with Vergil so close by. If he knew my intentions... then he would've made sure I could not interfere. All will turn out, I promise you."

"Like you promised Sparda?" She said in a low voice. He looked momentarily tongue tied, stunned at her harsh tone.

"Cut me if you must, but I have never lied to you," he stated quietly. "I'm quite fond of you actually," he smirked somewhat nostalgically. His eyes flickered, then faltered as he patted her hand before letting it go. "Just know you can trust me."

He walked to the fireplace to stand against the mantle and Lady noticed the sad reflection the fire made in his eyes. He looked thoughtful, and when he turned seem to recapture some of his luster as he smiled. Switching it on like a light, which made the effect not quite as natural as most of his other more genuine ones.

"You should head home, it is getting late," he said after a second. Lady though continued to watch him unmoved, as if trying to figure him out. There was so little she knew about him, and yet she considered him... possibly a friend? Could he see her thoughts of curiosity?

Lady watched him closely, not liking the look she had just seen in his eyes. There are some things in this world that are so completely out of place that it sometimes can be painful, and somehow seeing Artemis doing anything but smiling was one of them. Maybe she had been so foolish as to think he could feel nothing but high energy happiness, yet she had witnessed a slight moment of weakness in him that made her warm to him just slightly despite all he had confessed to her.

She could see the guilt and the weight of his own choices in that brief second, and it dawned on her that he carried that guilt to make lives _better_. She had no right to judge him, because what would she have done if she were faced with the dilemma of losing those she cared for if it meant protecting the world? Billions of lives of complete strangers who would never know their lives were as frail as the decision of one man who had to willingly betray his closest friend and ruin the lives of two boys whom he would from that day forward be linked to.

Somehow in that moment they were not so different, as she was betraying Dante knowingly to redeem Vergil in some hope for a better tomorrow for them both. Somewhere along the lines she felt something for the small glimpses of Vergil the man in his unguarded moments and could almost see what he might've become if things had been different.

She stood as if to go, but instead walked towards Artemis until she was standing across from him. His eyes turned towards her, putting on their show of calmness yet speaking something else to her.

He smiled warmly at her in the kind of way she had only seen him pull off in the past. She found it odd that no one in her lifetime had ever smiled the way he did, and yet despite the fact it was happy it only proved to make her feel even more low to think of him smiling with all he had to take on himself. She would never understand the people who smiled through their grief and hardships.

She wanted to give him something, somehow thank him for all he had done as if to make up for all the gratitude that had been denied him by the millions who slept peacefully in their beds at night because of the sacrifice he had made. She did not immediately know what though would be the right thing to do, until she looked beyond his eyes and noticed... _longing_.

Lady stepped forward and slid her arms up under his, pressing her temple to the side of his chest in a hug. She felt him tense, could almost sense his look of confusion. It occurred to her in that quiet moment before his arms embraced her back that Artemis had never been hugged before. Who was there to hold him in his times of sorrow, or loneliness? If this were the case then a simple hug, to this man, could mean more than it does to human's who take such things for granted. Parents, siblings, friends... There was always someone there to hold and take comfort in. Even Lady had... _once_ had Dante.

His arms curled around her back, his long fingers curling in her hair as his head leaned down to rest his cheek on the top of her head. With a soft chuckle he spoke so quiet.

"Why Lady... you've been reading my mind haven't you?"

Lady found herself laughing into his hair at that, letting him take as long as he needed to feel someone close to him. She usually hated to be touched, but something about him felt as if his intentions were always nothing but pure. This was a hug between long time friends who have not seen each other in a while. Slow, careful, and drawn out purposely to heal old wounds.

"You know, soon I may not let you leave," he murmured contentedly.

"What would the outcome be then?" She asked in turn.

"Alas, Vergil would turn this realm inside out looking for you and probably introduce me to the sharp end of Yamato in the process."

--

Reluctantly, but assured things would be OK Lady allowed Artemis to take her back a few blocks from where she lived.

"You cannot hide forever," he said when she stared down the street where her destination lay, obviously not looking forward to returning.

"I can try," she replied in a low mumble.

"That you can, but you'd be surprised how easily a half devil can find you."

Lady shivered at that thought.

"Are you that afraid?" Artemis asked noticing her tremble.

She didn't answer because she didn't know for sure if it was fear of Vergil or fear of what had almost happened that kept her still. How would he be today? Would he pretend nothing had happened? Would he even be there when she returned?

Lady drew in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She had never withdrawn in the face of actual monsters who wanted to rip her to shreds. While Vergil was dangerous and unknown he had never really harmed her. He had even saved her. Although she knew it was so he could use her. As long as she was useful he couldn't do much. Even those intimate moments had ended as soon as she'd asked them to. He had let her go last night.

She exhaled and nodded as if set on something before turning to Artemis.

"Thank you for last night," she said sincerely as she watched him.

"You are most welcome," he replied cocking his head to the side and letting that even smile settle back across his face.

"What?" Lady asked feeling a slight flush creep into her cheeks.

"You know... Of all the species in this universe I've decided humans are by _far_ my favorite," he said allowing the smile to widen to bare his teeth unashamedly. "Even with my abilities your kind still manage to surprise me by your strength of mind and heart."

Lady snorted derisively. He had no clue of humans apparently.

"We're flawed. Pure and simple," she said correcting him. His smile was unmoved and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Exactly," he said appreciatively before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Lady stared at the spot he'd been for a moment before turning full towards the sidewalk. Another deep breath and her feet were heading to wherever the remains of the day would take her. Silently she prayed for a guardian angel.

Instead she found a devil waiting impatiently inside her home, pacing back and forth in the main hallway.


	11. Bad Things

**Took me a little longer than expected to get this out to you, but you can blame the show **_**True Blood **_**for that. :D I began watching it on recommendation and every available moment since last Tuesday has been trying to catch up on the two available seasons. My faith in the vampire genre has been shot for a while now, but I'm really liking this show. So I'm passing the recommendation on to my 18+ readers (it's bloody, violent and *gasp* gratuitously sexual...lol Go HBO!). It was also the inspiration for the title of this chapter, because I'm addicted to the opening theme. :D**

**Speaking on the subject of gratuitous sex... Ahem.**

**If we weren't M before, then darlings we most certainly are now! Despite this, I never really consider anything I write smut. I guess that is in the eye of the beholder, but as always I try to include emotion when possible. So I am a tad nervous here because this **_**is **_**my first boyxgirl scene... ever. Funny, considering how many stories I've written for this pairing but, yeah. My first, so please keep that in mind when reading.**

**WARNING: Chapter is **_**definitely **_**rated R for naughty bits and the things that are done with them. Birds, bees and having had the **_**talk **_**with ones parents is required to continue from here. :D**

**I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter even if I ended it the way I did. Never fear, there is more, although the next update won't be a week like the others since I'm back into a section I have only one unfinished scene for, so I'll actually have to write rather than just editing. :)**

**As usual when posting risqué things I'll assume the fetal position and hope for the best...lol**

_

* * *

_

I'm the kind to sit up in his room.

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you..._

-"Bad Things" by Jace Everett

**

* * *

**

Killing Moon

**Chapter 11**

Vergil practically descended on her as she walked through the door, causing her to jump against it and reach for her weapons. The memory of the night before suddenly flashed in her mind yet after spending a night in safety she found she had some fight left in her.

"Vergil!" Lady yelled before pushing him back from her.

"Where have you been?" He seemed to seethe.

She rounded him without reply and started for the living room. Hadn't he told her to stay away from _him_ last night? Now he was so eager to interrogate her?

He grabbed her arm and she found herself nose to nose with him as he pulled her back. Her breath caught for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"Have you nothing for me? Undoubtedly you stayed with _him_ last night?"

Lady shoved him again at these words.

"You made _damn_ sure that I couldn't remain with him last night. Besides, I'm not going anywhere near him anymore if it only proves to _drain_ him." Lady snapped.

She again pushed passed him knowing he had probably been there a while and found what she was looking for. His coat lay across the back of the couch, so she grabbed it and threw it at him. He caught it and glared at her.

"I refuse to do anything else that will cause _you_ to touch me again."

She laid the topic out on the table since he seemed to be avoiding it all together, which somehow angered her even more. Hadn't _he_ initiated it? It was Vergil who had touched _her_, watched her so shamelessly and then acted as if she was somehow to blame.

Something shadowed across his eyes at this and for the briefest moments she felt her heart thud irregularly. That was the wrong thing to say apparently because while he was still skirting the subject now his tone was deadly cold.

"What about me? I have not yet regained--"

_Selfish as always!_

"Oh shut up! Do you think I honestly do any of this for _you_? No. I do it because of Dante not you!" She hissed venomously. "You are forcing me to betray the one person I've had any feelings for since my mother died. He took me in and guided me after Temen-Ni-Gru, and because of you I have broken all the vows I made to protect him."

"Your bond with him will not be severed as long as you continue to cooperate."

"_You_ threaten that bond by making me do this! Can't you see how much this is killing me, or do you even care?"

Vergil found himself in amongst her raving and suddenly a cold smile lit his face as he placed his coat back over the couch. He walked towards her, making her step back with each step forward from him.

"Care? You want me to _care_? You are a vessel. A means to my ultimate goals. I know you far better than your precious Dante and you _will_ give me what I need or else..."

"Or else what? You'll tell him? Fine, go ahead. I'm sick and tired of walking on eggshells around him. Here, why don't I call him and tell him myself?" Lady challenged as she moved towards the phone. Vergil's hand dropped onto hers to prevent her lifting it and her eyes found his cold ones.

"So losing him doesn't terrify you? How about after he severs ties with you I make it so he never has a moments respite. Flood his dreams with images of our mother's death, your betrayal and every imaginable bad memory he's ever had. Can you see him then? Your proud, cocky devil hunter brought to his knees a worn and emotionally raped man?" Vergil's voice seared down at her as she stared at him stupefied. "That's right... I can do it, and if you find a loophole for that I'll just come up with something else. I did _not_ crawl my way out of hell and come so close to being reborn to have it fail on the whims of a weak human with a sudden stroke of guilt."

"I hate you..." Lady whispered as a silent tear fell from her otherwise angry eyes and finding herself shaking uncontrollably.

"Good. I'd expect nothing less between a slave and its cruel master."

They stared at one another, Lady grinding her jaw together wanting so badly to kill him in that moment. She had wanted to stop this because of not only what it was doing to Dante, but how it had begun to make her feel something for this frigid, heartless beast before her.

"You may have been privy to some of my weak moments, but do not think for a single second it makes me any more human than the things you take such pleasure in massacring. I do not feel sympathy or pain for your plight and in return do not expect either from you in regards to mine."

"You don't have the right to say such things to me with that face, and call yourself a son of Sparda. You are _nothing_ like him," she spat maliciously at him.

"Which is precisely why I'm here and he is in hell. Go to Dante and do not return here until you have something for me," he said in a tone of finality as he eased his hand off Lady's and turned his back to her.

"No..."

Vergil turned back to stare at her, but at that moment loud banging came from the front door.

"Lady! Open up, it's Dante! We need to talk!"

Lady felt her stomach drop out at the sound of Dante's voice and felt panic rise within her. Vergil stood perfectly calm in her hallway and despite what she had said earlier she wasn't prepared to have the final show down at that exact moment.

Vergil seemed to pick up on her sudden body language that spoke volumes of her current stress and grinned.

"Well, it appears your moment to redeem yourself has come," he said smugly.

"Oh shut up," she hissed as she moved close to him and began pushing him towards the broom closet off the hall. Pushed at his back by Lady, Vergil merely looked over his shoulder curious as to how she would fix this. He almost seemed to go along just to see how things would turn out.

As she passed by the front door another loud bang came making her shove Vergil in hastily as she heard the doorknob begin to turn just as she pulled the closet door shut behind them.

Her mind wasn't really considering she was shut in a very cramped space, chest to chest with Vergil as she covered Vergil's mouth to make sure he didn't give their position away. She could almost feel Vergil's amused smile behind her hand. _Smug bastard..._

"Lady?" Dante's voice came with a click and creak of the front door opening. She couldn't see anything in the darkness and just prayed Dante took the hint and left. She heard his boots against the wood floors as he searched the rooms downstairs, then move up to the second floor. Vergil pulled her hand from his mouth.

"Don't you want him to know?" Vergil's voice asked mockingly with still a bite of anger.

"Shut it," she replied as she listened for Dante.

It was then that Lady remembered why she was supposed to stay _away_ from Dante in the first place. She felt that heavy warmth spreading out like all the other times and silently tried to get a lock on her emotions. Yet her face suddenly felt hot, her breath coming in heavy pants that she tried not to show but couldn't. She also felt something else. Someone in the darkness was staring a hole into her head and she wondered if Vergil could sense what was happening to her. It was distracting her from concentrating. Something was different. Something was terribly _wrong_.

Then she felt Vergil's hand at her hip and it only seemed to make things worse as her skin was suddenly hypersensitive. This was certainly not something she'd ever felt before, but then again this was the first time Vergil had ever been near her as she took from Dante. His touch seemed to be the missing puzzle piece, as if the flow was meant to go from Dante, through her to Vergil directly rather than cutting Vergil out until after Dante was gone. No matter how hard she tried there was no controlling this.

She felt her body begin to tremble as he pressed her chest to his, his other hand firm against her back causing her to break out into gooseflesh and let off a soft pant as she felt her quickly hardening nipples pressing into him. She turned her face with a deep blush and felt his head turn to find hers. She couldn't stop her body from reacting...

"Oh God... help me." Lady sighed when she felt his lips touch hers.

"Even he doesn't want you like I do...," his voice rumbled and quivered with such angry need Lady didn't feel like she could remain standing much longer. His mouth closed over hers and she felt every muscle in her body give up at the feeling of ache he aroused with that one motion. She could fight it no longer as it coursed through her veins. Every pore, every inch of her needed him as she clung to the back of his skull with urgency.

He pressed her to the wall and for the first time she was shocked to feel his tongue sneak its way into the fight.

"Lady?" Dante's voice called from the top of the stairs and all she could do was mentally tell him to leave, to not find her clinging to his twin as if she wanted to get under his skin and never come out. The kiss intensified and she felt his teeth scraping against her own in his urgency to claim her. All Lady could think was she was finally tasting him and she craved...

"That's right," Vergil rumbled against her mouth. "More..."

She stifled a cry as he lifted her up from the floor and her legs clung almost purposely to his hips before his mouth reclaimed her. She tried so hard to keep quiet as she felt her weight pushing down on his hips, realizing he was hard between her trembling thighs. What was he thinking?! It seemed to drive him crazy with lust whatever this was that was also coursing through her into him. He had always been so in control of his senses, and yet he was like a starving animal no longer caring what it had to do to gets its meal. She actually heard Vergil moan into her mouth and it drove her crazy.

"I'll wait here all night if I have to..." came Dante's voice somewhere in the distance.

"N-no..." Lady managed to whisper pleadingly to Dante, but he could not hear her now.

"Yes." Vergil responded as his hand suddenly crushed her breast, causing her to bite his lip in surprise. She could feel her areola twitching beneath his hand, hardening her nipple further through the shirt and she was powerless to stop it. She wanted Dante, but she _wanted_ Vergil.

The second she let go of it her mind became a jumble of nothingness as she rocked her hips against Vergil's, finally returning his bruising kisses on her mouth in the process and clinging to his neck for support as her legs threatened to lose their grip.

"Lady," he panted against her mouth and she stifled another cry when he began to grind his hips against her, adding fuel to the searing liquid already sustaining her. His hands were on her thighs, scraping up under the skirt as they tightened around his waist at his touch. She felt his fingers slide into the bottom of the shorts, trailing lightly on her skin as his other hand pressed her thigh open so he could get closer. The sensation of that made her thighs lose their grip on his hips and her to fall, standing on solid ground again.

"Vergil..." she began before his hand slid up under her skirt and down into the shorts she wore beneath. Lady's nails dug into his shoulders as she felt him touch her bare skin between her thighs. Her eyes widened, mouth going slack as she leaned against his shoulder to block him from kissing her.

"It's so wet..." he sighed against her ear almost in awe.

Lady felt all the heat rush to her face at those words and shivered as he moved his hand over her skin, seeming to catch on quickly that she gasped whenever he hit a specific spot. She felt herself shudder every time he did it.

"Fascinating...," he purred before burying his face in her neck, devouring her skin wantonly as his hand continued its ministrations between her thighs. She leaned into him for support because she found she had no strength left the longer he played with her this way. She had no idea where Dante was now, but while a part of her wished him away another part of her wanted him to stay. Whatever it was that was happening between them now she needed as badly as she needed to breathe or have blood flowing in her veins to survive. It was carnal, raging, and relentless in its pursuit of its conduit to flow to. In this case... Vergil.

Lady felt his tough skin against her and something building within. Vergil was absentmindedly still on her neck as if unable to contemplate logical thought or reason anymore. This wasn't sex by two consenting adults. There was no mind behind his touch or clue of what it was doing physically to her. It felt more like his touch was making his high much larger than he had ever experienced and in turn was doing the same for her. The tingling sensation usually brought on when she gave to Vergil was heightened to a sexually electric charge as if conducted through his hand between them. Vergil was no longer Vergil, and Lady was no longer Lady. They took because they needed. He needed her to give, and she _needed_ for him to take.

Lady dropped her own hand down and began fumbling with the belt of his pants, which didn't seem to break Vergil's concentration in the slightest. Lady felt her heart beating enough for ten men as she contemplated what exactly this would accomplish and whether or not she could bring her mind to actually go further. But she could not deny she was hungry to explore him...

Then through their heavy breathing and fumbling Lady heard footsteps in the hall again before she could sate that hunger. How much time had passed? She couldn't remember... Who was outside in the hall again? She ran her fingers through Vergil's soft hair, causing it to fall from its normal sleekness. It began to caress her collar as Vergil barely noticed, still intrigued by the taste of her neck and feeling of her sleek wetness. Her other hand involuntarily twitched as her fingers smoothed over the fine hairs leading into the now open pants, her heart about ready to give out as eager fingers reached to touch him.

Lady let out a loud moan as she felt something begin to pulsate, then stifled it with her own hand, yanking it from Vergil before it found its destination. All the time wondering why she was trying to be so quiet. Then she heard the front door open and close again.

_Dante..._

He was still coursing through her veins, but it seemed to be ebbing now having had Vergil there to take the entire time. Enough so that Lady began to see clearer and even Vergil seemed to ease on her neck. They both stood in the dark room breathing hard against one another all the while Lady wondered what would happen now. Somehow thinking with Dante now gone they would try and forget this moment ever happened. He would deny it as he had denied the night before...

Instead though she heard the knob to the closet open and light came flooding in as Vergil pulled her out, both of them falling down onto her hallway rug. Vergil landed on top of her and she flushed at the deep red in both his face and eyes. He was flushed, sweaty and breathing hotly down on her. His hand was still trapped between her thighs and she moaned when he paused to observe the current situation.

Lady watched him wondering if he were sobering from it now that she was no longer emitting Dante's energy. His pupils were dilated, possibly from the darkness but they remained so even after they were in light again. If possible it almost made him look inhuman...

"Ver... Ahhh." Lady began to question until his hand found its rhythm again and Lady was forced to arch her back as it took on a more knowing fluidity. She felt him pull her shirt open, the buttons scattering around them as his head descended to kiss her breast through her bra which was then quickly removed so she could feel the full contact of surprisingly soft lips on her bare nipple. She gripped his hair with both hands and she began to move against his hand at feeling a wave building itself up again to where he had left it. She in turn tugged the front of his shirt open letting the buttons from his follow hers to scatter across the floor. He barely seemed to notice as he never removed his mouth from her chest and his tongue rolled back and forth over her, making her shudder every time he did it.

Things were becoming hazy. They were a mess of hands, legs, kisses, hair and Lady couldn't make sense out of any of it. She hated him. He had just told her point blank he could care less about what he'd been doing to her this entire time, and yet she craved him still without any aid of the energy flowing through her or comforting ideals that this was Dante. She knew it was Vergil and she didn't _care_.

She grabbed him by the throat and pulled his face from her breast so she could kiss him hotly on his mouth, not waiting for him to catch up to her as she explored his parted lips with fascination. He tasted good with some flavor she couldn't describe. Yet it was both cold and hot all at the same time.

Vergil moaned against her mouth and suddenly pulled his hand from inside of her shorts. The hand came to grasp her face and she felt her own wetness touch her cheek as he laid his clothed groin against her when he dominated the kiss. Things were beginning to get hazy again as she vaguely felt his other hand slip down into the shorts again at her hip to pull them down. All she was concentrating on was the fact her and Vergil were making out on her foyer carpet. If anyone... if Dante were to walk back in now it would all be over.

Her body was arching to his, her head back in the throws of passion she couldn't comprehend as her eyes rolled back into her head. It was too much, too fast, too soon...

She felt him fumbling again, but didn't pay attention to what he was doing until there was a sudden sense of pain. _Pain?_

"Uh... ah..." Lady gasped out, eyes wide as they could go. She shivered as she felt him slide into her without warning.

The pain... There were no words to describe the sudden hot flash of pain or the shame of what she had let him do. Of what she was _continuing_ to let him do... A loud whimper left her mouth as her head fell back, tears coming to her eyes as her entire lower half shivered at his invasion. _This isn't happening... _

With a slow push forward her hands grasped to his shoulders and she cried out, feeling him pressing deep within her until there was nowhere left for him to go. She cried, her eyes closing as she whispered to God from her lips like the girl she once was who believed in such things.

Then, as if called, she felt warm skin by her face and opened her eyes to find not a savior, but a devil gently caressing her cheek. He whispered her name and it made her shiver all over before his hand fell away.

Lady stared up at him with sober eyes and felt an odd sense of curiosity replacing that shame. He remained still and unmoving as if... unsure. The pain was almost forgotten the minute she saw Vergil's face.

He held himself over her, both hands on either side of her head with a wide eyed, almost shocked look on his face. It was a look that spoke volumes to Lady, who lay quivering beneath him with the same look of dumbfounded wonder. He remained still above her as if he couldn't believe what he had done, or more so what he was feeling as he slid the rest of the length into her warmth with a shudder as he tried to stifle a gasp. He looked surprised and it made Lady wonder... _Is he a virgin?_

His look was of confusion as he finally locked his eyes on her, like he didn't know what to do or how to handle what it was he was experiencing. He even looked... scared at whatever emotions might've been running through him. It confirmed her suspicion that he too might be just like her. Both had never thought to be physically intimate with another person. She thought his reasoning could've been the same as her own since to do so weakened and let ones guard down. Maybe this dark man had never even considered it and trained himself to suppress his desire other ways, vowing to never fall pray to so much as even touching himself in self exploration.

Somewhere deep down she believed Vergil never experienced a single ounce of physical pleasure until now, denying himself whenever he felt anything. Numbing himself even more. It would explain his look of horror, maybe at realizing he'd dug his own grave by choosing a woman as his host.

She reached a hand up to him when he didn't move, or speak and he seemed to flinch away from it before she smoothed it over his cheek. Lady leaned up on her elbows and tried to nuzzle her face to his, but he still looked confused yet could not pull from her now.

"Don't leave me here," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't stop now."

Lady heard him shudder against her shoulder as she pressed painfully forward to rock against him. He wrapped his arms around her back and she felt him bury his face further into her neck as he slowly began to move within her. Each gasp from him sounded painful, yet intense. The time apart had made her body cold without his heat, but the pain seemed to ebb away to be replaced by a frantic warmth from within. Lady pulled back to look Vergil in the face, which he was reluctant to let her do.

Finally she pulled from Vergil and allowed him to watch her pant with each small movement from him. He flushed and tried to look away, but no doubt noticed his pleasure heightening at seeing what he was doing to her. He gently laid her back down with his arms cradled at her back to prevent her falling and knelt over her with heavy breath and wide eyes as he continued his agonizingly slow movements within her. His hand dropped to her breast and caressed it softly, causing her thighs to squeeze around him as she pushed her chest into his palm.

He groaned above her and brought his mouth to hers in a needful kiss. He wanted a distraction, anything to take his mind off of his sin within the girl. Lady wanted him to feel it, but he was trying to take the edge off of feeling anything.

"Vergil," she moaned purposely against his mouth as she dropped her hand down to smooth over him as well. She ran her palm over his hard chest, grazing a nipple.

"No...," he growled as he shivered and tried to pull her hand away, but she fought him as she was unwilling to let him cast her aside. This meant something to her now damnit, and she wasn't going to let it be meaningless to him. She wanted him to feel it, to remember that she was his first and even if he never returned again she wanted to make sure he remembered this for the rest of his life. Somehow that was important, yet she couldn't explain it just then.

She let her hand explore his stomach, chest, shoulders and smoothed both of them behind his back. She let her nails scrape against his semi-scarred flesh which made him quiver within her as he gave her a hard look that told her _I'll kill you for that._ But he only began to move faster within her, causing her hands to slip down and take a hold of his backside to help his pace along.

Something was twitching within her. Some itch that only he could scratch and the faster he moved the more he hit it. It felt so damned _good_.

She clung to him, finally knocking his arms out from under him until his body was pressed down into hers and his lower half rocked and ground wantonly against hers.

His face screwed up in concentration as his eyes closed, brows furrowed the harder he moved and soon he couldn't silence the sounds of obvious pleasure that eventually began to make its way from his slender neck. Lady leaned up and began to kiss and bite at it, but it didn't quell the sounds escaping her own. They moaned together as if in duet, and soon his tones took on a deeper quality while hers a higher note as if harmonizing.

Then suddenly she felt something piquing. A rush of warmth, a tensing of muscles as her body constricted around him and she let out a cry as a feeling more raw and real than any she'd ever felt before forced her to cling to him from head to toe. She could feel herself squeezing him inside and out in luscious waves and soon he was staring at her utterly confused, wide eyed before a roar of his own left his mouth. Something warm followed her orgasm as he jerkily moved against her, his body quivering with her own. His face however, while looking amazed and satiated for a split second quickly turned to mortification. Realization began dawning in his eyes that had turned midnight blue.

Lady saw what was going to happen before it did, but no matter how much she held him it did not stop it. He threw off her arms in wild flight mode before pulling himself from her as if she were an enemy with a deadly weapon. As he sat against the wall, breathing hard and sweating, his eyes fell to the only thing he could see clearly... the blood caused by him taking her maidenhead as it trickled towards the carpet to mix with her wet and his seed. He shook his head in horror.

"Vergil..." Lady said as she tried to move towards him, but he vanished in an instant, leaving Lady to lay cold and alone on the hallway rug.

**

* * *

**

Just a note: I'm behind on my reviews/PM, so please forgive me if I hadn't gotten back to you yet! :D


	12. Snuff

**Let me begin this A/N by addressing something that came up in the last chapter's reviews that kind of surprised me.**

**A prego Lady? lol It was not intended. **

**I'm going to just come out and say it because it would feel dishonest to make you guys even think that way after their first time. I've no plans to show a preggo Lady now. Kids can be fun for some stories, but I'm not much of a baby gal and I think it would ruin this part of the story. Plus, I've also had it in mind that pregnancy with demonic children (within the dmc universe) is rare in humans because the body does not adapt well to accept the demonic seed. So it can happen, but rarely does it actually conceive a little one. Eva and Sparda were lucky. I get that from how little we hear of other half breeds like Dante/Vergil. That is my stance of reasoning here and also why it's not something that comes to Lady's mind after the fact. We cool?**

**Oh, and there is a chess reference in here. I have to admit I know very little about the game. So if anyone out there finds the rules presented here to be inaccurate please let me know. I did try and do a little research on the subject, but it's one thing to read about it and another to actually play.**

**The holidays were good, but I am tired so I'll spare you the details. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and what I'm positive will be the remaining two after this one.**

**Oh and just for giggles keep an eye out... I may have my very first Samurai Champloo oneshot coming in near future! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

_Bury all your secrets in my skin._

_Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sin._

_The air around me still feels like a cage._

_And love is just a camouflage, for what resembles rage again..._

_So if you love me let me go, and run away before I know._

_My heart is just too dark to care._

_I can't destroy what isn't there._

_Deliver me unto my fate._

_If I'm alone I cannot hate._

_I don't deserve to have you..._

_Oh, my smile was taken long ago,_

_If I can change I hope I never know..._

**-"Snuff" by Slipknot**

**

* * *

  
**

**Killing Moon**

**Chapter 12**

It had been painful...

The quiet moments left behind in the wake of Vergil disappearing left Lady with a feeling so cold she feared she may never be the same again.

She had waited for regret to help the guilt she felt whenever she thought of Dante, but despite everything it never came. Lady was left alone with her thoughts and no excuses to comfort herself with.

_It was the demonic energy..._

_He took advantage..._

_Using me again..._

Every single thought was met with the honest truth that they were pretty lies she told herself. It would be so much easier to blame him, but she was there and knew what she'd felt from beginning to end. She could've said no and he might've let her go like he did their first night back. Yet it was _she_ who had pleaded with _him_ not to stop.

If she could deny her feelings before then she most certainly could not now. Of all the things she could've done to convince herself these feelings were real then it was the fact she'd done something against everything she believed in. He was a devil. The very thing she hunted. Dante was given a pass because he'd proved himself more human. But Vergil? Even now she couldn't tell if he were more man or devil. It should've eaten her alive that they had been intimate.

But it didn't.

What gnawed at her was how he'd left and the look in his eyes as he did. Like she'd done something horrible to _him_ when she should've felt that way for him running out on her.

Days passed in a quiet stillness ruffled only by the unknown of what each new second would bring. She saw no one, not even Dante who once consumed her thoughts. If the days were maddening then the nights were far worse as even in sleep she remembered what had happened almost hungrily. Savoring every detail her senses managed to retain after he left and with the thoughts came the fear she tried to keep at bay. She feared his return almost as much as his abandonment.

What to do if he showed up? What to say? Would he revert back to his cold self and use what had happened to bind her to him forever? He'd once used a kiss unknowingly given to him for blackmailing purposes. What could he get out of her for this transgression?

On the other side of the coin though she feared also the idea of him never returning. Considering how much she'd wished him away this seemed absurd, but Artemis had told her that Vergil could die without her help. But she did not know yet how exactly she was supposed to help anything. She felt so twisted between her rational mind and her newly awoken heart that pumped unknown feelings into her. Some not so unfamiliar, while others still made her uncomfortable. Lady did not know how to express them properly.

Lady wanted to talk with Vergil, even if she knew she may not get any of the answers she sought. The only one who could rationalize any of this was him. Not even Artemis could ease this feeling in the way she was sure Vergil could. If he shunned her then at least she could cope. Not knowing what his intentions were in the heat of it all left too many loose ends.

The rain carried on and Lady found that she could not sleep, instead listening to the melodic tones of the raindrops as they pattered against the roof above, and tapped against the window of her balcony doorway. The old place groaned under the wind that lashed mercilessly outside.

She felt tired, and yet every time she closed her eyes she saw him. His face red and covered in sweat as he knelt over her. The blues of his eyes far too intense to be real as he took her slowly. His scent and feeling of his rough skin brushing against her own as they moved together. Lady licked her lips instinctively. More than once she'd found her hands wandering down her body at these thoughts, but always she stopped herself. The comfort it brought would be fleeting and only add to the need she could not quell without him.

Rolling over, away from the bedroom door, she watched the rain fall in unknown patterns against the glass of the balcony doors only to be washed away by the next lash of wind. It was through the fog of rain she caught movement somewhere beyond the doorway and it caused her to get out of bed.

Lady pressed herself to the wall to use it as cover until she was shouldering the glass and wood doors. She waited a split second to let things calm down before turning the corner to stare out. All she could see was darkness with a few street lamps beyond but with the fogged glass she couldn't be sure. So she stepped in front and opened them a crack to peer out into the night.

At first the darkness remained, but then she noticed that darkness had pattern. Fabric of dark blue and black with the silver flash of a belt buckle as lightning momentarily lit up everything. As she looked up she saw Vergil standing what would've been nose to nose with the glass if it were closed. She stepped back causing the doors to fly open and giving the impression it was he and not the wind who had cast them open. Lady sat back on her bed and watched him feeling both fear and relief at seeing him again.

He was soaked through wearing a dark blue button down shirt and black pants. His feet were bare, his hair all over his face, shoulders and chest. It was long again, like it had been the first morning she'd woken beside him. The eyes peering from beneath were intense.

"Vergil?" She asked as she felt the rain come into the room and spatter her foot.

"Lady," he said in turn except it wasn't the cordial tone of acknowledgement he once used. He wasn't regarding her, but calling for her in a low rasping voice. His eyes fell to her bare legs and she felt herself tense. She finally stood and walked behind him to shut the doors because he was more intimidating with the old worn curtains flying behind him, almost giving him dark wings.

She turned and he still was standing facing the room, yet she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head. More importantly why she felt the need to ask...

"You need a place to stay?"

Lady watched him cautiously as she walked around him, waiting for a response. His eyes seemed to find her the moment she stepped beside him, but his face kept forward as his eyes only moved to keep her in his sight. He nodded wordlessly.

"Okay."

Lady moved to her closet and pulled a towel out for him, wondering why she was yet again offering him sanctuary when she had finally gotten rid of him. Or why she wasn't freaking out. She was in her right to tell him to leave, and yet what had occurred between them had changed something in her. She didn't know why that should be, but the more she thought about it the more it seemed she'd taken something from him. Seen a side of him that somehow eased the time of anger and hurt.

Only hours ago she had felt the bitter prick of anger biting as she thought of him using her and leaving her there. But seeing him come back, when she was so sure he would not made her relieved. Since he'd left her she would've done anything to just understand what had happened. With him here though her mind was far from questioning him.

She turned to find him at her heels and she jumped back with a gasp of surprise.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on me," she said with a harsh breath at being startled. She just didn't feel in the mood to fight about this anymore.

She lifted the towel up for him to take, but instead he only stared at it, then her, before he reached down and unbuttoned his shirt. Once open, he dropped it to the floor and looked at her expectantly.

To her shock the remaining scars had vanished completely leaving smooth skin behind. She looked and noted he also seemed stronger somehow and couldn't help but wonder how much she had taken from Dante in that short amount of time. Somehow it worried her since she had not heard from Dante since that night.

Lady pushed the towel forward against him, not quite understanding why he wasn't just taking it from her. Plus she was feeling her cheeks warm as she cast her eyes over his broad shoulders. Thoughts of her dreams of late made her swallow as she remembered how many times she'd run her nails over them and down his back. Her pulse quickened at this thought and she noted his height seemed so intimidating now with the added strength he seemed to radiate.

Rather than taking the towel, Vergil's hands quickly grasped her own without warning to hold the towel between them.

"What?" She asked as she tried to take her hands back. He gripped them and began to push them so _she_ was drying him. Lady blushed, understanding why he looked so expectant. Weakly she followed his motions until he let her go and she found herself obediently following his silent request. She walked around him, getting his shoulders and back, circling back to stand in front of him. He bent low and watched her before she lifted the towel to dry his hair.

She had to stand on her toes to reach him, a fact that made her feel vulnerable because even bent over he still loomed over her. Again she felt his eyes on her and yet somehow it did not frighten her like it might have a week ago. She knew him now, in a way she never thought possible. Somehow she felt more in control of the situation after what had happened because she had seen a different side of him. Despite his temperament now she couldn't help but feel _that _was the real Vergil he never intended anyone to see.

He stepped forward into her and his cold chin pressed to her neck as his arms came around her waist. She tried to ignore him continuing her fools errand in favor of having to think about why he was inhaling so deeply against her shoulder. She suppressed the shiver.

"Why...," he began in a hushed whisper against her ear. "Why are you so calm..." She jumped when she felt his hand suddenly press over her left breast. "...when your heart is beating like mine?"

"Vergil," she said in a voice that begged him to release the intimate touch on her. She couldn't let it happen again without knowing his intentions and understanding what had happened that first time. Lady may have craved him since, but she wasn't a fool to give herself to him again without knowing what more she was giving up.

He pulled back to look at her and his eyes narrowed to slits no doubt at her request to be let go. In an instant he had her up under her arms, lifting her in the air to press up against the wall above him. She let out a breath of surprise at his sudden aggression towards her. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face into her abdomen, lifting her shirt with his teeth until he could feel her bare skin. His arms held her tightly in place and she felt herself shake under his invading touch.

She heard his deep intake of breath that caused the skin of her stomach to prickle. Vergil was trembling against her stomach.

"What do you want?" She asked in a low voice as she laid her head back against the wall when he licked lightly around her belly button.

"Who knows," he replied with a hint of amusement, yet his voice was shaken with desire. "I still don't know why I'm here."

His grip tightened as he lifted her higher to hold her around her thighs and moved away from the wall. All she could do to keep her balance was lean over and use his shoulders for leverage, which found her staring down at him as he raised his face to look at her. If she didn't know him better she might've thought the glazed over look was the work of alcohol, but Vergil didn't drink. It was too intense, his eyes almost electric blue in the semi-dark room as lightning struck somewhere outside.

"Put me down."

"Why?" He whispered against her mouth as he turned and walked with her towards her bed; stopping only when his knees met it.

"You can cut the act Vergil," she said down at him and the smirk on his lips faltered for a moment. Slowly he let her fall through his arms until she was sitting on the bed in front of him. She watched him closely with her head tilted upwards to keep a solid lock on his eyes, and he did the same although he seemed to lose a bit of his cocky nature.

She knew what he was doing of course, had known as much the minute he had smugly said he didn't know why he was even there. It was a lie. She could feel it in his touch. He wanted her as much as she had wanted him in his absence but he wasn't the type of person to come right out and admit it. So rather than just be open with her, he was acting like an aggressive prick to hide the simple fact that he was scared.

It seemed illogical that he would be scared of anything, but considering the look in his eyes when he had abandoned her the last time they'd met like this it hardly seemed unlikely anymore. She had seen a side of him he never wanted her to, and this facade of sultry aggression was just that... an act to hide himself from being seen any further.

He was like a child who knew he shouldn't like girls, but did. So in public was mean to them to make himself feel better even if inside he wanted to be nice. That was the only way she could think to put it as she watched his hard set eyes that tried so hard to remain emotionless. Yet she could sense his disappointment at her asking him to put her down, to stop touching her. Even his hands seem to tremble by his side.

Lady swallowed hard, but kept her eyes calm despite the fact her heart was thumping so hard she thought it might give out. Very slowly she took hold of the bottom of her night shirt and pulled it off to stare back at him, to see what he was thinking at the fact she was sitting almost bare before him with only her arms pressed against her breasts to stifle the cold. His eyes were fixated, not on her torso but on her face. His was flushed pink even with the sparse light in the room, almost as if it would've been easier for him to have been the one initiating this between them. He looked surprised, confused, yet intrigued as she reached a hand out to take his in hers and pulling him forward until he knelt one knee on the bed. He remained just there, kneeling between her thighs as if unable to comprehend now where to go or what to do.

He had seemed so sure in his aggression before because he was in control, and yet when she had made him stop and had taken the control back he almost seemed like he was at a loss.

Lady pressed her cheek against his abs as she wrapped her arms around his hips and felt him tremble slightly. She pulled back to run her arms up to his face, forcing him to look down at her as she cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Just let go," she whispered up at him. "Don't be afraid."

Lady thought she knew him now and his intentions which was why she was sitting semi-naked before him. She wanted him to show he could be different. That somewhere deep down that boy who once loved the world still existed and could come through the cold embittered man. Lady thought she was on the verge of it...

But Lady was wrong.

In a split second he had grabbed the hands on his face and pushed them down onto the mattress above her head. Lady barely flinched when she saw his face laying above hers, a new found anger blazing in his eyes to mix with the obvious need.

"I fear _nothing_," he spat down at her venomously, and yet still she remained calm as she locked her eyes on him.

"Prove it."

Lady waited with her head against the mattress, unmoving as she watched him. She wasn't going to give him control again. If he wanted her then he would have make the first move, as she had given him every indication thus far that all he needed to do was ask of her that which she felt he desired most. She would save him in her embrace, or die trying.

Silent moments ticked by between their breathing that fell against one another's face at their close proximity to each other. She could sense him contemplating his options, but at the same time trying to stare her down, to get her to be the one to break the eye contact first as if it somehow proved superiority. She refused though, and continued to watch him as her bare chest heaved mere inches below his own.

He inhaled deeply in frustration, causing their stomachs to connect for the briefest of moments and she felt him shiver above her and felt herself follow it with a deep sigh. She couldn't help it anymore, because her body remembered his touch. Even if there was no demonic energy flowing between them the intense rush of heat still remained. The anticipation alone was enough to drive her insane.

Something in him seem to break at feeling her skin on his, because his right arm dropped down slowly from her hand, while the other remained holding the other down, and forcibly grabbed her chin to push her face to one side. Lady felt a start at this before his mouth descended on her neck and he began kissing.

His pace was ravenous, angry, forceful and despite the fact she never imagined he'd react this way to her challenge she felt her legs spread to accept his weight against her, almost crying out when their lower halves connected through their clothing with his wet pants soaking through her shorts.

Then he bit her throat in a supplicatory way that was both painful and pleasurable. As if he was punishing her for assuming he did something so base as fear her. Her one free hand pushed at his shoulder, and yet her body arched up to meet his in need. She let out another cry when she cringed from the mixture of conflicting emotions. Her mind feared this, but her body still craved his touch. He had been so gentle with her the first time she never felt he could handle her so roughly, and yet she found the intense way he latched onto her neck wasn't animalistic, but needy.

Lady bit back another cry as she felt him gently licking whatever he had done to her neck. Lady felt a few tears escaping her eyes as she squeezed them tight before she dug her nails into his shoulder blade. She felt his mouth leave her neck and she trembled slightly, wondering what more he would do to her to quell his anger, but all she could hear was his breathing right next to her cheek. It paused, as if hitching in surprise before she felt the bed move beneath her.

When she opened her hazy eyes she found no one above or beside her. She reached her hand to her neck and felt no blood or wound at all. Nothing but smooth skin. Lady shuddered before sitting up, her arms crossing over her breasts as she looked for Vergil.

She didn't have to look far because he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her, slightly hunched forward with his head in his hands. Lady wiped at a lingering tear on her cheek before kneeling behind him.

Lady said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He tried to push her arms off, but she held strong as she pressed her cheek to the back of his neck. He struggled to free himself of her form, and when it did not work he turned towards her to push her off him that way. Instead her hands found his face as he grabbed her bare shoulders and the two just stared at one another. Another tear fell from her eye as she watched him, and it pooled in the crease of her lips which he finally leaned in and kissed very slowly. She tasted the salt of her own tears. He pulled her body against his to straddle him as she kissed down from her higher position and he up as she hovered over him.

His body went from rigid to slack as he seemed to relax. Vergil sighed against her mouth as their naked torso's pressed together. She was lost in his dizzying kiss as he teased her tongue with his own, never quite allowing her to lure it against hers. It was an erotic game that made her skin tingle even as his large hands tickled down her spine.

Her hands were exploring him in wonder, never really getting to do so their first night together. Funny how she had been more on edge then considering they were both mostly clothed, where as she felt no sense of shame at being bare before him now. Soft finger tips traced the definition of his back to feel the muscles undulating beneath the now smooth skin. She could actually feel goose bumps breaking out all over him and felt a jolt of pleasure at knowing she was causing it.

As if he could sense her thoughts Lady felt him tilting her down and laying her against her sheets, yet he did not come with her even as her arms tried to keep hold of him.

Vergil stood and remained standing at the side of the bed between her knees. His eyes left hers for once to rake down over her body and she shivered when she felt his hand resting on the inside of her knee twitch. He was breathing heavily and she couldn't help watch him watching her. Her breathing caught up to his as the back of his hand caressed forward from the inside of her knee to trail up the inside of her thigh, causing her to open them for him. Lady trembled and lifted her arms to beckon him forward, but he did not move, only continued to wander his hands up over her hip, past the waistband of her shorts to rest a flat palm against her stomach.

He watched as his fingers lightly rubbed circles against her abs then moved up the trail between her breasts. Then his eyes met hers, dark as night, when his hand trailed up her neck to her jaw line before resting his thumb against her lips.

Lady swallowed and realized in that moment that Vergil was patiently, _carefully _exploring her. Her breath caught before she gently kissed against his thumb. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath before licking his lower lip.

The idea of Vergil studying her as intricately as one of his books made her blood rush. Vergil did nothing without purpose, from the books he read to the words he spoke. That only made Lady wonder... What purpose did this serve for him?

"Lady," he said in a hoarse voice that sounded pained. She could see him shutting down before her eyes as he reluctantly began to pull his hands from her. Lady in turn took his hand and sat up, her eyes questioning him. "This cannot happen again."

"Why?" Lady asked calmly, not wanting to scare him off. He seemed to be regaining that look he'd had when he left her that night.

His eyes darkened and he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Lady asked.

"I told you, I don't kn--"

"Don't lie to me," she said before kneeling on the bed before him. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but don't lie."

"What difference would it make?" He asked tentatively.

Lady eyed him closely which he didn't seem to like. She was only vaguely aware after she released his one hand that both of his hands came to rest on each side of her waist. He didn't seem to notice when he did it either.

"Then stay with me," she finally said. "Just stay the night, no strings attached. Like when we were at the cabin."

He raised an eyebrow at this before he got a hard look.

"How can you trust me to remain beside you when I don't even trust myself?" He asked angrily. "You've no idea of what you ask."

"You've gotten through worse," she reminded him.

"That was _before_," he hissed. "Before I knew the feel of this skin against mine."

At these words he seemed to lose his cool, fingers trailing up her arms as if just mentioning it was reminding him of what he was giving up. Lady took hold of his hands, pressing them at his sides before gripping his face in her hands.

"Calm down," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Vergil took a deep breath and watched her as if her face were anchoring him.

Lady let go of his face and turned, pulling him to lay beside her in the bed. He did not move, for the second time seeming so uncoordinated to her request as he just stood there rigidly.

"Aren't you afraid?" Vergil asked after a moment.

"I am," she replied truthfully. "Don't think for a moment I consider you harmless Vergil."

Lady turned onto her back to stare up at him. His eyes fell to her breasts before angrily looking away, pulling her covers up over her and shaking his head.

"I'm not harmless in the least. If you knew the thoughts in my mind...," he said in a low tone. "I don't understand you witch."

"Good. Because I don't understand you anymore than you do me. _Devil_," she responded in kind never liking it when he called her witch.

His eyes turned back to hers and he scowled, obviously not liking her pet name anymore than she did hers.

Lady reached a hand out towards his hip to coax him onto the bed, but Vergil startled and grabbed her hand to push it away. She watched him and realized he thought she was going for his groin.

"Jumpy?" She asked.

He sneered and moved away from the bed entirely. Lady did not stop him, only laid on her side and closed her eyes resolved to let him leave if that was what he wanted. But after a few minutes of silence she knew he was still in the room and admitted to herself that she was relieved. She did not want him to go.

Lady could feel his eyes on her as the moments ticked away but said nothing, too afraid herself that if he thought her awake he would take off again.

That was the strangest part of it all. She could never justify these feelings for him, yet they were there all the same. She feared losing him now and that was a terrifying thought. Knowing she'd become attached to him meant something to her, because, aside from Dante, she never got involved to care if people abandoned her. But the idea of him walking out that door now and not returning made her stomach hurt.

Despite her thoughts of personal strength and morals, all that had made her the woman she was, she would do anything to save Vergil. Even if a side of her knew she may not be able to. Knowing that not all men strove for change, especially when they were deadset against it for as long as Vergil was.

But he was there against his nature and that brought comfort somehow. It gave Lady hope.

In the bleariness right before sleep Lady felt warm breath against her face and cool fingertips pull her blanket down. She shivered, wanting that warmth back after being exposed to the cool room. Reaching down she absently reached for her blanket to find a hand instead.

"Sleep." Vergil's voice said in a soothing tone. A hand tucked her arm back under the covers that were being pulled back up. "I'll take care of everything."

--

_"You know Lady..." Artemis began as he sat across the chessboard from her. His gaze was fixed on the board itself. "The Queen piece can be vital in chess."_

_"Can it?" She asked. He nodded. _

_"Sometimes, when all other peices are captured, the Queen can protect the King." Artemis replied moving the Queen piece in between the Knight and the King._

_"But the Knight can jump ahead, can't he?"_

_"He can, but the Queen can move in ways he cannot, which can make him vulnerable to capture if she can get him first." He replied thoughtfully, then added. "But she must be careful."_

_"Why?"_

_Artemis looked up at her, as if searching for something._

_"Because if the Queen is taken by the Knight, the King is left open for capture... and the game ends."_

Lady's eyes opened at hearing the remnants of thunder rolling in the distance. Aside from this the room was quiet, yet she knew it was morning even if the sun was hiding behind the overcast of last nights storm.

She would've been fooling herself if she thought to find Vergil still with her when she woke. So when she found she was alone in bed she was not surprised. Yet she found herself dissapointed, not knowing, yet again, if he would ever return.

He would deny the attraction forever she imagined and that was something she could never change. But now she was resolved there was something between them within her control, and that was that this _deal _between them was over.

He was strong again, judging by the healed over scars. So anything supernaturally linking them would have to be severed. She would find Artemis and get the spell reversed. From there, in regards to Vergil, she did not know where it would go.

But there was one thing left unresolved she needed to do before anything else.

Lady got dressed and rushed out of the house determined that today she would tell Dante everything regardless of the consequences. The guilt of knowing she should've gone to him before this was eating at her soul. Last night she had welcomed his brother to her bed. She would not lie to him anymore no matter what Vergil thought.

The slight drizzle continued on as she drove and somehow it left her feeling uneasy. Not only at the prospect of what was to come, but something had crawled its way into her head seemingly overnight that left her with a knot in her stomach. It was also an urgency to see the devil hunter, maybe to make sure what she'd taken from him hadn't affected him negatively. She'd been so caught up in her own thoughts she'd forgotten about Dante...

As she drove she played out potential scenarios in her head of what Dante's reaction might be. A part of her hoping that he might be far too relieved about his brother's return to be overly angry, but it would never change the fact she had lied to him. Not only about Vergil, but coming to him her first night back and almost giving herself to him knowing what she knew. That to her was far worse a crime because she had used Dante to try and forget about Vergil.

Lady felt a pang in her heart at this thought. What had she been thinking? She realized that she would hurt him far more than her deal with Vergil ever would and she felt ashamed of herself.

When she arrived she remained outside to compose herself. She wanted to make sure that when she faced Dante there would be no fear of taking his energy or putting either of them back into that situation. If Dante hated her and kicked her out then it was no less than she deserved, even if the thought of losing him that way hurt.

_But it's what you deserve._

She knew the day of reckoning would come and sooner or later she would pay in full for her lies. That day was here as she got out of her car and walked towards the double doors.

Lady pushed them open only to be impeded by something blocking the door on the right side. She pushed a little more, felt it give a little, but still she could not get it open.

"Dante?" Lady called out figuring he was moving things around inside and had left something propped up against the door. There was no answer and so Lady tried the left door which stuck for a moment before opening.

She stepped inside and turned her gaze to see what was blocking her entry when she let out a scream.

Impaled to the door, boots dangling to the floor to impede her entrance, was Dante. He was drenched in blood which pooled at the bottom of the door, slashed across the walls and ceiling like a grisly crime scene. His face twisted in pain, his chest torn to ribbons. There was no word to describe the grim sight it presented to her.

Lady backed up, unsure of what it was she was seeing when she noted the daggers holding him in place were an electric blue. Her back hit something solid, yet yielding causing her to turn around quickly to find Vergil.

He was staring at his twin, as if too enraptured by the image of what he'd done to realize she was there. His face was serene, at peace even as he stood drenched in his twins blood.

Then his eyes fell down to recognize her, clarity in them even with the twisted situation and Lady felt her throat constrict as he smiled at her.

"Welcome. You're just in time to say your goodbyes."


End file.
